No One Else Believes
by Crash Hale
Summary: Rosalie and her son begin a new life away from Royce. California offers great tans, waves, sunshine and... Jake. The love story of an unlikely couple staying strong through disapproving family members, troubling pasts resurfacing, and more. AH. Rated M.
1. Rose: The Future

A/N: Hey guys, thanks so much for returning to yet another one of my Jacob/Rosalie fics. This one is definitely my favorite so far. I've had a lot of fun developing the characters, so I hope you enjoy them. This story is pretty much almost complete so there shouldn't be delays in updates. This is a very out of character, out of setting, non-canon, human fic.

A few more things,

**The disclaimer goes to Stephenie Meyer for her original characters and Simone Elkeles for some other ideas and details, such as making Jake half Mexican, giving him two brother, etc. This disclaimer is for the whole story, each and every chapter.**

As there will be sexy times, I ask for mature audiences only please.

This story is beta'd by jkane180. Thank you, darling.

For pictures, artwork, and other information please check out:

http:/nooneelsebelieves(dot)weebly(dot)com/

* * *

><p><em>Chapter One — Rosalie — The Future<em>

I looked myself over in the mirror. My long, light brown hair was pulled back into a bun, my left eye and cheekbone turning purple, and my face still throbbing from the impact of Royce's fist—not to mention my sore ribs and back were making it hard for me to breathe.

I couldn't take the abuse anymore—and more importantly, I couldn't let my son be subjected to it. Royce didn't hit Aiden like he did me, but when Aiden got in the way—trying to defend me—his small body usually ended up flying across the room when Royce pushed him away.

Aiden had gotten hurt before due to the fact that I wasn't strong enough to keep him safe from his father, and I'd never forgive myself for it. But I wasn't going to let it happen again; I'd finally worked up the courage to go to Royce's father, Adam, for help.

I wasn't sure how he'd react to me wanting to leave with his grandson, but he'd helped me in the past, so I had to try. I didn't really have any other choice. Both my parents had died when I was fourteen—leaving me alone.

Thankfully, Adam knew a lot of people and arranged everything for me. He promised me Royce would never find out where we were. It had been a plan months in the making. Tonight was the night; I was so scared.

The knock on the bathroom door startled me, but I opened it anyway, knowing it was only Adam.

"The bags are in the car. I'm taking Aiden down now. You ready?"

I nodded and followed him to my baby's room. He was fast asleep and hopefully young enough to not have this affect him too badly.

Adam carried him down to the car, and I didn't even look back—partly because I was too busy being paranoid that Royce was going to show up and ruin everything. Adam assured me he'd be gone for the night, as he usually was on weekends.

The three of us pulled away and drove in silence to the airport. Adam had already helped me change mine and Aiden's last names and told me everything I needed to do when we arrived in California. Thankfully, Royce and I had never married, so we didn't have divorce papers to deal with also.

Adam had bought us an apartment and given me money to get started. He made me promise to go to college like I'd always wanted and told me he'd help me with money.

I wished I didn't have to accept, but I couldn't do that. I needed the help. Royce never wanted me to go to college or work—he didn't _let_ me, so I had no experience in anything other than the couple of years of waitressing I'd done before I met him.

It was nice at first—meeting someone I thought wanted to look after me. And Royce did, even though he wasn't always the most stable or nicest person. I no longer had to struggle like I had been since I'd turned eighteen and gotten thrown onto the street with pretty much nothing. It wasn't until I got pregnant with Aiden that he actually got violent.

It had been going on for far too long though, and I couldn't live with myself like this anymore. Aiden and I had to go. I had to be strong enough to do this for us.

After Aiden and I were all checked in for the red-eye flight to Los Angeles, we walked to the gate, where Adam handed me my sleeping four year old son.

"You have the address?" he asked, swallowing.

I nodded, feeling my eyes sting with tears. "Yeah, I'll get a taxi when we land and go right there... Thank you for everything, really... I'm sorry for all the trouble."

He placed a hand on Aiden's back and the other on my cheek. "I always wanted a daughter—you've been one to me for awhile now, Rosie. I want to keep you and my grandson safe."

"I know, but you're doing so much," I sighed, feeling a tear run down my face. He'd been there for me and tried to protect me from Royce, but it never worked. He told me he wasn't sure what caused his son to be this way, and he was sorry I was the one subjected to it.

"I'm rich, Rosie, beyond the point where I could spend all my money in five lifetimes. Helping my daughter and grandson isn't doing any more than what's expected of me. I've failed you in the past, but not this time... You'll be safe."

I leaned into him as he pulled us in for a hug. He may have looked like an older version of Royce, but he was nothing like him.

"I love you," I told him.

He kissed my forehead then the back of Aiden's head and told me to go, pushing his hands into his pockets. We'd become close since I began dating his son, and I knew me leaving was as hard on him as it was on me.

I was twenty-seven and had to leave all that I knew behind, but it would be better than living in fear the rest of my life. I'd do my very best to create something good for my boy and me in California. We'd get tans and surf the waves, and eventually, we'd forget all about the bad times.

With hopeful thoughts of the future, I carried my son and walked through the airport gates.

* * *

><p>Now close your eyes<br>Its' getting dark and the highway's clear  
>No sign of life from front to rear<br>It's just you my dear  
>On the ride home<br>We're going home

- Blue October


	2. Jake: Mi Familia

Special thank you to my beta jkane180 for being wonderful!

For pictures of Jake's family, and other supporting characters, check out:

http:/nooneelsebelieves(dot)weebly(dot)com/others(dot)html

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two — Jake — Mi Familia<strong>

"Jake, get up!" I felt a kick to my bed and groaned in annoyance, ignoring my little brother.

"_Mamá_ said you have to!"

"Leave me the fuck alone," I groaned in response, pushing my face into the pillow.

"You're going to be late for orientation day."

I looked over at Seth, my fourteen year old brother, with frustration. He gave me a bright smile. _The guy is _loco_._

"It's seven. You have to be there at nine."

"So let me sleep another hour," I told him, turning back over in my bed. Was I the only logical one in this house?

"Jacob!" I heard _mi'amá _calling.

_Mi familia_ definitely didn't know how to leave me alone, so I had no choice but to get my ass up. I pushed Seth out of the room as I stumbled out of it myself and sat down at the kitchen table, where a plate was already placed for me.

Seth sat across from me as I yawned and watched _Mamá _put eggs onto my plate. I wasn't really hungry, but I ate them anyway. I knew better than to refuse her food.

"Did you work late?" she asked, putting more onto my plate even though I hadn't even taken three bites yet.

"Yeah," I answered softly, not in the mood for conversation this early.

At nineteen, as the oldest male in the house, I worked to help _Mamá _with the bills. Dad had left when I was sixteen, and I had yet to tell _Mamá_ it was because I'd beaten the low-life almost half to death then told him never to come back.

He had a wife and three sons, yet he'd be gone for months at a time and treat _mi'amá _like hell when he was here. We didn't need him. I didn't need to hear him beating her for whatever stupid reasons he had, and I didn't need to constantly shield my brothers from the piece of shit our father was.

_Mamá _would probably kill me if she knew. She still missed him for some goddamn reason and cried over the fact that he wasn't here. She'd had it tough since she met him. Her family gave her shit for not marrying a _Mexicano,_ and now everyone talked behind her back about how he'd left her and she probably deserved it for marrying him in the first place.

She didn't have to worry though. I'd take care of her and my little brothers—no matter how undeserving the two were.

More eggs got shoved onto my plate. "Ma, come on, that's enough. I'm gonna get fat," I complained. I had to draw the line somewhere with her and the food.

She laughed as she rubbed my upper back. "Don't worry, you'll still be handsome."

I leaned back in the chair, still in only my boxers as I ran my hand over my abs. "This body didn't form out of thin air. I work hard for it."

Jared, my sixteen year old brother, walked in and laughed just as I was saying it. _Mamá _had a special love for the middle brother. She went over to cup his face with her hands like she so often did.

"But these beautiful mugs of yours are all my doing, remember that."

Jared kissed her cheek. "I never forget... Can I get eggs, Ma? Smells so good."

"Sit, sit," she ordered, happily making him up a plate.

"Pancakes and bacon too?" Jared asked.

"Of course, _mijo_. _Mamá _loves cooking for you_,_" she told him.

"Love you, Ma,"

I rolled my eyes. Jared was such a suck up. He sweet talked his way through everything.

"I love you. _Todos mis niños_," she told us, running her fingers through Seth's hair before continuing to cook and make Jared all he wanted.

I took my plate and got up to put it in the sink.

"You done already, Jacob?" she asked with sadness. How happy she was when we ate couldn't be normal.

"Why's it so hard to just call me Jake?" Everyone else did. It was what I preferred. I hated being named after my father.

"If I wanted to call you Jake, I would have named you Jake." She'd said that sentence at least a hundred times by this point. I wasn't even sure why I bothered anymore.

I loved her, and I felt badly for her that she was alone with three sons instead of living it up with some rich dude somewhere. She deserved all the best things in the world, not whatever _this_ was.

She was only sixteen when she had me. She met my dad, who she described as her _Native American_ _stud_ to this day. Dad may have been a _stud_ when he was sixteen, but I always remembered him as a lazy drunk who never contributed.

With a gut like the one he had, it was no wonder I—his sixteen year old son at the time—could take him down without much effort.

_Mi'amá _had no help from him raising us. She, a second generation Mexican-American, having been taught Spanish by her parents, passed it down to us kids. I liked knowing another language and was proud of my heritage. I was sure Native American's were cool too, but my dad had never bothered to teach us anything about it.

So, since he'd left, I'd either been in school or working at Billy's garage to give _Mamá _the paychecks. I knew she was thankful for all I did, and with her working all the time too, expected me to set examples for my younger brothers.

I was a father already, and my brothers made me wish to never have any of kids my own. They were pains in my ass.

When I was done in the kitchen, I got a quick shower and dressed for the stupid college orientation. I needed to do it in order to be able to apply for classes. I was smart, despite what my tattoos, baggy jeans, and old t-shirts might imply. And I was going to make something of myself—so _mi'amá _wouldn't have to work anymore and could learn how to relax for once in her life.


	3. Rose: Home: Two Years Later

A/N: I'm so sorry to my beyond wonderful readers for this little rant/explanation, just please know the anger evident in it is towards the small amount of "people" who deserve it and not towards you.

I would like to state that in chapter one I gave a disclaimer for the whole story. I gave the disclaimer to Stephanie Meyer as we always do with Twilight fan fiction because we are taking her ideas and using them in our own writing, and I also gave one to Simone Elkeles because I took some ideas from her books for this story, mainly just for the second chapter where Jake gets introduced. In no way is my story the same as any of hers, that will become evident as the story continues. It really upsets me that someone can make that accusation in the first two chapters where the main story points haven't even begun. Besides, that's what fan fiction is - it allows you to take ideas from original works and twist them into your own story, where there is no money being made, it's just for fun.

To quote from Wikipedia: **In the case of ****fan fiction****, the author will usually give a disclaimer saying that the author of the fan fiction does not, in any way, profit from the story and that all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator(s).**

I have already done this, so if you're going to give me shit for writing fan fiction on a fan fiction website, I believed you'd have to give everyone shit (which you probably do). Because if they aren't doing what I'm doing, then they're not writing fan fiction.

Now, onto good things; like thanking my super cool beta jkane180 and my lovely friend Live_True, thank you girls for everything.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Three — Rosalie — Home (Two Years Later)<em>

I stood in front of the mirror, making sure I looked okay. Bright blue eyes were staring back. My hair was now blonde and my skin a sun-kissed color. I was even smiling. I was happy.

Although I still looked over my shoulder most days, Aiden and I had formed a life for ourselves here and had easily made it home. He was six now, a complete beach body with overgrown dirty-blonde hair, tanned skin and his mama's big blue eyes. He was happy too.

For about the first six months after we'd left New York, he'd sleep with me in my bed and made me promise that we'd never go back to his father. He also made me promise it was always going to be just the two of us.

He'd stopped asking me that altogether now, and I was hopeful he'd be able to forget all the bad things from our previous life.

When I was happy with my appearance, I pulled my shoes on and looked for Aiden in his room. "You ready, my darling?" I asked, indeed finding him in there.

"Yep!" He jumped up. I was lucky that he was a morning person.

It was a Saturday—the day I teach kids yoga in the morning. Aiden was my kid, so naturally, he was my partner. He enjoyed it and wanted to be like his mama, which made me even happier.

I'd become a yoga instructor in the past two years and was going to college part time. Yoga paid very well, considering most of the people who came to my classes were rich and willing to pay anything to look good and be in shape.

"Let's go," he ordered, running ahead of me.

I laughed as I grabbed our things and headed out. Aiden and I held hands while we took the short walk down to the studio. The beach was only another couple of blocks away. I seriously loved it here, as did Aiden.

Shortly after we arrived and I set up, parents began to fill the room with their kids. Aiden was the star attraction. The other kids got along with him, and the parents loved this class thanks to his energy and helpfulness. I was a very proud mom.

When the class was over, Alice, one of the mothers who I'd become good friends with, came over to take Aiden with her and her son, Sam. I had another two classes before I was free for the day.

Alice was beyond rich—married to a big deal music producer—but she was the most down to earth, nicest person I'd met in a long time. And she'd really helped me out a lot in the last year.

"Come on, _mijo_, you ready to have some fun at the beach?" she asked Aiden, holding her arm out for him to come to her side.

He went over to her with a smile, nodding.

"I'll see you guys in a few hours," I told them, thanking her before she left.

Next was my prenatal yoga class and, last, a regular advanced class.

After I was done, I was finally free to go spend the rest of my Saturday at the beach with Alice and the kids.

Saturdays had kind of created a routine for us. After the beach, Aiden and I would head home to get cleaned up then we'd go to Alice's, where the kids played and Alice and I took our time making dinner.

By the time we were done, Emmett, her husband, was usually home, and we would all eat together. They'd become my new family, and I couldn't be happier.

Summer was almost over—with my first class of the semester coming up on Tuesday—I was looking forward to it, although having no classes had been relaxing.


	4. Jake: End of Summer

Thank you everyone for the lovely reviews and kind words, really means a lot. Thank you to my beta jkane180 for editing and being such a nice friend!

Check out the poster here:

http:/nooneelsebelieves(dot)weebly(dot)com/poster(dot)html

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four — Jake — End of Summer<strong>

I'd been going to college for two years now, and as much as I liked it, summer was the best. Except for working at the shop from nine to five like a normal human being, I got to party with my friends, go to the gym more often, surf, play sports, and just kick back.

With classes starting back up today, my work schedule had become crazy again. I worked all sort of hours. Pretty much whenever I wasn't in class, I was at the garage.

With Jared now of age to work, he'd been helping out a little too, but _Mamá _didn't want him working too much because she didn't want it affecting his grades.

I guess she knew he wasn't her brightest son. Even while I was in high school, I was working close to full time hours and maintaining excellent grades.

I snuck out for a run, surfed, and hit the gym to lift some weights before _Mamá _made breakfast. Even though I was a twenty-one year old man and perfectly capable of fending for myself, she still insisted on feeding me.

When I arrived back, she complained that I wasn't here to have breakfast with my brothers and went on to make me something to eat before I had to go.

I cleaned myself up and drove to the college for my first class of the semester.

It was a health elective that I had to take—as did most people.

I got there ten minutes early, said hello to the older man that was obviously the professor, and took a seat midway back against the wall.

Not even a couple of minutes after I was settled, the finest _chica_ I'd ever laid my eyes on walked in. She was tall with long blonde hair and a killer body.

I smiled as she came towards me and put her things down on the table in front of mine. She gave me a smile, her eyes big and the brightest blue color I'd ever noticed on anybody.

"Hey," I nodded.

"Hi," she greeted me in return, holding out her delicate hand.

I took it in a handshake and introduced myself.

Her name was Rosalie, but she told me I could call her Rose if I wanted. I couldn't have picked a more perfect name for her if I had to.

We talked briefly about our majors and occupations; she was a yoga instructor—which explained the rockin' bod—and was studying health and child psychology because she wanted to help decrease the rising child obesity rates and teach on how wonderful being healthy feels.

_Mami _had brains and beauty. A guy could fall for her quickly.

I told her that I was working as a mechanic but was studying chemistry. I wasn't sure what I'd do with it—all I knew was that I'd always been crazy good at it. And for some reason, I was good at fixing cars too.

The professor began the class, and I found myself staring at the way her hair fell down her back. It looked like it would feel soft to my touch—all of her did. I concentrated enough to be able to keep up with the professor though.

Girls didn't usually have this much of an affect on me—although she was no girl; she was a _woman_. She had to be slightly older than me—girls my age didn't have a grace about them like she did.

She said goodbye to me when class was over, and even though I wanted to ask her out, I held back; I had to get to work, and there would probably be more of a chance that she'd say yes to a date after she had known me for a few weeks.


	5. Rose: Too Young

Since these first chapters are short, I'm posting them close together. I hope you likey. Thanks to the awesomeness that is my beta jkane180. You're amazing and I'm very grateful for you.

Check out the banners here:

http:/nooneelsebelieves(dot)weebly(dot)com/banners(dot)html

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Five — Rosalie — Too Young<em>

A couple of weeks passed by, and I was still sitting in front of Jake in class.

He had the sexiest, brightest smile I've ever seen and these amazing, almost clear hazel eyes. He had a few visible tattoos showing and obviously enjoyed working out. My favorite thing, though, was his dark, overgrown, curly hair. It was a mess, and I found it very cute how he didn't seem to mind at all—or notice.

He was the first guy I'd actually been attracted to in a long time, and _that_ was scary. Not to mention _wrong_. I was pretty sure that he was younger than me—by more than just a few years.

It wasn't good that I stole glances every time I was sure he wasn't looking, and it definitely wasn't good that I thought it would be nice to be held by him when I was alone in bed at night.

"Rose." He stopped me as I was rushing to gather my things and get out of class before I began fantasizing about him and zoned out completely.

I gave him a smile and tried to act normal.

"I was wondering if you'd like to get a coffee with me. I have a couple of hours before I have to be at work."

"Oh," I'd like nothing more than to say yes without hesitation, "that sounds really nice, but I'm sorry I've got somewhere I need to be in twenty minutes."

"Rain check?"

I said yes because I didn't know how to say no and, somehow, managed to leave without tripping.

Fifteen minutes later, I met Alice at the restaurant we'd decided on and plopped down in the seat across from her.

"I ordered us sangria," she told me.

"Sounds good." I sighed, opening my menu.

"What's up,_ chica_? You look like you're a million miles away."

I looked over at her and sighed again. "I think this guy just asked me out."

"So what's the problem? Is he a loser?"

I shook my head. "No, he seems wonderful... and too young."

"What do you consider too young?"

"Anything younger than me." I shrugged.

"But how old does he look?"

"He looks like he's in his twenties."

"So? You're in your twenties too. If he's fine, then you should go for it. I dated a younger guy before I met Emmett."

"I'm twenty-nine... and_ over _a half." I shook my head. "I don't think I can... I mean, I've got Aiden to look after." It sounded as though I was trying to find excuses. There were many women who dated younger men, and even more with children.

"Just 'cause you have a kid doesn't mean you can't have fun. Lots of women with kids go out on dates and survive."

I guess I looked tense over the whole thing because she sat up and got ready to give me some advice.

"I know you had a bad thing with Aiden's father, but that doesn't mean if you go on one date with a guy that you'll end up right where you were before... Trust me, there's only so much yoga a girl can do. You really need to _relax_ and have some fun. At least have hot sweaty sex with him."

I felt my cheeks heat up at the thought of it. It had been a long time since I had sex, and even longer since I enjoyed it.

Alice gave me another smile and winked.

She didn't know the details about my past. All I told her was that Aiden's father and I had a bad falling out, and that was it. I couldn't tell anyone what had happened, and quite honestly, I was just trying to forget.

"You're a really great friend. Thanks, Alice."

"I know I am." She held her head high. "And you're welcome. Anytime."


	6. Jake: Study Date

Thank you to jkane180 for being my beta and a great friend.

Check out photos of Aiden here:

http:/nooneelsebelieves(dot)weebly(dot)com/aiden(dot)html

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six — Jake — Study Date<strong>

The middle of the term was approaching and, with it, no luck getting Rose to come out on a date with me. I'd asked a few times, and each time, she had an excuse not to go.

I wasn't used to this. Most girls jumped at the chance to be with me. I was a catch after all—What? No shame in being aware of my good looks and charm.

I was going to try once more with a different approach.

"Hey." I caught up with her as she walked down the hallway after class.

"Oh, hey, Jake. What's up?" She seemed flushed and clutched her books to her chest. I wondered if I made her nervous. Nervous because she _liked_ me, or nervous because she _didn't_?

I guess I looked kind of rough around the edges, and a perfect creature like herself was looking for someone as equally wonderful.

_Oh, well._

"Just wanted to see if you'd like to have a study review for the midterm. It's not a date, I promise." I'd gotten the impression that she was afraid of dates.

She sighed and gave me an apologetic look. "I'm sorry. I think it's better if we're just friends."

"I understand," I didn't really, "I just want to study. What do you think? I'm free tomorrow night."

She seemed to think about it for a second as we stopped at the doors that exited the building.

"I have a son," she blurted out. I wasn't sure what it had to do with anything.

"Cool, bring him too. Maybe he can help quiz us."

She smiled beautifully and nodded. "Maybe you can just come to my place; that way he'll have something to do and won't bother us."

I smiled wider than was probably considered normal but couldn't help it. We exchanged numbers, and she told me she'd text me her address.

"All right, _mamacita_, I'll see you tomorrow night. Six, okay?"

We agreed on the time, and she bid me a goodbye as she walked in the opposite direction from where I was going. I watched her ass for a minute before telling myself to stop and almost having to slap myself.

_My god,_ she was sexy as hell. Even in flats, her toned legs went on for miles.

I couldn't wait for tomorrow night; my first night off in awhile. I was happy to be spending it with her.

When I got to my car, I drove to work and stayed longer than I was planning on, my head hitting my pillow as soon as I got home.

Come morning, I headed into work again to get everything done early. I had school work to catch up on and needed to get ready before I had to go to Rose's place.

The day dragged by until I was finally at her apartment complex and easily found her door.

A _muchacho_ answered the door. He had only a pair of green shorts on and shoulder-length dirty-blond hair. He was a cute kid, even though the hair did make him look like a bit of a girl.

"I'm Aiden," he introduced himself, holding his hand out.

I smiled and shook his small hand. "Nice to meet you, my man. I'm Jake."

"Come in," he told me, stepping aside and waving me in.

The apartment was a decent size and felt like a home. It was clean but looked lived in.

There were photos of Aiden along one wall, and I smiled wider at the nice one of him and Rose. She was in a pretty pink dress, and he was holding onto her arm as they both laughed, looking at one another.

I was glad there didn't seem to be any photos of a man around.

"Do you surf?" Aiden asked out of nowhere, looking up at me curiously.

"I do actually," I answered him, still smiling. "Do you?"

"Mama finally let me sign up for lessons. I've been wanting to do it for so long though."

"It's really fun. Let me know if you want any tips."

He jumped up at my offer but was cut off when Rose walked into the room.

"I see you met Aiden." She smiled, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, yeah, we're already pals, right?"

His face brightened as he agreed with me happily, hitting my fist when I extend mine to his.

"Well, that's nice. What have you two bonded over?"

"Jake surfs. He said he'd give me tips."

"That's sweet of him... How about you go do your homework like we talked about earlier? We have homework to do too."

He smiled, probably amused by the fact that adults had to do homework. I was amused by it too.

He held his fist out this time, and I gave it a hit. "Awesome meeting you, _cachorro_."

He tilted his head and scrunched his nose up. "I don't know what that means. Are you speaking another language? Where are you from?"

"My mom's Mexican. She taught me how to speak like her when I was little," I explained

"Cool!" He jumped up beside Rose, unable to keep still. "Mama, I want to learn how to speak Mexican," he told her.

"It's Spanish, darling," she corrected

"Oh, _Spanish_."

"Okay, you can learn, but for now go to your room, okay? You can take a snack in if you want."

"Okay!" He ran into the kitchen, and Rose and I were finally left to it.

She motioned to the dining table, and we got ourselves set up there.

She offered me _organic_ tea and cookies, and although I'm not a tea and cookies kinda guy, I accepted.

All we did was study, but I loved being in her presence, and her kid was pretty awesome too. I definitely wasn't going to give up on her. By the end of the semester, I _would_ get her to go out with me.

* * *

><p>Chapter Photos: To see the photo Jake was referring to of Aiden and Rose, go to http:nooneelsebelieves(dot)weebly(dot)com/chapter-6(dot)html


	7. Rose: Like Like

Thank you guys for reading, reviewing, and just being all around awesome. Biggest thanks to jkane180 for her hard work and kindness in helping me with this.

Want to see what I picture when I think of Rosalie? Check it out here:

http:/nooneelsebelieves(dot)weebly(dot)com/rosalie(dot)html

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Seven — Rosalie — Like Like<em>

Having Jake in my apartment made me nervous. Being around Jake made me nervous. I felt like I was going to say or do something to embarrass myself, and I really didn't want that. I didn't want to find him sweet and attractive.

But I did, so much. And I wanted to say yes to a date, but I wasn't sure how.

Yes, I promised Aiden it would only be the two of us, but agreeing to one date with Jake wouldn't automatically make it the _three_ of us, would it?

For the remainder of the semester though, Jake stopped asking me out. He came over a few more times to study and even stayed one night to watch a movie with us. Aiden liked him and was excited every time I told him Jake would be coming over.

Finals were already approaching, so Jake and I were at my dining table again, going over notes while Aiden watched television. I felt hollow every time I thought about never seeing him again once class was over.

At the same time as he made me nervous, he was also extremely comforting to be around. My guard was let down when he was over. I truly felt safe for some reason. I wasn't sure why; it wasn't like I knew a lot about him—all we did was study and talk a little about our other classes.

I watched him while he gathered his stuff to leave because we were finished for the night. He had work early tomorrow he'd told me. It seemed to me like he worked a lot and had a full study load. He was obviously a smart and motivated person.

"All right, _cachorro,_ I gotta get going. Have a good night." he told Aiden.

Aiden ran from the couch to Jake "Do you have to go right now? I thought we could watch a movie again."

The two of them glanced at me. "No, darling, Jake has work early tomorrow morning, and you have to get to bed. There isn't enough time for a movie."

"Awww, what about your surfing tips though? You never finished showing me."

"Aiden, Jake's got to go," I told him again.

"If your mama says it's okay, then we can have a day at the beach and get some real practice in," he offered.

"Oh, my gosh, Mom! Can we?"

I smiled at how happy he was at the idea. "Yeah, sure, when Jake has time."

"When do you have time?" he pressed.

I sighed, giving Jake an apologetic look while Aiden watched us excitedly.

Jake winked at me and made it hard for me to concentrate on what was going on.

"I have my last final next Thursday. My next full day off will be Saturday."

"I have to do yoga on Saturday," Aiden complained in a whining tone. I was shocked, considering it was the only time I'd heard him complain about it.

"It's all right. We do that early. You have the rest of the day to go surfing with Jake."

"Cool!"

"Jake and I will work it out, okay?"

He nodded and got the hint to leave us alone. He and Jake bumped fists like they usually did, and he went back over to watch television.

I walked Jake to the door and stepped outside with him.

"I'm sorry. If you can't do it, I'll make something up. I know he's intense sometimes," I told him.

"Hell no, _mami_, I'd love to hang out with him on Saturday. He's a cool kid. I like him as much as I like his mama."

I smiled and looked down so he wouldn't notice. I was sure he did though.

"I'm serious though; it's no problem. When should I pick him up?"

"He helps me with my kids' yoga class till around ten, if you want to pick him up then. The studio I work at's only a few blocks away."

"Sounds great. So, I'll see you in class?"

"Yeah, thanks for studying with me."

"I'm sure I got more out of it then you did. You're a much better note-taker, _and_ you make great cookies and tea. I don't contribute much."

I couldn't help but laugh at his big smile.

"Are you making fun of my cookies and tea?" I asked, giving his shoulder a poke.

"Of course not, _chica_, I'm _totally_ the kind of guy that _always_ has _organic_ tea and cookies."

I laughed a little more and shook my head. "Well, what would you like next time instead of tea and cookies?"

His smile grew until his perfectly straight, white teeth were showing. "Nah, I love your tea and cookies."

"Okay, fine, you'll keep getting them then."

"Good."

"Good."

We both laughed and finally said goodnight. As soon as he headed down to his car, I quickly got back inside, locked the door, and pressed my back to it, a big smile across my face.

"Why are you smiling?"

I literally jumped at Aiden's voice close by. As I opened my eyes, I noticed him standing right in front of me.

"No reason." I shook my head, pushing my hair back and composing myself.

"Do you like Jake?"

"What?" Now I was even more shocked and surprised. Where had he gotten that idea from?

"Like, do you _like_ Jake?"

"No!" I laughed. "You're funny."

"Well, I think he likes you."

"Well, _I _think _you're_ silly."

He shrugged with a smile. "Jake likes you," he teased.

I rolled my eyes but continued smiling. My son sure did have a personality.


	8. Jake: Amigos

Thank you to my lovely beta jkane180 for her help. She's too good.

Check out my inspiration for Jake here:

http:/nooneelsebelieves(dot)weebly(dot)com/jake(dot)html

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight — Jake — Amigos<strong>

So, even though I had originally planned to ask Rose out at the end of our final, I figured I could use the kid to my advantage.

I really was looking forward to taking him to the beach, but maybe after Rose saw how much fun he had with me, she'd be more likely to agree to a date.

When Saturday came, I slept in with my pillow over my head because my family wasn't any more quiet than usual.

I ate what _mi'amá_ made for me and threw on a t-shirt, sweatshirt, and my swim shorts, grabbing my board from the back.

The building Rose worked at was easy enough to find, and when I walked in, I was taken aback by her sexy outfit. Most of the clothes she wore were tight, but these were even tighter. I guessed they were her yoga clothes. I liked them—_really _liked them—and tried not to think about it because these shorts weren't going to hide anything if _something_ was to _arise_.

Kids and their parents were leaving as I entered. I stood back while Rose said goodbye to them.

Aiden ran over and gave me a big hug. I hugged him back, picking him up and making him laugh.

"You bring your board, _muchacho_?"

"Yep! Guess what? I learned a word in _Spanish," _he told me, probably making sure he said Spanish and not Mexican like before. I smiled. "My aunt Alice taught me."

"Oh yeah? Well, hit me with it!"

"_Amigo_. That's what you are to me." He was so proud, and for some reason, so was I. I was flattered too. He obviously did it to impress me.

"I sure am!" I agreed, putting him down when Rose walked over.

"You guys ready?" she asked, smiling at me then down at Aiden.

"Ready!" both Aiden and I said, laughing at the fact that we had said the same thing at the same time.

Rose smiled at us. "Okay, so I'll meet you guys at the beach when I'm done. I'll bring food."

He kissed her goodbye before we left. After grabbing his surfboard from Rose's car, we went down to the beach and spent hours in the water.

I hadn't even noticed that Rose was sitting by our stuff and watching us. Aiden caught sight of her, so we got out of the water and walked over.

She had changed into denim shorts and a long-sleeved black top, a pink bikini peaking out from underneath. I wished she'd take a swim, or tan, or... do something—_anything_—that involved taking her clothes off. But it wasn't really the weather for it right now.

I cleared my throat and sat down, grabbing my towel to wipe my face.

Despite being completely wet in his wetsuit, Aiden ran into Rose's arms and made her laugh as she held him in return, pushing his long, wet hair aside. She looked at me and smiled, mouthing a thank you.

I smiled in return to let her know it really was my pleasure. I had fun with the kid.

Aiden rambled on about what we'd done and what he'd learned from me, asking me to back him up on every fact. I nodded my answer and continued to smile at Rose as she was glancing at me every couple of seconds.

Aiden was making me out to sound like the greatest guy he'd met. This was going to work.

"Well, I got you guys sandwiches and water. You hungry?"

She handed me mine.

"_Gracias_."

"That means thank you!" Aiden put in.

"Yep, can you say it too?" I asked.

"_Gracias,_ Mama."

"You're very welcome, the both of you. Dig in," she told us, her arm around Aiden as he sat between her legs.

As soon as he was done, he wanted to get right back on his board. I told him to practice outside the water until I was ready to go in with him.

"Okay." He jumped up and got a few feet in front of us, where he did his thing.

I leaned back to let the sun soak into my chest and take a break for a bit, looking to my side at Rose.

She smiled because she probably noticed but kept her eyes out on Aiden.

"You're not cold?" she asked, still watching her son.

"Nah, it's not really cold, and I have a hoodie in the car... Besides, I'm Latino; we're hot blooded." I never did get cold.

Rosalie smiled and finally looked at me. "Really, thank you... He likes you a lot. I'm pretty sure you made his whole _month_ today."

"It's no problem. He's fun to hang out with... I just wish his mom would give me a chance."

She tilted her head.

I gave her one of my you-can't-resist-me smiles, noticing every time I did it, it made her smile too. Did she find my smile charming?

"Let me take you out dancing tonight. We'll have fun."

She bit her lip. "Dancing?"

I nodded. "You don't like dancing?"

"No, I love it, but no one's asked me to go out dancing with them..."

"Well, I am, _chica_. Here's your chance to say yes... You'd make my whole _month_ if you do." I winked, repeating what she'd said before.

Her brow frowned cutely in thought as she glanced down at my naked chest, taking a breath before she nodded. "I'd love to go dancing with you, but let me make sure I can get Aiden to stay with a friend."

"If you can't find anyone, my brother and his girlfriend would probably do it." If I offered Seth money, he'd pretty much do anything.

"I'll call my friend now," she said, reaching into her hand bag and excusing herself as she got up and walked towards the parking lot.


	9. Rose: Cute Mexicano

As always, a very grateful thank you to my beta jkane180!

Check out photos that inspired my Jake and Rosalie here:

http:/nooneelsebelieves(dot)weebly(dot)com/jake-and-rosalie(dot)html

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Nine — Rosalie — Cute Mexicano<em>

Alice didn't bother responding with a yes or no when I asked if Aiden could stay with them; instead, she begged me to let her help me get ready. Translated into Alice talk: she wanted me to be her life-sized Barbie doll, which she often said I resembled.

Considering she was doing me a favor by taking Aiden on such short notice and I was really nervous about tonight, I agreed to come to her place so she could work her magic.

I went back over to where Jake was still kicked back, practically naked except for his swim shorts. His body was... intense. I found it hard not to stare at him even when he was dressed, let alone... not so much.

And the way his hair looked when it was wet made him all the more adorable.

"So?" he asked.

"So... when do you want to pick me up?" I smiled. I was excited now. I really wanted to hang out with him. He was fun, and I was sure tonight would be fun too.

"I would say... right _now_, but I'm kinda in the middle of something with your son... How about eight? If we leave then, we should be in time for when the good music kicks off."

"Eight's perfect."

"Perfect," he responded, sitting up. "Excuse me. I have some surfing to do."

I nodded and watched the two as they interacted. I couldn't get over how sweet he was with Aiden. He didn't treat him like a kid, which I think Aiden sensed and therefore liked him even more for.

When we parted ways with Jake a little while later, all Aiden talked about was how cool he was. I agreed that he was very cool. He was smart and responsible, yet still goofed around and had a good time.

"Hey, Aid?" I asked, feeling nervous again. "You think it would be okay if I went out on a date with Jake tonight?" It just hit me that I had yet to ask Jake his age. What if he was nineteen or something? Although, seeing as he'd already been in college for a few years, I calculated at least twenty. Not that twenty was okay... Hopefully he'd be older, and I wouldn't feel bad about... robbing the cradle. God, I hated that saying.

"Really? That would be so cool. If you date him that means he'll be around all the time."

He seemed up for it.

"Well, we're just going on a date, darling. It doesn't mean he's going to become my boyfriend or anything."

"But he wants to be, and isn't that what dates are for? To become girlfriend and boyfriend?"

"Did Jake say something to you?"

"No... I just thought that's what happened. Uncle Em always takes Aunt Alice on dates when Sam stays with us, and they're married even."

I shook my head and ran my fingers through his hair. "You know way too much stuff... Do you have a little girlfriend at school you're hiding from me?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him.

"No!" he yelled. "Ew, Mama, don't be gross!"

I laughed. "Sorry, sorry." I backed up. I loved him so much. There never was a dull day with him in my life. He was the most important thing in my whole world.

Considering that I'd be at Alice's, I asked Jake if he could pick me up from there. I packed an overnight bag for Aiden, and we went there early.

Sam and Aiden ran off to play in the back and left the two of us alone in Alice's bedroom. She was throwing things out of her huge walk-in closet she thought might be suitable for tonight. They were all short dresses and skirts.

Although Alice was much shorter than me, we were still the same size in everything except pants. It was a good thing for me because she had more clothes than a department store and was very into sharing.

When Emmett arrived home, he plopped down on the bed beside me, giving my cheek a kiss. I smiled and leaned into him as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"What are you girls doing?" he asked.

"She has a date!" Alice yelled as she threw another pair of shoes out of the closet.

"What?" Emmett asked. "But you're my second wifey. Is this guy going to steal you away from me?"

"Probably!" Alice answered again. "She seems to like him."

"More than me?"

I smiled and shook my head. "I don't like anyone more than you, Emmett," I told him.

He puffed his chest out. "I gotta have a chat with this guy."

Alice came out of the closet then, clothes in her arms as she gave him a stare. "Don't you dare. Stay out of it," she told him.

"Oh, like you're staying out of it?" He laughed, getting up to wrap his arms around her.

She dropped the clothes on top of the others and wrapped her arms around his waist too. I looked away as they shared a kiss. They were the perfect couple—they even looked it. He was tall and handsome with blonde hair and blue eyes, and she was a hot package wrapped in a five foot two frame. She had dark eyes and dark hair, making their son Sam even more blessed in the looks department than they were.

"So, can I stay and watch you try all these clothes on, Rose?" Emmett was the biggest flirt I'd ever met, but he was only teasing.

Alice smacked his ass and yelled at him in Spanish to get out and leave us alone—at least that's what I _thought_ she said.

"Oh, use this aggression on me tonight when the kids are asleep, baby." He wiggled his eyebrows and smacked her ass the way she had his.

I couldn't help but laugh. It was nice knowing two people could have such a fun relationship even after the ten years they'd been together.

Alice put me through hell with the outfits. Finally, we agreed on a black mini skirt and a loose-fitting black top. I didn't want to be too over the top, but I wanted to show some of myself off too. Alice said my legs were too nice not to show off.

I hoped he'd think I looked nice. Alice had been doing my hair and make up for over an hour already, and I'd have to remember not to let her do this to me again. I was sure getting ready with her took longer than the date was going to.

"Alice?"

She hummed her response as she painted my nails.

"I haven't been on a first date, or any kind of date, in ages," I told her, feeling scared I wouldn't know what to do.

"All you have to do is be yourself... and let him kiss you when he decides to make his move."

I sighed. "That's not making me feel better, Alice."

She smiled and stopped what she was doing to look at me. "Come on, _chica_, it'll be great. Just relax."

And just as she said that, the doorbell rang.

"Is that him already?" I worried.

"Yep, it's almost eight. Sit here for another couple of minutes so your nails finish drying... I'll go entertain your date so Emmett _doesn't_."

"Oh, good idea." I pushed her out, afraid of the things Emmett might say if the two of them were left alone.

I was nervous again, biting my lip as I watched the seconds tick away on the clock. It felt like a lifetime before I was ready to go out there.

I stood up straight with my shoulders back and went in search of them. I might have been a little nervous, but I didn't have to show it.

When I found Jake and Alice, they were in a conversation with more Spanish words than English, so I wasn't sure what they were talking about.

"Rose." Jake noticed me first, making Alice turn to me and wink.

"You didn't tell me he was so cute! And _Mexicano_."

Jake laughed and continued to look at me, smiling brightly. He really did have the best smile.

"You look beautiful, _chica,_" he told me.

"Doesn't she have the greatest legs?" Alice commented. My god, she knew how to embarrass me like no other.

"The best." He nodded.

He was wearing dark jeans and a gray shirt, looking even more handsome than all the other times I'd seen him. "You look nice too," I told him, noticing the two of us were kind of ignoring Alice.

As he walked to me and took my hand for the first time, I bit my lip and looked into his stunning eyes.

"Okay, Alice, thanks for everything," I said, still looking at Jake.

"No problem. You kids have fun now."

"I should say goodbye to Aiden." I realized suddenly.

"No, don't worry. He's in the middle of some game with the guys. Emmett's not going easy on them, so they're really into it. I'll tell him you said goodnight."

"Okay, thanks." I felt hesitant, but I knew nothing was going to happen to him. I needed to learn how to relax a little more like everyone told me to.

Jake's warm hand holding mine made me believe it wouldn't be hard to do. I squeezed his hand, and he squeezed back, giving me a wink and pulling me closer than we'd ever been before.

Alice forced us out and told us she wasn't going to wait up. I felt my face grow warm at the comment but didn't mind it too much. I had a feeling time would fly with Jake, and I wanted lots of it with him.

"You really do look amazing," he told me as he opened the car door for me. "Every time I see you, you're sexier than the last."

"Thank you." I felt really good that he thought that way about me because I definitely felt the same. "You know," I said before I sat down, "Alice is lying. I did tell her how cute you are."

His smile grew at my compliment, and my heart melted when he raised my hand between us and kissed the back of it. "Thanks, _mami_."

I smiled at the feel of his soft lips against my hand. "You probably know you're sexy, huh?" I wondered out loud, feeling like I could smack myself in the forehead for it.

He chuckled and shrugged. "I kinda do, yeah." And it only made him all the more attractive.

* * *

><p>Chapter Photos: If you'd like to see how the two look for this date, check out, http:nooneelsebelieves(dot)weebly(dot)com/chapters-9-10-11(dot)html


	10. Jake: Drinks

This one's for my Cydney, love you. And love jkane180 too for editing and just being amazing all the time.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten — Jake — Drinks<strong>

_Mamá_ became nosey when she saw me in one of my nice shirts. She asked if I was going on a date and wanted to know if it was with Isa; she liked Isa. I told her I was just going out with friends since I hadn't gone out in a while due to work and school.

She didn't believe me, saying, "You never wear your nice shirts. You must be trying to impress someone."

"I'm not," I answered.

I wasn't ashamed to be taking a white girl out, far from it, but _Mamá_ wanted me to find a nice Mexican girl like both my younger brothers already had. I didn't really understand why she felt that way, considering she didn't marry a Mexican man herself.

I'd grown up with Isa, and although we'd fooled around before, she wasn't for me. I had yet to really meet any girl I wanted a serious relationship with. I had a feeling Rosalie could be it though—there was just something about her.

I drove to the address Rosalie had given me and was in awe as I pulled up to the long driveway. This house was probably... at _least_ twenty times the size of mine.

I tried to act cool though. I rang the doorbell, hoping I had the correct door and was greeted by a dark-haired Latino-looking woman.

"Jake?" she asked with a smile.

"Yeah, hi."

"Rosalie's just going to be another minute. Come on in. I'm Alice."

When I entered and shook her hand, she went on to ask where I was from. I told her my mom's family was Mexican, knowing that's what she was asking. She told me she'd moved here from Mexico when she was just three, and we talked a little about it.

Rosalie appeared not long after. She was far more impressive than any massive house. I'd never seen her in heels; they only made her legs even sexier, and I loved that tight mini skirt. Her make up was a little heavier than usual, making her bright eyes stand out even more.

She took my breath away. I didn't only find her physically attractive; her smile showed her soul and her eyes all her emotions. I had never noticed anything like that in the other girls I'd been with.

I told her she was beautiful, and she seemed to find it funny that I knew I was hot too.

On our drive, I took her hand, having liked doing it in the house and on our way out to the car. She held my hand back willingly, giving me a soft smile.

"Thank you for finally agreeing to a date," I smiled.

She bit her lip as she looked down at our hands. "I really wanted to... I just wasn't sure it would be right."

"Why's that?" I wondered.

"Many reasons... For one, I think you're younger than me..." She looked at me with a worried expression when she said it.

I laughed and shook my head. "I don't care about age." I really didn't. I liked her—that's all that mattered.

"How old are you?"

"I'm twenty-one... Is that all right?" I raised an eyebrow at her and rubbed my thumb over her soft skin.

"I'm twenty-nine... Are you okay with that?"

"I'm great with that, _mami_," I assured her, giving her a quick wink before looking at the road again.

"I have a six year old son," she went on to say.

"Yeah, I know. He and I had an awesome day today," I responded with amusement.

"I was worried... I wasn't sure if he'd be okay with me going out on a date."

"You think he is?" I asked, realizing I really, really wanted the little guy's approval.

"He was excited when I told him, yes." She finally smiled again, the worry from her brow gone. "He likes you a lot."

That made me extremely happy. "I like you guys a lot too."

When we arrived at our destination, I parked the car in a nearby lot and took Rosalie's hand again as soon as we were out of the car. She looked at me, smiled, and looked down to watch her step.

Damn, holding her hand on the street and walking past the other people who were out made me feel like I was the luckiest guy around. No one had a girl as fine as mine.

"You really do look sexy," I told her.

"Thank you, you really do too... Not just tonight though."

Thanks to her compliment, my smile widened to well beyond its normal size. I let her hand go and wrapped my arm around her shoulders.

She leaned her body into mine and held me around my waist as we walked. I knew the guy working the VIP entrance, so we didn't have to wait in the line outside. I hoped that impressed her a little too.

"Should we get drinks first or get right to the dancing?" I asked her over the music.

"Drinks."

I wanted to kiss her so badly, but I knew right now wouldn't be the time for it. I had her stand in front of me at the bar, definitely aware of how nice it felt to have her back against my front.

The bartender came to us, and I looked down at Rose so she knew she should order first. She ordered a margarita, and I asked for a beer, placing my hand on her hip as she looked back at me.

"You know it's not organic, right?" I teased.

She rolled her eyes but seemed amused. "I'm not a freak about it."

I narrowed my eyes as if to challenge her.

"I'm not!" she defended with a laugh.

"I believe you, _mami_. I believe you."

We let each other go when the drinks where up. I pulled out cash and paid, thanking the guy before Rose and I went in search of a free seat.

The rooms in the back were nice and had a few free spots. The music wasn't as loud there too, so we settled in close to one another. I didn't care that I was staring, but I didn't want to make her uncomfortable so we began talking.

I asked her when she'd gotten into yoga and organic foods. She told me she was a teenager and had yoga as an elective in high school. As for the food, she'd apparently picked it up when she was pregnant with Aiden.

"What about you? I already know you love cookies and iced tea..." she teased and made me laugh. "What's your favorite food?"

"Anything my ma makes. She's a great cook. Feeding us makes her happy for some reason. I really have no choice when it comes to it; if I don't eat it, she'll think I hate her or am on drugs or something."

She smiled wider, telling me she hoped that was never the case.

"Nah, _mami,_ I'm not stupid."

"And you don't look it... So... you said _us_. Who's us?"

"My younger brothers, Jared and Seth."

"Aw, how cute. You're the oldest?"

"Yeah, they're sixteen and eighteen now."

"Do they look like you?"

I shrugged. "I guess... Jared's obsessed with looks though, so he spends at least two hours in front of the mirror everyday. It's my ma's fault. She got it into his head that he's god's gift to the world." Probably because he resembled Dad the most.

"I'm sure she thinks all her sons are."

"Oh, yeah?" I smirked.

"I think mine is."

I watched her as she reached her hand out and gently put her fingers into my hair. I looked down at her legs; one was crossed over the other. My hand slowly came to rest atop her smooth knee.

"I love your hair. I've been wanting to touch it for so long."

"It's yours, _chica_. Touch it all you want."

She did, watching her hand as she did it. "It's like it's got a mind of its own," she mused.

"It does," I put in. "I'm too lazy to go get it cut."

"Don't cut it."

"Definitely not planning on it now."

"Good."

I grabbed my beer and took a long drink from it, wanting to distract my lips so I wouldn't lean over and kiss her too soon in the night. Her fingers left my hair, but I'd be damned if my hand left her knee; it fucking belonged there... or maybe a little further up.

I drank more of my beer, now trying not to think of_ that_.

"You okay?" she laughed lightly.

I finished the bottle, nodding my head as I put it down.

"Should we go dance?" she asked.

"Thought you'd never ask."

She giggled again and asked me to wait until she finished what was left of her drink.

* * *

><p>Chapter Photos: If you'd like to see how the two look for this date, check out, http:nooneelsebelieves(dot)weebly(dot)com/chapters-9-10-11(dot)html


	11. Rose: The Package

Lots of love to jkane180 for her help.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Eleven — Rosalie — The Package<em>

When I had emptied my glass, Jake stood and pulled me up by my hand. I'd been very aware of the way he touched my knee lightly. The small amount of contact sent sparks up my thigh and all the way up to my chest. It also made me a little lightheaded.

As he led the way into the room with the dance floor, the beat of the music became louder and easier to enjoy. I really liked this club. It had Latin music, and a lot of people were here to do nothing but dance; they were all really amazing.

I never liked those clubs where the dance floor was filled with guys standing around and girls rubbing their booties up on them. It was like some sort of sick mating ritual... Maybe I was just getting old.

Jake spun me out and made me giggle before pulling me back into his chest. I couldn't remember the last time I _giggled_. I really wasn't the type of girl to do so. But he made me feel like I could let go and have fun.

And damn could the boy move. I was thankful I always had a good sense of rhythm and could keep up. The only places I'd danced lately were at home with Aiden and at a few of Alice's family get-togethers. Her dad was widowed now for many years and always asked me to dance with him when the music was right for it.

Jake smiled as he looked into my eyes and our bodies moved in sync "Damn, _mamacita_, where'd you get such good moves?"

I smiled and shrugged a little, wrapping my arms around his shoulders as he held my hips close. "Where did you?"

"I've got Latino blood in me. It comes with the package, I guess."

"Maybe I've got some too," I suggested, although we both knew I didn't really.

"Maybe," he agreed, smiling beautifully.

Before right now, I had no idea how much fun I could have on a date and how strongly attracted to someone I could be. Sure, I'd been attracted to the men I was with before him, but it was different; there was never a sense of freedom with them.

I felt like I could be myself and let my guard down around Jake. I even trusted him with my son without realizing it.

The DJ spoke in Spanish over the speakers. and the music changed to something slower. Jake leaned his head down against mine, and I never stopped smiling, holding on around his broad shoulders with one arm and playing with his hair with my free hand.

His arms were wrapped snuggly around my waist, and I definitely noticed it when he lightly kissed between my shoulder and neck. I felt like if he wasn't holding me so close right now, my knees might give in.

I wanted him to kiss me so badly. Was it wrong of me? Was he really too young?

He wasn't really, though; I knew that. It seemed as though he hadn't been a kid for a long time. When I was with him, I definitely felt a man's presence—he was built like a man, and he was mature.

His chest was hard against mine, and the way his jaw was defined from muscle and extremely blessed bone structure made me dizzy. I had no idea before I met him that one person could have so many good qualities.

"You smell so damn good," he whispered against my ear, making me inhale sharply at the tender feel of it. "Like coconut."

I moaned and melted into him a little more. He seemed to feel it because he only held me closer. I fisted my hand through his thick, dark locks, getting a better feel of it.

"It's my body lotion," I responded stupidly.

God, why couldn't I just say something sexy or thank him like any other girl probably would have?

He hummed and told me he liked it. I asked him if we could get another drink, needing to step away before I burst into flames.

He took my hand again, and on our way off the dance floor, we were stopped by a friend of his.

"_Hola_, Jake." He said something else in Spanish, smiling at me.

"This is Rosalie. Rose, this is Hector. We went to high school together."

"Nice to meet you, Hector," I smiled, shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Rosalie. If this Latino doesn't work out for you, be sure to call me up," he laughed.

Jake punched him in the arm and told him to shut up.

"Nah, I'm only kidding, _chula_. You found yourself a good one."

"I know." I nodded.

Jake looked sideways at me, and I only smiled wider, moving my hand to hold onto his arm.

"Well, I'll leave you two to it. Just wanted to say hi."

"Okay, thanks man. I'll see you around."

Jake and I continued to the bar, where there was a bit of a wait. He held me from behind, placing his chin down on my shoulder.

"What was he saying to you before in Spanish?" I asked.

"He was just saying he saw us on the dance floor but didn't want to interrupt."

"Oh," I nodded. "Was he a friend of yours?"

"Kind of. I see him all the time around the neighborhood, and he's brought his car into the shop a few times. I was never really too tight with him though."

I nodded again and saw we were almost up. "What do you want?" I asked.

He thought for a second. "Water?"

I placed my hands over his arms around my stomach and leaned towards the bartender when he came to us. "Two bottles of water, please."

Jake paid again, and we made our way back to the couches in the other room. I would have paid, but I knew he'd refuse because it was a date, and traditionally, men were expected to pay.

When we sat down again, he asked me about my family. I told him that my parents had died when I was fourteen, and he seemed really compassionate about it.

"It's okay. It was awhile ago," I told him so it wouldn't affect our night.

He changed the subject to high school and asked if I was ever a cheerleader.

I laughed. "No. What? Just 'cause I'm blonde?"

"No, not just because you're _blonde_... Because you're tall, and sexy... and athletic."

"No... I wasn't always so cool," I joked.

"I bet that's not true. You were probably the most popular girl in school."

"Were you?" I asked.

"The most popular girl in school?"

I laughed and shook my head. "The most popular _guy_," I corrected.

"Nope, I was the smartest." He placed his hand on his chest and held his head high as if to prove he was proud of himself.

"Of course you were." It didn't surprise me at all. He was very smart.

When we were done with our waters, we went back onto the dance floor for close to another hour. He was hungry afterwards and asked if I wanted to go for some food.

"Yeah, I'm kind of hungry too."

He stood as he held my hand and gave me a concerned look.

"What?" I asked.

"I don't know of any organic places."

I hit his arm just as he began laughing. He was such a tease.

"I told you not everything has to be organic. Come on, take me for some Mexican food. I want tacos."

"Okay, _mami_, I know the perfect place."

He drove to the restaurant, which was packed even at this time of night, and introduced me to some other people he seemed to know at the restaurant.

After we were seated and ordered, I sat back with a smile, looking over at his gorgeous face.

"Thanks for taking me dancing. It was really fun."

"You're very welcome. Will you do it with me again sometime?"

I nodded, smiling because there'd be a next time.

"My friend Alice, the one you met," I began.

He nodded.

"I was invited to a Christmas party that the company her husband works for is hosting. If you don't have plans for Friday night, I'd like for you to come with Aiden and me." I asked. "It's a casino type thing where all the profit goes to charity."

"I'll be your date, _chica_. I'd be crazy not to."

"Great, thanks."

"You're very welcome."

Our food arrived, and we ate while discussing our favorite music and movies. On the drive home, he asked me about Aiden's father.

"I'm sorry if I'm overstepping, but I was just wondering."

"No, it's okay." It was perfectly normal that he wanted to know, although this early, I couldn't bring myself to tell him much. I'd never told anyone before.

"Aiden and I left two years back. It wasn't a good situation," I explained.

"So he's not in Aiden's life at all?"

"No... And it's a good thing. Aiden never liked him much... Neither did I really." I shrugged, looking down into my lap.

"I'm sorry I..."

"No, no, it's okay. It's a perfectly normal question to ask. I just don't like thinking of him." Especially considering I always had that fear deep down that he'd somehow find us.

I had no idea if he was happy to be rid of us or furious that I took his son. I guess I could never know since Adam and I didn't contact each other. The only thing that connected us was a private bank account.

"Okay, we won't talk about it again. I don't really want to talk about the guy anyway."

He pulled my hand into his again. I leaned back against the headrest the remainder of the way back to my place.

Jake walked me up to my door, where I was suddenly more nervous than I was about the whole date. I knew the kiss was coming, and as much as I wanted it and as excited as I was, I was still nervous.

He didn't speak, instead, pulled me in by my hand like he had before and raised his other hand to my face, pushing my hair aside.

I glanced down at his lips, not really caring how obvious I was being. They were so full and soft looking... and... approaching mine.

I closed my eyes and soon felt his lips on mine. I became consumed by him instantly, wrapping my arms around his waist so he'd get closer. My face was now is his hands, guiding our kiss.

His breath was soft against my lips as he whispered, "Let me taste you," sending sparks right into my lower stomach.

I moaned as I opened my mouth and met his tongue with mine. His kiss was warm and kind, yet hot with passion. It only grew when he pressed me into my door and felt his way down my neck and over my shoulders with his hands.

I wanted to shove my hands up his shirt to feel his skin but didn't, knowing that even though I may want more than this, right now wasn't the time.

I moaned and pulled back slightly, looking up at him as he smiled down at me.

"Wow," I whispered.

"I second that," he agreed, leaning down to peck my lips.

He finally stepped back and squared his shoulders, making him appear even bigger than usual.

"Thank you again," I told him.

"No, thank _you_."

I giggled again and bit my lip. "Okay, so I'll see you soon?"

He nodded. "I'll call you tomorrow when I get out of work."

"Okay, goodnight."

"_Buenas noches, mami_."

* * *

><p>Chapter Photos: If you'd like to see how the two look for this date, check out, http:nooneelsebelieves(dot)weebly(dot)com/chapters-9-10-11(dot)html


	12. Jake: Spaghetti

Thank you jkane180, wonderful beta of mine, for everything!

Check out photos of Rosalie and Aiden here:

http:/nooneelsebelieves(dot)weebly(dot)com/rosalie-and-aiden(dot)html

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve — Jake — Spaghetti<strong>

I had no idea how I got home. I was high from Rosalie's kiss and couldn't sleep for most of the night 'cause I was thinking about her. I couldn't wait to call her. Our date had gone better than I hoped.

I got up with only enough time to eat and get a shower. _Mamá_ was annoying me for answers about last night like I thought she would be.

"Why won't you tell me, _mijo_?" she asked, "Isa's a nice girl. I've been waiting for you two to get serious for awhile. Look at your brothers—they're younger than you, and they already found nice girls."

"Ma, I told you, I wasn't out with any girl last night. I went out with my friends."

"You can't lie to your _mamá_, Jacob. I can tell something good happened last night."

At her words, I freaked out a little, looking down to make sure I didn't still have morning wood. How fucking embarrassing would that be?

I smiled to myself. Of course _mi mamá_ didn't mean she could tell by _that_. Thank god!

I had a sick mind.

I finished breakfast, my temper on edge with her nagging me. I wanted to yell and tell her I was an adult and she had to leave my personal life alone, but I knew if I let myself do that I'd hurt her feelings.

"What about you? You've still got it goin' on. Are you getting any date offers?" I tried changing the subject. She wasn't even forty yet, and even if she was, she'd still be able to date.

"I'm married to your father, and he'll be back some day... if he's still alive."

As soon as talk of that asshole began I was out of the room. I showered quickly and threw clothes on for work. I wasn't even sure why I showered now; I'd be dirty as soon as I came close to one of the cars.

Work dragged. I had lunch with Jasper and told him about Rosalie. I'd met him a few years back when he began working at the shop. He was the coolest white dude ever. He'd learned Spanish just for the hell of it and because he said he liked impressing the hot-blooded Latina girls with it.

"Her kid's awesome too, and you know I don't like kids."

"Shit, man, you got yourself a _mamacita_?"

I grinned. "Older women are sexy." Mine was the sexiest.

"I'm with you on that."

"You dated a girl with a kid once, right? How was that?"

He shrugged. "She had a daughter. All I had to do was play tea party with her, and she loved me. Kid's are easy."

I laughed at the image of Jasper playing tea party. We were the only two working the rest of the day, so we blasted the music and finished our work as soon as we could, making sure everything was locked up after us.

I bid him goodbye while bringing Rosalie's number up in my cell and giving her a call.

"_Amigo!_" Aiden answered.

"My man, what's up?" I asked with a smile, happy to hear his friendly voice.

"Nothing. What's up with you?"

"Nothing. I just finished work."

"You want to come over for food? Mama's making my favorite."

"What's your favorite?"

"Spaghetti. You gonna come?"

"Depends if your mama's inviting me or not."

"Yeah, she is. She's right here. She said for me to ask you. Here."

"Hey." Rose's sweet voice replaced Aiden's.

"Hey, _mami_, how you doin'?"

"I'm really good. You?"

"Really good." I answered the same because I really fucking was, and her voice just made my day even better.

"So would you like to come over?"

"I'd love to. Let me just go home, so I can get cleaned up." I looked down at my arms, shirt, and jeans—all covered in grease.

"Okay, I'll throw the spaghetti in when you get here. You want organic iced tea, right?" she asked with a smile in her voice.

I smiled too. "You know it."

"Okay, we'll see you soon."

I rushed home and jumped in the shower, changing into the first pair of clean jeans and t-shirt I could find.

"Where are you going?" _Mamá _asked, yelling after me.

"Gotta go, Ma, sorry."

"But I made dinner." She sighed, following me out the front of the house.

"Already ate," I lied, getting into my car quickly and waving goodbye.

I didn't hit any red lights on my way and was at Rosalie's in no time.

Aiden answered the door excitedly, and I lifted him into a hug, making him laugh again. It made me feel really good hearing him laugh.

"Hey, _mami_," I told Rose, my day complete when she smiled at me.

I gave her a hug with Aiden still in my hold. She pushed my still wet hair back.

"Hey, you hungry?"

She had no idea. "Starving."

"You hungry, darling?" she asked Aiden, pushing his long hair aside too and pouting her lips at him.

He leaned forward to kiss her and said he was starving too.

The table was set so I asked what I could do while she finished dinner.

"I know how much you like tea, so you can put that out. The glasses are over here."

I put Aiden down, and he left the kitchen, saying he was going to wash his hands.

I touched Rosalie's lower back as I pulled three glasses out for us. She smiled up at me and leaned into my side. Unable to help myself, I placed a soft kiss against her sweet lips. She moaned lightly and smiled even wider.

I'd felt desire before, and I definitely felt it now, but with her it was more. I felt like I _belonged_ when I was around her.

I got the tea from the fridge. "You ever thought of, like, a different flavor tea?" I asked. I'd never talked about tea so damn much in my life.

"Why? You don't like green tea?"

"I love it." I was actually starting to really like it. "Just wondering."

"I'll make you strawberry next time. I have to go to the store to get it. I ran out."

"That sounds really good."

"It's Aiden's favorite."

When I put the drinks on the table, I came back over to her and looked into the boiling water.

"Why's the pasta brown?"

"It's whole wheat. You've never had it before?"

I gave her a look. Of course I'd never had it.

"It's good. Give it a chance."

"You want to come see the tree? I decorated it," Aiden asked from behind us.

"Yeah, _cachorro_, show me."

I followed him to the living room where a medium sized Christmas tree sat with all different colored decorations and lights. The one at my house was twice as big. I never could remember being the one to decorate it.

I think this year Seth and his girl did ours.

"Wow, this is so cool," I told him.

"Look at this one. I made it at school." It was a hand-made small frame with a close up photo of him and Rose. They had the same smile, eyes, and hair color, which was almost the same length. It was really cute.

After he'd shown me a few, Rosalie called us over.

"I can make you one if you want," he offered as I told him that was the coolest decoration I'd ever seen.

"Really? I'd love that. Thanks, _amigo_."

"It's no problem. My teacher showed me, so I can make one for you right after dinner."

"What are you making for Jake?" Rosalie asked, putting the food onto my plate.

There was no meat in the sauce, and the pasta didn't really look too great with the color, but I'd give it a chance.

"You know that tree decoration I made of us? I'm going to make one for Jake. Oh, Mom, can you take a picture of Jake and me and print it, so I can use that?"

"Sure." She smiled at him. "Sit down, so you can eat first, though."

He did, giving me a big smile which showed a few missing teeth. I almost laughed but instead smiled. I was really looking forward to this decoration he was making for me. No one ever really made me anything before.

Seth and Jared used to bring _Mamá_ home stuff like that from school all the time, and I thought it was so lame. I guess I didn't now that I was the person getting the gift.

The food was actually good.

"I always thought whole wheat would taste like cardboard."

Rosalie laughed.

"Mama makes the best whole wheat blueberry pancakes too."

"Yeah?" I asked. "They sound delicious." Especially if she was making them for me in the morning.

"Did I tell you Jake's going to come with us to the casino Christmas party?" Rosalie smiled at Aiden, probably knowing he'd be excited.

"Really! Can you teach me how to play poker? Mom doesn't know."

"Yeah, we can be partners if you want."

"That's so cool," he said, leaning his elbows on the table and looking at me excitedly.

"Mama!" he suddenly asked. "Can I get your camera now?"

"Are you done?"

"Yep."

"Okay, you can go get it."

He was back within seconds and handing the camera to Rose. I pulled him into my lap, and Rose told us to smile big. We both did, his missing teeth making me laugh.

"I'll print it out when I'm done, okay? Why don't you start on the frame?"

"Okay!"

"I don't know where he gets all his energy from." She shook her head.

"He's a kid. I think they have endless supplies of it."

"Yeah, you're right about that one."

Rose and I finished off our plates, and it was so good that I even let her give me seconds. She excused herself to the study to print Aiden out the photo then came back out, and we cleared the table together.

"You don't have to do this. I've got it."

"I want to help. It's the least I can do. Thank you for cooking."

"You're very welcome. I'm glad you seemed to like it."

"It was really good."

When everything was put away, Rose and I sat on the couch, turning the television on but leaving it on mute.

I was happy I finally got the chance to kiss her for real, pulling her body close to mine. She kissed me back willingly, wrapping her arms around me.

"Been thinking about you all day," I said against her lips.

"Me too," she admitted, gently touching my cheek and moving down to my jaw. I liked knowing I'd been on her mind as well.

"Ready, ready, ready!" Aiden made his entrance obvious early enough that we could pull out of our embrace.

He handed me the blue colored frame with a ribbon hook on top, holding a small picture of the two of us inside. I laughed at our huge smiles and pulled him into my lap.

"Thank you so much. This is the coolest thing I ever got."

"It's okay. It was fun making it," he assured me.

We shared a hug before he jumped off my lap and asked what movie we should watch.

He sat between us during Alvin and the Chipmunks then the three of us hung out a little longer talking about the movie. Apparently he'd watched this movie many times, and it was one of his favorites.

He complained for awhile when Rosalie told him it was time for bed but stopped when I reminded him that the sooner he went to sleep Christmas would be one day less away.

Rose smiled at me when that seemed to work, and I shrugged like it was no big deal, although I did feel pretty proud of myself.

Aiden hugged me goodnight, and I waited while Rose put him to bed. She had a whole bunch of yoga and health magazines on the coffee table, so I flipped through one of them. She was so beautiful and probably crazy good at yoga; she should have been on the cover of these.

She joined me on the couch again and sat close right away, placing her hand on my thigh. I placed mine over hers and watched her.

"Thanks for sitting through that."

"It's okay. It was cute. I bet you've seen it a few times through, huh?"

She rolled her eyes and sat back with me. My arm went around the back on her on the couch. "Too many to count. He'll make you watch the squeakquel next time. You'll see."

"Squeakquel?" I smiled, looking at her face and realizing it was even more flawless than I remembered from last night. She really did grow more beautiful by the day.

"You know, like _sequel_."

"Oh... But we don't have to watch it now though," I told her, leaning my face down into her neck. She still smelled like coconut, and it drove me crazy.

She leaned back and gave me room to place a kiss against her soft, warm skin. I ran my nose against her chin before moving back over to kiss her.

I moved my hand from above hers to her hip. Her hand held my arm and pulled me closer. I loved her little shorts, allowing me to feel her naked thighs as I pulled her legs over my thigh. She moaned and pulled me above her as she lay down.

We were both breathing deeply by this point, kissing and touching. I thought about asking permission but didn't, slowly moving my hand around to feel her ass. She moaned into my mouth as I squeezed it and held her closer.

She wrapped her long leg around the back of mine, her hands roaming underneath the back of my shirt. I knew the chances of getting some right now were slim, but I'd take a make out session with her any day.

"Fuck, you're so sexy, _mami_," I told her, my forehead against hers as my hand went under her shirt and felt her toned side and stomach.

She pressed her chest up, hinting wordlessly that I could go higher. I did, sliding my fingers under her thin bra and grazing her peeking nipple. I couldn't stand it; I placed my whole hand over the soft flesh and squeezed, causing her to moan and lean up to capture my lips again.

I kissed her hard, cursing against her lips as her free leg moved between us and she rubbed my erection with her shin and foot. Damn, _mami_ was flexible, and I don't think she even realized how much of a turn on that was in itself.

If I didn't stop, I was going to blow it—literally—in my pants. And that wouldn't be too charming.

I took her leg and wrapped it around my back where it joined her other one, her feet hooking together. Her scent, her touch, the feel of her, it all surrounded me, but I didn't want our first time to be here on her couch with fear that her son might walk out of his bedroom and be scarred for life.

"We should stop, right?" I asked breathlessly, not stopping.

She moaned, "Yeah... probably." She didn't stop for a minute either but then sighed and pushed against my chest lightly. "I'm sorry. You're right; we should stop."

I gave her another kiss, this time a soft one.

"Soon," she told me, feeling my facial hair. _Soon_ was my new favorite word.

It was almost impossible to calm myself down after I'd left. I even considered pulling over to take care of the problem but had enough restraint to hold off until I was in my room.

Rosalie sent me a sweet dreams text, and I texted back, feeling completely relaxed now and falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Chapter Photos: Check out Aiden's Christmas decorations here, http:nooneelsebelieves(dot)weebly(dot)com/chapter-12(dot)html


	13. Rose: Protector

Thank you to my very nice, sweet, cool, awesome, bestest beta jkane180 for her help. I think she is pretty amazing.

Check out photos of Jake and Aiden, the cuties, here:

http:/nooneelsebelieves(dot)weebly(dot)com/jake-and-aiden(dot)html

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Thirteen — Rosalie — Protector<em>

I didn't get to see Jake on Monday. I had yoga classes to teach during the day, and after Aiden got out of school, I took him to his last soccer game of the year. I helped Aiden with his homework after dinner and loved not having my own school work to do afterwards.

After putting Aiden to bed, Jake and I talked on the phone. He had work all day tomorrow but was free all day Wednesday. He decided he wanted to come to my last yoga class of the day; it was conveniently a beginner's class.

On Tuesday, I did the grocery shopping and cleaned the whole apartment—it needed it. After picking Aiden up, we went to the mall for our last Christmas shopping before the Holiday. He wanted to get something for Jake, and I still needed to get a few more things.

"What should we eat?" I asked Aiden as we stood in the oversized food court filled with people doing their own Christmas shopping. As I said, on a day to day basis I liked my child and I to eat healthy, but every once in awhile, it was okay to be unhealthy.

He picked a cheeseburger and fries, and I got myself a salad.

"So, what do you want to get for Jake?" I asked him, knowing he had to have some sort of idea. I wasn't sure if I should get him something as well. He was my friend... maybe more; friends got each other gifts, right?

I sighed but thankfully Aiden didn't notice, going on to answer my question. "Something for when he surfs."

"How about board wax? Something like that?" I suggested.

"Yeah, can we go in the surf stores and look first?"

"Of course, darling."

When we were done eating, we first went to get Jake something. Aiden did end up picking a wax, a t-shirt with a wave on the front, and a surfboard keychain.

Without actually looking for something in particular for him, I came across a few brown leather woven bracelets. I noticed he already wore a few so figured he liked them. I picked one for him, and Aiden and I easily found everything else we were looking for.

Pleasantly, I also found a pretty dress I liked for the party on Friday night. I was originally planning on wearing something I already owned but was now looking forward to the new dress. It was short, and Jake seemed to like my legs, which only made me want to wear it more. I felt like a teenaged girl for the first time in my life—my mind was on Jake constantly.

I couldn't wait to see him in the afternoon. It felt like a lifetime until the time actually came.

The beginner's class began at noon. He, of course, could attend without pay. He even arrived early, taking a seat against the wall and not making any distractions to the class I was currently teaching. I was definitely distracted though.

Thankfully, the advanced class ended shortly after he arrived, and I could go over to greet him. He instantly wrapped his arms around me and gave me a kiss. It felt wonderful.

"This yoga shit really turns me on, you know that?" he told me.

I smiled. "Turns me on too," I teased. It didn't really.

His smile and his eyes widened before he leaned down to kiss me again. I held his perfect face in my hands as I deepened it. The desire I felt for him was unavoidable. I knew that even before having experienced it intensely the other night. Being with him on a deeper level made me feel hot inside and slightly nervous.

"Is it against the rules to get hard while I'm here because my instructor is the finest _chica_ in the world?" he asked.

"You're a charmer," I laughed. He really was though. He was himself and didn't seem to hold back. I liked knowing what I was getting myself into. Yet, there was still a sense of excitement with him.

"That's me, _mami_... So, how does this yoga thing work? Am I going to suck?"

I shook my head. "You should do well. You're in amazing shape, and I go slow in the beginner's classes."

"I'm in amazing shape, huh?"

"You know you are." I moved my hand down to poke his side. He only held me tighter and kissed my forehead.

"I missed you," I admitted, leaning into his chest and feeling unbelievably safe.

"I missed you too. You have no idea how crazy I've been going."

"Me too... I couldn't sleep."

"Yeah, I kinda had the same problem."

Before we could do much more talking, people began to arrive and I began the class. It ran for fifty minutes, and as I'd suspected, Jake did really well. He definitely had the strength, he just wasn't as flexible as he could be—which most people didn't know was as important as strength. Yoga had the power to build both strength and flexibility.

Jake told me he loved it, and that he was full of energy. He was also aware of how well he did, his chest visibly lifted a little more than usual with pride.

As I had walked here today, Jake drove us back to my apartment.

Warmth filled my heart when I saw he'd hung the frame Aiden made for him around his review mirror.

"Oh, that reminds me," he began, seeing I was touching the frame, "I got Aiden something for Christmas, is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's completely fine and very nice of you. He'll be thrilled whatever it is, just because it's from you."

He smiled his big smile as he parked in one of the visitor's spots. "I think he'll like it though."

"He got you something too... He was so excited picking it out when we went to the mall."

His hand reached out to caress my cheek for a minute before we both got out of the car and went up to my front door.

He wrapped his arms around me from behind, kissing my neck and making me fumble with my keys. He chuckled at my nervousness, and somehow, we both stumbled in.

He pressed me against the door as soon as it was closed behind us. The kiss was heated within seconds and even made my head spin. I didn't think I could want someone so badly; I was even tempted to take it to the next level right here and now.

"You want to take a shower?" I breathed, not even realizing how I'd said it.

"Together?" he asked into my neck, his hand holding my ass and his fingers just underneath and dangerously close to where I craved to have him.

I breathed in deeply and pulled back from him, holding his shoulders away from me so he'd know to stop. "I just meant... I mean, I don't know if you're sweaty after the workout... I have to go get Aid in half an hour... I'm sorry." Okay, so maybe when I said it I was wishing for a shower together, but that wasn't going to happen today.

His hand moved from its low position to my mid back. "Do I smell or something?" he asked.

"No," I quickly answered, "I mean, you smell great. I just didn't know..."

"Nah, _chica_, I'm okay without a shower. I didn't work up too much of a sweat." He kissed my cheek and pulled back completely, running his fingers back through his wild hair to get it out of his face. "Do you have that strawberry tea you were talking about?"

I smiled and took his hand, holding it with both of mine. "You sit down. I'll get it."

He nodded and went to sit on the couch. I quickly got us the tea and went to join him. He said the tea was even better than the other one, and I laughed, knowing he obviously wasn't a tea drinker—he just drank it because of me.

As we sat there in comfortable silence for a little while with one of his arms around me and the other in my lap, I contemplated on how to really express my feelings to him.

"Jake?"

"Yeah, _mami_?"

"I think... you're amazing, and you make me feel really nice when I'm around you." That wasn't so hard.

"But?" His expression fell a little, even though he was trying not to show it.

"But, nothing. I just want you to know. I haven't thought about someone the way I think about you in a long time—if ever, really, and it's a little scary."

"I'm a nice _amigo_ though, just ask Aiden." He smiled again, his hand reaching up to lift my chin when I dropped it.

"Don't you think I'm too old for you? I mean, girls your age don't have kids and..."

"I don't find our age or _Aiden_ something that we should be worried about. Aiden's amazing, and he wants you to be happy... I can make you happy if you let me."

I swallowed down the lump forming in my throat. "I believe you; I do... You already make me happy... But I don't want to hold you back. You have such a bright future ahead..."

"_Mami,_ come on, you're talking like you don't. You're a young, strong, and beautiful woman. You're going to make kids lives better—your own and others... and hopefully mine too."

I wasn't sure how he was able to make me feel so good about myself, and us, but he did. I leaned into him and snuggled close. I never realized before how much I needed to be held the way he held me—like he was protecting me.

"I can't believe I met you... You're too good to be true." And I seriously meant that. How many men out there were the whole package?

Not only was he the most handsome man, but the smartest, kindest, and he had a good sense of humor. I could easily see him in my life, and _wanted_ to.

"I like that you believe that... But it's not completely true."

I looked up at him with a frowned brow, wondering what he could mean. His eyes were tense as he stared beyond me for a second. "I never told anyone this..."

"What is it?" I asked, wrapping my arms around him tighter so he knew I wasn't going to go running.

"You know how it's just my ma and my brothers?"

I nodded and gave him a little smile when he looked at me.

"I... I beat the living hell out of my father and told him to leave—to never come back... _Mi'amá_ cries over him all the time... I don't know why... I thought I was protecting her from him."

"What do you mean... What'd he do?" I knew Jake already. I knew he had to have a reason.

"She always did everything on her own, you know? He was drunk or gone half the time, and when he was drunk, he'd hit her. My brothers were little, and it was my job to pretend everything was okay so they wouldn't be scared... I hated him for so many reasons... When I was old enough, and I'd _had_ enough, I had to do something... No one would understand if I told them... _mi'amá_ would want to kill me, and my brothers would happily hand her the weapons to do so..."

"You were protecting your family..." His story hit home and reminded me slightly of my own. I wanted to tell him so he'd know he wasn't alone, but I wasn't so strong. I couldn't tell anyone, and I hadn't. "And children always come first. Your mom loves you, more than you can imagine. Trust me."

He suddenly hugged me, and I hugged him back gladly. "Thank you for telling me." I stroked his hair. "You can talk to me about anything you want." I truly meant it. It was rewarding knowing he'd felt like he got something off his back to me. I would gladly help him.

"You did the right thing... Nothing excuses him hurting her." I would know. I was aware that I didn't deserve the shit Royce did to me. No one did. Especially the people you were supposed to love.

"I wasn't going to tell you that... I thought it would be hard to admit it to anyone... But I guess I knew you'd feel the same... No one else would agree with me. But it was easy with you," he told me, pulling back.

"What do you mean, baby?"

He smiled when I called him that. "My mom and brothers would tell me it wasn't my place to decide... But I truly believe it was. I have to protect them."

"Of course." I nodded. It's what any normal, good person would want. "I'm sorry you're carrying this around... It's a lot to live with."

He nodded. "I wish it wasn't... It shouldn't be."

"You're only human... You want your family to be safe, and you want them to understand."

He watched my face for a while, as if studying it. "Talking to you's nice, _chica_."

"Talking to you is nice too, _chico_," I giggled lightly. I knew next to nothing in Spanish, but I knew what _chico_ meant.

He laughed at me and shook his head. "I think I like baby better."

"Sorry." I shrugged, giving him an innocent smile.

"So... Can I come get Aiden with you, or do you two have plans?"

"Yeah, we have plans... plans to hang out with you for the rest of the day. We both admire you and want to be around you," I told him.

"I want to be around the both of you too."

I leaned in to give him a gentle kiss. People fell into our lives when we least expected. I never expected to meet any man—ever—that I'd feel as close to and safe around as I already did with Jake. But I did, and it felt so right.


	14. Jake: Naughty or Nice

Hey guys, thank you so much for reading and reviewing, I hope you continue to do so. Here's one of my favorite chapters. And of course a very warm thanks to my beta jkane180, she's wonderful.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen — Jake — Naughty or Nice<strong>

Friday after work, I rushed home to get a shower and get ready. I was going to meet Rosalie and Aiden at their place, and apparently, we were getting picked up by a limo and going with her friend Alice that I'd met and her son and husband. I was looking forward to it.

My brothers knew not to shower and use up all the hot water before I got home from work, but one of them must have because my shower was next to freezing. I tried to just let it go so that I'd stay out of the spotlight. I wanted to be in and out unnoticed.

When I was done with my shower, I stood in front of the mirror and tried taming my hair. Rose seemed to like it as it was though, so I gave up quickly.

I went to my room and grabbed the shirt I'd bought the other day when I was out getting the last of my Christmas presents. I snuck into the laundry room, hoping I'd go undetected, but just my luck, _Mamá_ was in there putting something into the washing machine.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Just wanted to iron my shirt."

She took the shirt from me and eyed it before eyeing me too. "I think you're definitely trying to impress someone. Where are you going?"

"Out," I answered, reaching for it back.

She held it to herself with a smile. "I don't know why you're being so secretive, but I'll do it for you. Is your suit dry-cleaned?"

I leaned against the doorframe as she laid my shirt out on the ironing board and plugged the iron in.

"I got it dry-cleaned and pressed Wednesday morning. I'm all set."

"All set for what?" she tried again, smiling at me. "Is Isa going to be there?"

"No, Mom," I sighed. I never really called her that unless I was really annoyed. "There's no Isa, okay? She's just a friend."

"Someone new then? Where did you meet her? It is serious? Are you going to give me grand-babies soon?"

"You're too young to be a _nana_, Ma," I told her, still not into this conversation. She was almost done, though, so I wouldn't have to stand here much longer.

"No, I'm not."

"Well, then, _I'm_ definitely too young to be a _papá_."

"I had three sons by the time I was your age."

I snatched the shirt as soon as she was done and quickly thanked her before disappearing into my room to get dressed. I didn't wear suits unless I was going to a wedding or something, but I looked damn good in them. I chose my gray one.

I grabbed my wallet and keys, trying to leave without anyone seeing me again, but Jared gave me shit, and _Mamá_ asked a couple more times to tell her where I was going.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I told her without answering and kissed her cheek.

I could hear her still nagging as I left. I knew my mother, and I didn't expect her to be thrilled about Rosalie. She'd probably call her a Barbie doll and have a problem with the fact that she was an unwed mother. I definitely didn't see any of those things as flaws, but my mother and I were very different people.

I stopped at the bank on my way to take out cash for tonight before continuing to Rosalie's place.

"_Amigo_!" I heard as soon as I got out of my car.

I looked up to see Aiden looking down at me and waving.

"Hey, my man," I greeted, taking the steps two at a time. I ruffled his hair and smiled at his little suit and tie.

"You clean up nice, kid," I told him.

He shrugged. "Mama said I have to wear it. At least you're wearing one too."

"Don't worry, _muchacho_, we look fly."

He opened the door, going in ahead of me. "Mama's still getting ready," he told me. "She takes forever sometimes."

But it was definitely worth it when she emerged in a sexy, short, white dress. It was long sleeved with some blue around her waist. The fabric looked soft.

"Wow, _mami_, you look too sexy," I told her, going to greet her with a peck on the lips.

Aiden giggled from behind us and made us turn to look at him. I was guessing he was giggling over the fact that we'd kissed and she had her arm around my waist.

"Do your mama and I make a good couple?" I asked.

He thought about it for a second and nodded in approval happily.

"Okay, they're going to be here any minute. Everyone all ready?"

"Yep," Aiden yelled, although he did run to his room to get something.

I used the free minute to kiss _mi novia_ properly. Her eyes were closed and she was biting her lip when I pulled back. I liked it.

"You're so handsome, baby," she told me, pulling me down for another kiss.

I smiled against her lips as I all-too-gladly kissed her.

She moaned when her cell phone began ringing and pulled back.

"Come on, darling, they're here."

Within seconds, Aiden was running ahead of us down the stairs to the limo. I smiled as I watched him run into Alice's arms then shake a tall, blonde man's hand before getting into the limo.

Rosalie locked the door, and we walked down together.

"You remember Alice, and this is her husband Emmett."

We shook hands. "Hey, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, man." I smiled.

The driver helped the girls in, and Emmett motioned for me to go ahead of him. I sat beside Rosalie and wrapped my arm around her shoulders. Aiden was sitting by another kid around his own age.

"Sam, honey, this is my friend Jake."

I extended my hand to him and shook it. He was cute and friendly like Aiden.

"This limo is amazing," Rosalie commented.

"You know I always role in style, Rosie," Emmett said in a light tone of voice that made it clear he was an easy going guy.

"I know, Em," she laughed, leaning into me and taking my free hand into hers. I smiled down at her as she looked up at me, telling me without words she was happy.

"Okay, who wants drinks? Guys, here's apple juice for you." Alice had put it into champagne glasses, so they had a blast pretending they were drinking what we were.

The party was even better than the limo. It was huge, with different themed rooms; one served food and had tables and soft music while you ate, another was a bar and dance floor with a DJ, another was a kids' room with all different kinds of activities, and the rest were for gambling like Rosalie had told me.

After we were all done with our dinner, I took Aiden's hand, and we went over so I could buy some chips and we could go play together. Rosalie came to check on us a while later, giving us more chips and taking a few photos.

Sam was on Emmett's lap as Aiden was on mine, and they both seemed to have had enough when they asked if they could go into the kids' room to play. I walked them to it and went back to find Rosalie sitting at our table with Alice.

I took a seat with them and pulled Rosalie into my lap when Alice got up to go check on the kids. She wrapped her arms around me and held me close.

We decided to go get a few drinks and dance for awhile until going back over to the poker tables. Rose sat in my lap again as she wasn't playing and only watching.

Alice took her away to go dancing with her after awhile, and when it was getting late, Aiden found me and climbed up onto my lap, snuggling into my chest and closing his eyes.

"You tired, _amigo_?"

He nodded and soon seemed to have fallen asleep. I carried him back over to the table where I found the girls again.

"Is he asleep?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, he came and found me in the other room and fell asleep as soon as he sat in my lap."

"How cute is that?" Alice smiled.

Rosalie stood up to throw my suit jacket over the back of Aiden. "We're going to head out, okay?" she told Alice.

"Yeah, take the limo. Emmett's still off talking to people. We'll leave when you're done with it."

"Okay, thanks." We wished her a goodnight and went out to find our limo.

I laid Aiden down on one of the seats then carried him inside when we arrived back at their apartment.

Rosalie thanked me when I put him down on his bed, and she gently began taking his clothes off. I helped by handing her his pajamas then leaving his room.

I watched her as she stepped out after me when she was done and closed his door.

"Guess he finally ran out of energy," she said, coming close to hug me. I loved the contact.

"Yeah, it was lots of fun."

"Being here with you is better," she told me, looking up at me.

I smiled when she stepped out of her heels and suddenly became a lot shorter. "Yeah, I like being here with you too, way more than any party."

"Have you got any energy left?" she asked, biting her lip at the implication.

"So much," I grinned.

"Me too."

"What should we do with all this energy?" I wondered.

Her hand came up to the back of my neck, pulling me down to her lips. "I can think of something."

I groaned into the kiss and pulled back long enough to ask, "Is it _soon _yet?" She'd know what I was referring to.

"God, yes," she replied breathlessly.

At her words, I leaned down to pick her up. She giggled and pointed me to her bedroom, nibbling at my earlobe lightly. I'd had girls do that to me before, but it didn't feel as good as when she did it; I felt tingly. I put her down onto her feet gently, glancing back at her bed.

She pushed the door closed and locked it, the simple click exciting me. I'd thought about this moment many times over. Now that it was here, it was a lot more than I expected already.

She watched her hands as she undid my shirt buttons, and I rubbed her back. She pushed it off my shoulders easily, and I quickly pulled her body close to mine again, wanting the contact and lowering my hands down to her perfect ass.

She smiled as I squeezed it, slowly pulling the fabric of her dress up so I could feel her skin. She pulled back only enough to help me lift it off her, leaving her in a tiny white thong and bra.

"Fuck, _mi chica_ is so sexy."

I felt like my dick might have a mind of its own and break out of my pants itself, but it didn't have a chance as she was already unbuckling my belt. I saved some time, pulling my undershirt off and throwing it down wherever the fuck it wanted to land. I just needed her—_now_.

I grabbed her before she was even done and made her laugh a little. She fumbled with my fly for a second, feeling me through my boxers as my pants fell to the floor.

I stepped out of my shoes and pants as quickly as humanly possible, becoming frustrated when I got a little stuck. She surprised me by bending down to help me. For some reason, I think I fell in love with her right at that moment.

I helped pull her up and guided her towards the bed. She crawled up onto it, pulling me between her legs.

I pushed her hair off her face and looked down into her bright blue eyes filled with desire before kissing her again and moving down her neck.

She leaned her head back as I felt every part of her that I could, enjoying her smooth skin and curves. She pulled her leg up beside me, pushing her toes into the back of my boxers. I smiled into her skin and moaned like a fucking girl when she reached between us to feel me again.

I'd never been so hard for anyone. "You're so beautiful," I told her, pulling her hand away and holding them both to her sides. I pushed my erection into her as her hips rubbed up against me.

"I want you so bad," she moaned, her body pleading.

"You have no fucking idea, _mami_."

When I let her hands go, she arched her back and unhooked her bra. I smiled as I pulled it away and ran both my hands over her breasts lightly, causing her nipples to harden right under my fingers. She let me feel and explore her for a while, discovering every inch of her truly was perfect and flawless.

"Jake?"

"Yeah, _mami_?"

"I'm sorry I'm killing the mood, but do you have a condom? I'm not on birth control."

I nodded, leaving the bed only long enough to find my pants and rip the packet out. I took in the sight of her again, inhaling deeply and shaking my head to myself.

"What?" she asked.

I didn't mean to make her uncomfortable like she seemed to be. "I just think you're... incredible."

"I think you are too... Now, can we get completely naked?" She bit her lip as she eyed my boxer shorts.

I smirked as I pushed them down without shyness, and she sat up at the edge of the bed, pretty much eye level with my... very excited _friend_. She reached for the condom from my hand and stood to remove all she had left on too.

She smiled at me as she sat back down. "Come here," she told me gently, making it hard for me to hold noises in while she stroked me a few times and rolled the rubber on.

As soon as she was done, I pushed her back down on the bed and got between her legs. With them both spread to either side of me, she was more exposed than ever. I couldn't wait to be inside of her.

I touched her lower belly softly and moved my hand down further, The heat and wetness there let me know we were both ready.

I pushed a few fingers into her, looking into her eyes before she closed them and moaned. Fuck, she was tight. I leaned down to kiss her neck and shoulder while I slowly pumped her.

"I'm nervous," she admitted almost too quietly for me to hear, but I did.

I kissed up her jaw and to her ear as I continued my movements. "So am I... a little... But we don't really need to be."

She moaned when I pushed deeper in.

"Feel good?" I asked lowly.

She moaned and joined my hand with her own, holding me there to tell me she liked it. I could tell. Her face and body were flushed—from my touch.

"Jake... I want... oh, god."

I couldn't hold it off any longer; I was craving her. I positioned myself and pushed into her slowly, her warmth and tight walls around me making me want to plunge in.

"Go slow," she whispered, biting her lip and closing her eyes.

I watched her face as I pushed the rest of the way in, really, really having a hard time holding off. She felt so perfect.

She finally opened her pretty eyes and looked into mine as I began painfully slow movements. She caressed my face with one hand and held my shoulder with the other.

"You okay?"

She nodded. "Perfect. It's just been awhile... I'm okay though."

I smiled and moved down to kiss her lips, picking up the movement a little and groaning when she wrapped her legs around me tightly, pulling me closer. I felt her thighs and up between our chests. Her breasts were the perfect size in my palms.

I was a little surprised but gladly got onto my back when she pushed me to role over and got on top. I smiled up at her as she smiled down, using my chest as support. I held her hip and teased her breast with my free hand, leaning up and pulling her down so I could use my mouth.

She moaned deeply, continuing her movements and cradling my head close to her chest. I fucking loved every minute and, shortly, took over, holding her hips in place as I thrust up into her.

I captured her lips in a kiss, but she broke it with a little cry—hopefully of pleasure. She bit her lip—I'm guessing to keep from making too much noise—and leaned her forehead against mine.

"Baby..."

I kissed her full pink lips again, loving the way she moaned while she kissed me back passionately.

I sat up slowly so I could better take over with my arm around her waist tightly and my hand pushing her blonde hair off her face. She pulled at my hair slightly, moving her hips back and forth and kissing me. She moved her mouth to my neck and shoulder, breathing deeply against my skin.

"You feel so damn good," I told her, feeling her smile before actually seeing it.

"You too, baby... And so big."

She definitely knew how to boost my confidence. I knew I was big, but hearing her say it was even better than actually being it.

"I know. It's a gift I have."

She laughed lightly, and it mixed with a moan. I lay her down on her back and easily pushed her legs up beside her. I could definitely get used to how her body moved.

Even when I removed my hand from one of her knees, she left it there, using her hands to grab onto my ass as I moved into her faster now that she seemed to be used to me.

I felt between us, circling her clit with my thumb and loving the way her body responded to it. Her walls contracted, her fingernails dug into my skin, and she arched her back, her eyes closed and her mouth open in the sexiest way.

I wanted her to come more than I wanted to breathe right now, continuing my movements with a little more power and speed.

"Fuck," she whispered, making me almost come undone. "Oh, fuck."

I'd never heard her curse and liked that I made her do it.

Her hands moved up my back, one hooking up around my shoulder as she brought the other into her own hair and tugged.

Every moment, she looked more beautiful than the next, and I was amazed. I leaned down to kiss her and help block her moans. She moved her hand into my hair and kissed me with an intense need. I held her hips as I felt her getting closer and kissed her neck when she broke the kiss and cried out in ecstasy, her whole body tensing under mine.

Fuck, holding off had never been so hard.

She was so adorable as she came off her high, biting her lip to hold off the goofy smile and then whispering, "Oh, wow."

I smiled down at her as I pushed in and pulled out again slowly. She looked into my eyes and smiled shyly.

"How you doin'?"

"Mmm, perfect... You?"

"Perfect." I nodded, feeling like the word didn't do this moment justice.

She surprised me yet again by pulling her legs between us and holding her thighs up to the side of her body. I could get even deeper, easier this way. She was wetter and slightly looser than before, but still so tight I had no idea how I could hold off so long.

"I fucking love yoga, _mami_." I smirked, able to lean down and kiss her even between her thighs.

"Me too," she smiled.

I couldn't wait to see what else we could do thanks to her flexibility and strength. But tonight, I wanted to be more intimate and be able to see her beautiful face at all times.

I picked up my movements, not wanting to hold off any longer because I knew I couldn't, and she held onto my arms. The fucking perfectly feminine soft sounds coming from her lips could drive any man wild without even touching her, but being inside of her at the same time was my undoing.

I groaned into her neck so I couldn't cry out loud and held her closely as I felt my own orgasm hit, spilling hard into the condom and automatically becoming drained.

I pulled out of her with another groan and rolled onto my back exhaustedly. She snuggled into my chest, her hand feeling my bicep.

As she moved away slightly, I moaned for her not to.

"Just getting you a tissue, baby," she told me softly, handing it over.

"Thanks,_ mami_, you're the best."

She smiled at me and moved in to give me a kiss.

I took the condom off and rolled it into the tissues she'd handed me, laying still with her for a moment.

I didn't argue when she got up. I watched her through the dim light as she pulled a pair of pink panties on then a white and red nighty that came half way down her thighs. I smiled as I noticed it had a Santa Claus face on the front.

"Have you been naughty or nice?" I asked.

She kneeled onto the bed and kissed me, taking the tissues from my hand. "Tonight, a little of both, I think."

I smiled at her, and she smiled back happily, stepping into the bathroom to throw the tissue out and going to unlock her bedroom door. She picked my boxers up and handed them to me as she got back to bed.

I groaned lazily as I got up to use the bathroom and put them back on. When I returned, she was snuggled in, and there was no place I'd rather be than right here with her.

* * *

><p>Chapter Photos: Check out photos of Jake, Rose, and Aiden at the party here, http:nooneelsebelieves(dot)weebly(dot)com/chapter-14(dot)html


	15. Rose: Dinner Date

Huge kisses and hugs to jkane180 for everything from her friendship to betaing.

Pics of Aid, Rose, and Jake? Yep, check it:

http:/nooneelsebelieves(dot)weebly(dot)com/jake-rosalie-and-aiden(dot)html

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Fifteen — Rosalie — Dinner Date<em>

I snuggled into Jake's side when he got under the covers with me. I'd forgotten what it felt like to be held by someone and feel completely safe in their arms. I'd also forgotten how fun sex could be. I hadn't enjoyed it with anyone since before Aiden was born.

After Royce became abusive, it was always a 'get it over and done with' kind of thing. I couldn't let go with him, and I never enjoyed it.

Perhaps the biggest thing I had forgotten was how amazing it was to share this with a person I had real feelings for.

Another smile made its way onto my face when he kissed my forehead. I looked up at him and felt his jawline with my fingertips.

"What's up, _mami_? You okay?"

I nodded. "Are you okay?"

"Never better." He tucked my hair behind my ear.

"Yeah... That was nice," I sighed contently.

"Nice?" he complained, acting offended.

"You _rocked_ my world, baby," I grinned.

"That's better."

We lay that way for a little while before he asked if he should leave before Aiden wakes up tomorrow morning.

I shook my head. I didn't want him to leave early as much as I didn't want to spend the night alone. "Stay, and I'll make you breakfast. I'm sure Aid won't mind that you slept over."

"Okay... You gonna make me whole wheat pancakes?"

"You know it."

He groaned as he pulled me in to kiss him. "You're perfect, you know that?"

I shrugged, happy he thought so. "You tired?"

He nodded. I was too. I wished him sweet dreams before easily falling asleep curled up next to him.

In the morning, I grabbed Jake a clean towel and let him shower in my bathroom while I made him and Aiden pancakes. I was all ready for my Saturday classes and felt badly I wasn't going to be able to spend the day with Jake.

Both Aiden and Jake arrived to the table at the same time. Jake was wearing his pants from last night and his under shirt, and Aiden was set in his workout clothes.

We talked about the party last night then Jake dropped Aiden and me off, asking if he could take us out to dinner tonight. Aiden and I agreed, and I was happy this wasn't goodbye for the day. I kissed Jake and heard Aiden laughing, but he ran ahead of me inside before I could ask what was so funny.

"See you soon." Jake winked.

I felt my heart flutter and really appreciated how much nicer I felt with him in my life.

When I got inside, I asked Alice if she was okay with us not doing our usual Saturday thing. First, she teased me about Jake and somehow knew something big had happened last night, but then she said it was no big deal because she had Christmas preparations to deal with.

She did take Aiden until I was completely done for the day though, then teased me again about having some 'sex glow' when I came to pick him up. Alice made up her own sayings, and I sure didn't see any glow in me.

It was probably the fact that she just knew we were around that stage in our relationship. Wow, I was in a relationship. I had never really thought about being in a romantic relationship as of late. I was happy though.

Later, after Aiden and I were all showered and ready, Jake picked us up and took us to an organic Italian restaurant.

"Are you teasing me with this organic thing?" I asked, letting him take my hand as Aiden walked ahead of us and opened the door like a gentleman.

"No, _mami_, I'm just trying to impress you and show you I know what you guys like."

"Well, you do impress me," I assured him.

Once we were seated and looking over our menus, Aiden asked, "Are you going to come over for Christmas with us?"

Jake looked at me then Aiden. "I don't know..."

"Well, I'm sure Jake has his family to be with. Maybe if he has time he can come be with us when he's done?" I told Aiden while also asking Jake.

"That would be good, right? I'll come over as soon as I'm done, and we can do Christmas things for the rest of the day."

"Okay, yeah." Aiden nodded, happy with the answer, looking down at his menu.

"What are you going to have, _cachorro_?"

"Mmm, I don't know."

"What about you, _chica_?"

"Maybe we can do a family style thing and get two big dishes to share?" I suggested.

"You like that idea?" he asked Aiden.

Aiden approved, and we all decided on two dishes. When we were pretty much done eating, Aiden did the cutest thing by putting his arms around Jake's and leaning against him.

"You tired, darling?"

He gave me a sleepy smile.

"Too much food, right?" Jake asked, moving his hand onto Aiden's back and rubbing it up and down. The sight of the two warmed by heart beyond anything else.

"Yeah." Aiden nodded, snuggling in closer.

Jake was smiling down at him, so I didn't think he was bothered.

Before the dessert came, Jake pulled Aiden into his lap so they could share and Aiden could better lean on him.

He really got the royal treatment by being carried back to the car though. My son was a friendly person and could get along with most people, but I was still really pleased with how easily he got along with Jake and liked him.

Aiden stayed awake for a little while longer before both Jake and I put him to bed. Jake stayed, and we talked about a whole bunch of random things before he left because he had work early.

I went to sleep happy again—although missing Jake's warm body next to mine like I'd enjoyed the previous night.

Hopefully, there'd be many more to come.


	16. Jake: Superman

Spanks to the lovely jkane180 for betaing!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen — Jake — Superman<strong>

Christmas morning was like any other. _Mi'amá_ and brothers didn't let me sleep in. I guessed it was okay—the sooner I got done here, the sooner I could go spend the rest of my day with Aiden and Rose.

Instead of having breakfast first thing like we usually did, we all sat around and opened presents. I got some new clothes and a book I had asked for. _Mamá_ made a bigger breakfast than usual, and we all ate too much.

I kicked back on the recliner and watched television with my brothers for a couple of hours, messaging back and forth with Rosalie. I couldn't wait to fucking see them, but _mi'amá_ would kill me before she'd let me leave the house without staying for lunch.

"Jacob, did you invite Isa like I asked you to?"

I looked at her sideways. "Why would I invite her?"

"Because I asked you to. Your brothers' girlfriends are coming."

"You're forgetting that Ana's Jared's girlfriend and Elena is Seth's. Isa's not my girl, Ma."

She got mad at me then, mumbling and cursing under her breath about me and my attitude as she went back to the kitchen.

"Don't worry, _Mamá_, at least you got one perfect son," Jared yelled after her.

I rolled my eyes as Seth laughed. "Yeah, you're god's fucking gift to the world," I said sarcastically.

"At least you know it."

I let out a heavy breath, picking up my cell so I could text Rosalie again.

_Wish I was there right now... Think I could sleep over tonight?_

She texted me back a few seconds later. _I was hoping you would. ;-)_

That made me smile, and soon, I fell asleep in my relaxed position.

Seth woke me up when the girls arrived and lunch was served. We all ate outside where _Mamá_ had set up and arranged everything nicely.

Ana was a sweet girl, helping put all the food out. I wondered how my brother landed her. She seemed smarter than that.

I ate slower than I wanted to, but when everyone seemed like they were done, I stood and kissed my ma's cheek.

"Thanks for the food, Ma. It was amazing, like always."

"Where are you going, _mijo_?" she worried.

"Out," I responded, heading into the house.

I heard her calling after me and following me to my room. I already had Aiden's gift in my car, but Rosalie's was on my dresser still as I'd only had the chance to wrap it last night.

"Jacob, what has gotten into you lately?" _Mamá_ asked, standing at my door as I looked for a hoodie to throw on.

"What do you mean?" She was really starting to frustrate me with always being on my case.

"You're being so secretive. Are you doing drugs?"

"Of course not." I shook my head. I couldn't believe her sometimes.

"Then what? You're always going somewhere."

"I have a life, okay?" I told her, "Why are you on my case now? I always go out when I have nights off."

"Not like this. You're different."

"I have somewhere I need to be," I told her, taking the box that was for Rosalie and putting my keys into my pocket.

"Who's that for?"

"My friend."

"A _girl _friend."

"Yes," I sighed, wanting to leave.

"So you _are_ dating someone?"

I stared at her.

"It's okay if you are, but why are you keeping it from me? I just want to be a part of your life."

"You are, Ma. But this thing is new, and I need my own space. My relationships have nothing to do with you."

"I only want to make sure she's good enough for you."

"She is. Now can I please leave?" She was being ridiculous.

"See? What's with this attitude?"

"And what's with you not knowing how to leave me alone? What do you want from me? I'm a good son, aren't I? I help you with the bills. I fix shit around the house. I clean up after myself. I just want some privacy sometimes."

I hated having to say any of this to her. I didn't like it; that's why I avoided it.

"Look," I pushed my hair back and tired to take a deep relaxing breath, "You'll meet her when I'm ready. It's still a really new thing."

"I just want you to be happy, Jacob."

I smiled sadly and went over to hug her, kissing the top of her head. "I am... I'll see you tomorrow."

She let me leave without following me for a change. I felt bad for upsetting her if I had, but I needed my own life—I knew it was bad, but sometimes it felt like she was suffocating me.

When I finally made it to Aiden and Rosalie's, they were still in their pajamas. Cartoons were playing on the television, and there was a big mess in front of the tree.

I kissed Rosalie as she held the door open for me and carried Aiden's gift to the living room.

"Wow!" He jumped around it.

"That one's yours, man," I told him, smiling at how excited and happy I could make him.

"It's big, right?" Rose smiled.

"It's huge!" he yelled. "Can I open it?"

"Go crazy," I told him, hoping he'd like it.

He ripped at the paper, throwing it all around until he came to the box. I'd gotten him a four-wheeled scooter.

"Wow, this is so cool! Thank you so much!"

"You're very welcome. I'm happy you like it."

"You didn't have to spend so much money," Rose told me, leaning her head on my shoulder as I wrapped my arm tightly around her waist.

"It wasn't a lot." I kissed her forehead.

"Mom, look at this!"

"You need help opening it, darling?"

"Yes please."

"I'll help," I said. "You open yours."

"Okay, thank you."

Rosalie sat on the couch to open her gift while I got on the floor with Aiden and took the scooter out of its box.

He surprised me with a big hug that made me feel like superman.

"Oh, Jake... You're so sweet. How'd you know?" Rose asked.

I smiled up at her, seeing she liked her gift.

"I saw it in your bathroom the other day." It was a set of body lotion, shampoo, conditioner, and whatever else came with it, of the coconut scent she always smelled like. I figured I'd get her something I knew she'd like. Also, I loved the damn smell—it was _her_ smell.

"Thank you so much."

I winked at her beautiful smile and looked back at Aiden as he checked out his new scooter.

"These are for you, baby," Rose handed me a bunched of differently wrapped gifts and sat on the floor with me.

"Come here," I told her.

She smiled, leaned in, and kissed me. "Open them."

I did. I got surfboard wax, a key chain, and a cool t-shirt from Aiden, and a brown leather woven bracelet from Rosalie similar to the ones I wore. I loved it.

"You want to get dressed so we can take that thing out for a spin?" I asked Aiden, my arm around Rosalie as we watched him.

"Can I?"

"Of course, darling."

Aiden ran off, and Rosalie got up too, saying she'd better throw some clothes on as well. I got to follow and lay back on her comfortable bed as I watched her. She was so damn sexy, even while pulling on sweats. There was something so natural to her.

She crawled over me on the bed as I smirked at her. She cuddled into my chest and kissed my neck. "Thank you for coming over today."

"I couldn't wait to see you guys. I even got into a little argument with my ma."

"Oh, no," she frowned, looking up at me.

I soothed her hair back before Aiden yelled that he was ready.

"It's no big deal. I can tell you later," I told her.

We both got off the bed and headed downstairs with Aiden so he could learn how to use his new scooter. Once he got the hang of it, we even made Rosalie try it out. She kept saying she'd break it, and I kept reminding her it carried Aiden and me at the same time and she was much smaller than me.

Rosalie cooked dinner while Aiden and I continued playing outside, and when she was done, we all ate. We spent the rest of the night laid back on the couch watching television and being lazy. She had her camera with her and told me she'd gotten some great shots in today.

I asked to see, flipping through her camera to see the pictures from today. There were some close-ups of Aiden and Rosalie from this morning—him opening his presents and some of her too—then the rest were from when I came over. A bunch were of me and Aiden learning to use the scooter. She said they were her favorites.

I pulled the camera in front of us, and she pressed her cheek to mine as we took a photo. It wasn't our first; we'd taken some at the Christmas party, and I hoped it wouldn't be our last.

"We make a great couple, _mami._" I hugged her. She was the only one I wanted to be a couple with.

I helped her clean up after we put Aiden to sleep. She was tired, so we got into bed as well, facing each other to talk.

"So, what happened with your mom?"

"I don't know. She's always on my fucking case about something. I don't get it. I'm an adult; don't I deserve privacy?"

"She's always going to want to be a part of your life, no matter how old you are."

"I know. But I do all this shit for her—I give her most of my paycheck, I do anything she asks, I never really got into too much trouble at school... She wants to know where I am every second. And if I don't want to tell her, she thinks I'm on drugs. It's what she said today."

"Did you tell her you're with me?"

"I told her I'm with someone, yeah, but it's none of her business. She's really invasive, Rose. I don't want her judging you."

Rosalie nodded. "I can see why she wouldn't want her twenty-one year old son dating a twenty-nine year old woman with a kid."

I shook my head and cupped her cheek. "I don't see any of those things as something bad."

"I don't either... But I can see why your mother would."

"Well, she doesn't have a say. No one does... I need to live my own life, you know? I can't let what she thinks hold me back. I don't think it's fair though. I do so much more than any other son I know of, and sometimes it feels like she doesn't even see that."

Rosalie's smile was kind and understanding. "I'm sure she does. It's just hard sometimes to show how much we love someone without overstepping. Mothers are known for overstepping. I can't imagine what I'll be like when Aid starts dating."

"You're going to be understanding and kind like you are now." I studied her blue eyes and pretty smile for a while. "I never talked to anyone like this before—like I can say anything and you'll understand and have something smart to say."

Her smile grew. "I don't have anything smart to say, but you can definitely tell me anything and know I won't judge you."

"You know, you can talk to me too. I can tell you're holding things in... Tell me something you never told anyone?"

Her smile faded, and she looked away. I caressed her face and was sorry for saying whatever it was that obviously upset her.

* * *

><p>Chapter Photos: Check out photos from Rose's camera here, http:nooneelsebelieves(dot)weebly(dot)com/chapter-16(dot)html


	17. Rose: Kissed a Girl

Thank you to my beta jkane180 for everything, and thank you guys for the reviews and reading, means a lot! Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Seventeen — Rosalie — Kissed a Girl<em>

Since meeting Jake, it had become so easy to forget and just be happy. I wanted to tell him. It would probably make me feel better, but I was afraid it would be too much. It _was_ too much.

"Okay, lets lighten the mood... Tell me something naughty you've done."

That big, beautiful smile of his made me feel better, and I snuggled into his chest when he pulled me in.

"Naughty?" I laughed.

"Yeah." He nodded, excited to hear what I'd say.

"I kissed a girl once..." I admitted, laughing at his surprised face.

"That's hot. Tell me about it?"

I laughed and shrugged. "I don't know. It wasn't really a big deal. We were in high school, at a party... probably drank too much."

"Am I a perv if this is making me hard?"

I laughed harder and shook my head. "No... I mean, she was pretty hot."

"Did you sleep with her?"

I shook my head. "Never went that far."

"Can I pretend it did?"

I giggled and lay back when he moved on top of me. "Yes." I breathed my answer, feeling him pull up my nighty, his hand moving along my inner thigh.

"So, what happened after the kiss?"

I bit my lip, looking up at him and the evident passion in his darkening eyes.

"She got on top of me... like you are now... then she kissed me some more." I moaned as he leaned down to kiss me. "She felt my breasts," I breathed against his lips.

He lifted his large hand over my breast and teased my nipple over the fabric. I craved this sort of contact from him. It was like the whole world faded out, and all that existed was the two of us.

"What then, _mami_?"

His other hand rubbed me over my panties, which I could feel I'd already soaked. I was extremely attracted to him, and it even scared me a little how easily I could let myself go with him.

"She pushed her hand into my panties," I whispered, biting my lip as he did so, smiling at me sexily.

"Were you this wet for her too?"

I shook my head just a little as I bucked my hips into his hand.

"Did you let her taste you?" he asked.

I nodded, wanting him to so, so badly.

He pulled back enough to lift my nighty off and slowly kissed his way down my body, taking my panties off as he went. I looked down at him, my breathing deep and heavy as he kissed my lower stomach and glanced up at me.

I weaved my fingers through his thick hair and wanted to cry out when he gently kissed my thighs instead of where I wanted him. He was a tease.

"She wasn't as big of a tease as you are." I smiled.

He laughed into my thigh, tickling me. "Oh, impatient, are we?"

I tried to smile innocently, but I wasn't sure how innocent I could look in this position.

Everything felt like the first time with him. It was like I'd never experienced this before, although I had. He was probably just better than the others... He _definitely_ was better than the others.

I gripped his hair and arched my back at the growing pleasure, crying out as I came almost too quickly, being caught off guard by how overpowering the sensation could be.

When he moved back up my body, placing soft kisses as he went, I sighed with overwhelming emotion.

"Then..." I began.

He grinned happily down at me and asked, "Then?" so that I would continue.

"Then I returned the favor."

"Oh, yeah?"

I nodded, pressing up against his strong chest so that he'd get onto his back. I wanted to do what he had done to me, which was strange, because I couldn't remember a time I'd ever liked doing it. I couldn't let Royce ruin everything for me; I knew that.

And just that easily, past experiences were forgotten as I gently kissed my own way down his body as he had mine. His hands were in my hair while I admired his perfectly sculpted chest, running my tongue over his nipple lightly.

His chest vibrated slightly with a moan, which only made me smile as I continued my way down.

It was so different, so nice, going at my own pace and doing this because I wanted to—because I cared for the man I was pleasing. I hoped I was doing okay, and by his reactions and encouraging words, I seemed to have the hang of it.

I couldn't believe how much fun I was having and how much doing this to him turned me on.

"Fuck, _mami_, come back up here," he groaned lightly, pulling my arm so I'd move.

I smiled down at him because he had a cute smile on with his eyes closed. I kissed his lips and reached for my night table drawer, pulling out the pack of condoms I'd gotten. If this was going to become an ongoing thing like I hoped, I'd go on birth control, but for now, I ripped a packet open and moved back to roll it over his length.

With his hands all over my body like a few nights ago, it felt even better when he entered me again. It was a little faster and more erotic than the first time, probably due to the fact that I really wasn't nervous anymore. I let myself go and did what felt good for both of us.

I giggled, and he dropped down beside me when we were done, spent and without another drop of energy. He let out a deep breath and looked at me. "I like you, _mami_."

"I like you too, baby," I smiled, moving onto my side and feeling his hair again. Wow, how had I gotten so lucky? He was a catch—handsome, kind, smart. I could sleep content next to him and look forward to having him here in the morning.

* * *

><p>Chapter Photos: Rosalie's nighties are often mentioned. Here are the kinds that she wears, http:nooneelsebelieves(dot)weebly(dot)com/rosalies-nightwear(dot)html


	18. Jake: New Year

jkane180 is beyond wonderful to me, thanks for everything.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eighteen — Jake — New Year<strong>

Out of the next five days, I spent three nights over at Rosalie's. I hung out with Aiden a few times while she ran her classes and even cooked them dinner. Aiden helped, of course, and the food turned out great. The three of us already felt like a team. I missed them when I wasn't around them, and I felt content when I was with them.

This is what it was meant to feel like. I was falling in love with her—I _had_ fallen in love with her. And I loved her son too. I even imagined being someone he could look up to and confide in as he grew. I wanted to be there for him.

"What do you think, baby?" Rosalie asked, making me direct my gaze at her.

I smiled wide at her sexy outfit. Black little numbers were definitely my favorite. "You're the sexiest woman I've ever seen. I love the dress."

"Thank you." She shrugged her shoulders with a cute smile before walking over to me and sitting on my lap.

All we were doing now was waiting for Aiden. We were going to a party at Emmett and Alice's place. Apparently, it was going to be a big thing with an open bar, music, food, and a view of the fireworks show.

This New Year would be amazing—I was spending it with my girl in my arms, which was the way I planned on spending the whole year.

When Aiden was finally ready, I drove the three of us over.

Sam greeted us with a wave before taking Aiden into the backyard where the other kids were.

"I have some people watching the kids, so don't worry, Aiden will be fine. You two can drink and have fun. And I have a room set up for you, so you don't have to drive home and can party till whenever you want," Alice rambled off quickly.

"Cool, thanks, Ali," I smiled.

"You're very welcome. Come on, come meet people."

For the next hour or so, I spoke with people I'd never met before. Some were Alice and Emmett's family members and others were friends. It was nice to see how well everyone got along.

As Rosalie was dancing with Alice's father, I leaned against the bar and watched her moving to the music like a pro with the old man who still had crazy good moves. I guessed when Latin blood ran through you, it didn't matter what age you were, you'd always have the flow.

"Hey," Alice smiled, coming to stand next to me and ordering a drink.

"Hey," I smiled in return, looking back out at Rose.

"Your dad's a good guy. I'm worried he might steal my girl though."

Alice laughed after taking a sip from her glass. "Yeah, he's crazy, but don't worry, Rose is pretty crazy about you."

My attention was turned to her then, my brow frowning as I wanted to hear more. "You think?"

"Rose and I have become close over the time we've known each other, and trust me, that_ chica_ has never smiled so much. Ever since you two hooked up, she seems more relaxed and genuinely happier."

"She makes me happy too."

"Good. 'Cause you two are definitely the cutest couple... after Emmett and I of course."

"Of course," I nodded, giving her a smirk.

She nudged me with her shoulder and leaned against the bar next to me, looking out on the dance floor.

"I'm scared _mi mamá y familia_ are gonna give me shit for it when they find out," I admitted, feeling like I could trust Alice enough to be honest. "I hate to say that, but it's true."

"Yeah, mine didn't like Emmett at first. They hated that he wasn't Mexican—like me being with him was somehow going against my roots... They came around... after awhile. He learned some Spanish; it really impressed my _papá_. After Sam was born, and they realized Emmett was a part of my life for good, they let it go. They all love Em now, like I knew they would if they gave him a chance."

"So you're just saying to give it time?"

She nodded. "If you love her, stand by her no matter what anyone else says... So what she's not an eighteen year old Mexican virgin? She's _better_."

"You sure do have a way with words, _chica_."

She gave my back a pat, making me realize how super short she was. "It's one of my finer qualities... Looks like your girl's calling you over."

I locked my eyes on Rosalie again, noticing she was now alone on the dance floor and waiting to grab my attention.

"Thanks for the advice," I told Alice with a wink, putting my beer down and going to join Rosalie.

We danced a lot and probably drank a little more than we should, but there was plenty of food to eat and help soak it up. By the time the fireworks began, we were settled on a comfortable chair together with her in my lap.

Aiden found us and climbed up onto my other leg, resting his head down on my chest.

"You tired, darling?" Rose asked, stroking his hair.

"A little," he replied. "I wanna see the midnight fireworks though." It was way past his bedtime, but New Years was always allowed to be an exception.

Rosalie pulled a nearby blanket over him and over her naked legs, snuggling even closer to me. This felt like the most perfect moment and like telling her now would be the icing on the cake.

I watched her pretty face as she looked up and enjoyed the colors and explosions. She glanced down at me with her blue eyes before kissing my lips softly.

I held Aiden closer since he seemed to be getting more tired by the minute, gripping onto the neckline of my shirt. I kissed the top of his head and looked up too.

Not long after, the DJ began counting down from ten.

Rosalie was looking at me with a smile, running her fingers through my hair.

"I love you," I told her as the DJ announced the number four.

Her mouth opened slightly before closing into a smile. As everyone around us cheered, she told me she loved me and leaned in for an incredible kiss. I felt the love in it—the need and the comfort.

"I love you," she whispered again.

"I love you, _mi dulce._"

She moaned and pecked my lips again. "Best New Year ever."

"Best New Year ever," I agreed.

I noticed Aiden was looking up at us now.

"Hey, _amigo_, you still with us, my man?" I laughed.

"Yeah," he rubbed his eyes. "Is it New Year yet?"

"Yes, darling, Happy New Year. I love you so much." She kissed his cheeks.

"Love you too." He wrapped his arm around my chest and snuggled in. "How do you say Happy New Year in Spanish, Jake?" he asked lazily.

"_Próspero Año Nuevo_."

"_Próspero Año Nuevo_," he repeated.

"Happy New Year, _mami_," I told Rose, tightening my hold on her waist.

"Happy New Year, baby." She kissed me again. "Are we hurting your lap?" she worried, seeing as the two of them seemed not to have any plans of moving.

"My lap's never been better," I assured her. "I don't want either of you going anywhere."

"I don't want to go to bed," Aiden mumbled, half asleep.

Rose and I smiled, giving him another minute to fall asleep completely.

I carried him carefully and followed her to where Emmett was putting Sam to sleep also. The kids had had an exciting night and stayed up longer then they probably ever had.

When we returned to the party, we wished everyone a happy new year and continued our drinking and dancing, even though I'd much rather have been alone with her.

She seemed to have the same idea, asking me if I was tired yet. I looked around and nodded with a grin, letting her lead the way. My guess was she'd slept here before, considering she knew her way around the house.

She locked the bedroom door behind us and giggled as I made her trip and stumble to the bed by being over eager and grabbing her hips.

I fell on top of her, making the both of us laugh even more.

We settled down after a minute, my hands pushing her dress up her hips.

"Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm really horny."

I laughed again, making her smile.

"I think I drank too much. That wasn't something that needed to be said, was it?" She was too funny and too cute.

"If you're horny, _mami_, then you'll like what we're about to do," I promised, unable to get her undressed quick enough.

"Are you horny too?"

I laughed into her neck. I guessed she did have one too many.

"Well, I definitely don't have anything other than my dick poking you right now."

"Oh, right." She bit her lip sexily as she felt her way between us and grabbed me through my pants. "I feel it."

"You better feel it. I thought you said I was big." I just wanted her to say it.

"You are!" she quickly put in. "And I love you very much."

I smiled down at my very cute and extremely sexy girlfriend. "I love you very much."

"Baby?"

She seemed serious, so I stopped for a moment, my hands feeling empty when they weren't on her.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay with me going on birth control?"

I was a little taken aback by the question but then realized… "So I don't have to use a condom?"

She nodded. "And 'cause it's safer and easier."

"I'm all for it, _mami_." What guy wouldn't be?

And it wasn't just that. Having her decide something like that meant that I wasn't just a passing thing for her.

She was my _novia,_ and I was the happiest man in the world. The woman I loved loved me back. How could I ask for more?

She moaned as she arched her back. "Baby?" she asked again.

I kissed her lips.

"Make love to me... speak to me in Spanish; it's so sexy."

I practically ripped both our clothes off as she giggled at my actions and tried helping.

She wanted Spanish—I could do that.

She wanted love making—I could do that, _with her_.


	19. Rose: Birthdays

Hello guys, thank you for reading, I hope you're enjoying it. Here is the next chapter, where Rose and Sarah finally meet. jkane180 is the amazing beta behind all this. Love her.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Nineteen — Rosalie — Birthdays<em>

The next month flew by. My thirtieth birthday was in early January. Alice and the girls took me out for a girls night the weekend before, where we had dinner then went to a club and danced most of the night away. It was so fun.

Since meeting Jake, I could really sense a difference in the way I allowed myself to truly let go. I was lucky to have him in my life.

On my actual birthday, Aiden and Jake made me breakfast in bed, and Aiden kept me company as Jake had to work. Aid and I spent most of the day together—going for a walk, then to play some mini golf and had lunch at a restaurant by the beach.

That night Jake took me out to a romantic dinner. He was a gentleman, and it was an incredible birthday. I wasn't sure why women complained about turning thirty. I found it to be a nice experience.

Jake and Aiden got me beautiful yellow sunflowers and a silver chain with a cute little round pendent. And Alice, to no surprise, a whole bunch of amazing clothes and shoes.

College started up at the end of January, with it came more work. Jake began his full class load and still worked close to full time hours. I worked my regular hours, teaching all my classes at the studio, and went to school part-time—taking two classes at the times that I could. They had to be while Aiden was in school and I wasn't working, so I wasn't offered many options.

Jake slept over most nights. I cleared out drawers for the clothes he had here and welcomed his blue toothbrush next to my pink one. I was so unbelievably happy.

With the first week of February already here, we were celebrating Jake's twenty-second birthday. It was easy to forget his age sometimes—and when I remembered, I felt a little guilty. He reminded me a few times that it didn't matter. He was right. Why should it be something to feel guilty over? He was a grown man; it wasn't like I was taking advantage of him and making him do something he didn't want to.

On his birthday, he spent the morning at his home because his mother wanted to cook breakfast for him. Between his classes, I took time off so I could take him to lunch, then he worked and went home for dinner with his family again.

He wanted to watch a movie that night, so the three of us kicked back and watched something that both Aiden and Jake had picked.

Today, the Sunday after his birthday, was the party his mom was throwing for him at their house. With Aiden and I invited, it would be the first time I'd meet his family. I was nervous and suddenly didn't feel good enough.

"What about this?" I sighed, showing Jake and Aiden my third outfit.

Aiden rolled his eyes dramatically.

Jake smiled. "It's great, just like the other two outfits were." He tilted his head.

"But..." What if his mother hated me? "I don't know."

"You're stunning. Come on, let's just go." He wasn't really overly excited about this party. I wondered if he was worried his mom wouldn't like me as well. He hadn't really said anything, and I didn't want to ask.

"Okay, fine, nothing I put on's gonna be good enough," I complained, giving up.

"I want to meet Jake's family! Come on!" At least Aiden was looking forward to this, running ahead of us to the door.

Jake got up from his reclined position on the couch and took my hand. "Let's get this over and done with," he said.

I frowned but followed behind, grabbing the wine and flowers I'd gotten for his mother.

The ride to his house was short and silent other than Aiden's random singing.

"I'm sorry if my mom's weird... Just let me know if you want to leave. I don't care. I'd rather just hang out with you guys," he told me when we arrived and got out of the car.

I shook my head. "I'm excited to meet your family." They were a part of his life, and I wanted to know all of him.

He squeezed my hand, and I smiled slightly when Aiden took his other hand, the three of us walking up to the front door. It smelled amazing inside, and there was music and laughter coming from the back.

Jake led us to the kitchen, where a pretty brunette woman was in the middle of putting some food together. She had the same eyes as Jake but looked way too young to be his mother.

"Jacob, you're here finally. Where have you been?"

"Hey, Ma, we were just getting ready." I guessed she _was_ his mom.

She looked at me then down to Jake's other side where Aiden was.

"Ma, this is my _amigo_ Aiden, and this is my mom Sarah."

"_Hola_, Sarah!" Aiden greeted excitedly.

She smiled at him and came over to shake his hand. "_Hola, mijo_. Did Jacob teach you that?"

He nodded. "Jake and my aunt Alice teach me 'cause I want to learn Spanish."

"It's a nice language to learn." She winked. "And you sound _increíble._"

He smiled brightly at her. "Is that good?"

She nodded. "Very good."

As her gaze returned to me, someone else entered the kitchen.

"Hey! Birthday boy's here... Oh, and he brought his_ mamacita_ with him. Damn, bro, I'm not surprised you were hiding her. Scared she'll realize I'm the better Black?"

"Shut the fuck up, Jared, and be respectful."

"Shut the fuck up, or be respectful? Which is it?"

"Boys, children are present." Sarah shook her head. "Don't listen to them, _mijo_," she told Aiden.

"Ma, this is Rosalie. Rose, this is my mom Sarah and my stupid brother Jared, who _has_ a girlfriend. Remember Ana?"

"We have an open relationship." He shrugged like it was no big deal, shaking my hand.

"No, you don't," Jake put in.

I ignored the guys, who were quite funny, and handed Sarah the wine and flowers. "These are for you, Sarah. Thank you for inviting us. Your home is beautiful."

"Thank you," she said shortly, taking the two items from my hands and putting them on the counter.

"Come to the back, little man." Jared waved Aiden over.

I smiled at him, and he followed Jared, the two of them already in conversation.

Jake put his arm around me, and I felt really awkward with Sarah not saying anything to me. It was obvious she wasn't happy with what she saw.

"Come on, _mami_, let's go to the back... Need us to bring anything out, Ma?"

"No, you two go."

He led me outside, where I met too many family members to count and said hello to some of his friends, who I'd already met and even gone out with once.

Everyone was really nice, and the food was great. I felt like I should speak to Sarah though. I wanted her approval, and I wanted her to know I cared for Jake deeply.

When she stood up to go inside again, I offered to help, picking up some empty plates and following her. Jake asked me what I was doing, but I told him I was fine and would be right back.

"You don't have to help," Sarah told me as I began washing the dishes.

"It's okay. I want to. You're doing everything on your own."

"I always do, and I always manage."

Okay, so she didn't want me in her kitchen. I got it.

"Sarah... I just want you to know, I really care about your son. He's an amazing person."

"Of course he is. I'm his mother; I know that better than anyone."

"I wasn't implying you didn't." She definitely wasn't trying to make this easy on me.

"How old are you, Rosalie?"

"I'm sorry?" I was expecting the question, but not so soon.

"I realize that's not a question women like answering, but you have a child... and you're dating _my_ child, so I feel I have a right to ask you."

"Of course you do, and I don't mind. I was just caught off guard... I just turned thirty."

"That makes you eight years older than my son... Does it not brother you dating someone so much younger than you?"

I shook my head. "That's not a factor in our relationship." Eight years wasn't so bad, was it?

I just now realized she was only eight years older than me. No wonder she didn't look old enough to be Jake's mother. She was very young when she had him.

"It should be. He's too young to be with a woman who has a child already... You know, since he met you, he's hardly at home anymore. I think he sleeps at your home more than his own."

I wasn't sure what this had to do with anything, and I had no idea what she wanted me to say. Jake had a right to do what he wanted.

"Can I help, Sarah?" someone interrupted.

We both turned to the girl who'd just entered. She was probably around Jake's or Jared's age with pretty big brown eyes and a nice figure.

"Please, Isa, help me take these outside."

She gave me a smile before helping Sarah out and leaving me alone in the kitchen. I was sure Sarah would much rather have someone like Isa dating her son than someone like me.

I sighed and finished off the remaining plates. As I wiped my hands and got ready to leave, Jake entered.

"What's going on?" he asked, his brow frowned and his bright hazel eyes a little darker than usual.

I shrugged. "Your mom doesn't approve. I'm not surprised."

"What the fuck did she say?"

I tilted my head as he got in closer and wrapped his arms around me. "I knew she wouldn't be thrilled with me, but it kinda still bums me out."

"I'll talk to her, _chica_, don't worry," he told me sweetly, kissing my forehead. "Everyone else loves you, and she will too. She's just way overprotective and judgmental." He pouted his lips cutely while leaning down for a kiss.

"Thank you for coming with me today. She was giving me shit since before she even knew we were dating. She wouldn't be happy with anyone, trust me."

I snuggled into his inviting chest. "I love you, baby."

"I love you too." He kissed the top of my head.

I was at least grateful she was kind to Aiden. If she wasn't, then not only would she have a problem with me, but I'd have a problem with her too.


	20. Jake: The Beginning

jkane180, thank you for everything, my darling.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty — Jake —The Beginning<strong>

My anger had flared up too much since yesterday. I knew _mi mamá_ wouldn't be thrilled about my relationship with Rose, but I'd been hoping part of it was just in my head and that things would be better than I expected when it came down to it.

They weren't though. She was cold towards Rosalie to the point that it was obvious. After the party, all I wanted was to be with Rose and Aiden, so I left with them, deciding to deal with this today.

As soon as I'd walked through the door, our voices were raised, and we were fighting. Seth was the only other person in the house, but when he noticed I was here, he left quietly. Kid knew what was good for him.

"What the hell, Ma?"

"What?" She acted dumb. "All I did was ask her age. It's not my fault she thought I didn't like her... Which I don't, by the way."

"You fuckin' asked her how old she is?" Did this woman have any limits?

"Watch your language. And yes, I did. Did you know she's eight years older than you?"

I stood back in shock over how my mother was acting, walking around cleaning the kitchen like we weren't having this conversation.

"Do I know how old my girlfriend is? Of course I fucking do. What's it gotta do with you?"

"What did I say about that language? Under this roof, you have respect for me, you hear me?"

"I do have respect for you, Ma, but you gotta have respect for me too, and even more so for the person I love."

She gasped. "Bite your tongue! She's a thirty year old woman; you're a young, twenty-two year old man with a bright future... What's so wrong with Isa, huh? You think she doesn't like you? I know for a fact all the girls like you—especially her."

"I don't care," I told her sternly. "The _only_ one I want is Rosalie. I don't get why it's so hard for you to understand that you're not in charge of who I date. That's one thing in my life no one else gets to decide on. I won't let you treat her like shit. And stop fucking talkin' about Isa—nothing's ever gonna happen with us. Get that through your head."

"Why are you like this?" she yelled at me. "What did she do to you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Where did my son go?"

"I'm right _here_!"

"No, you're not. Some little boy who's in love with a Barbie doll is here... Don't you see she's not for you? She's old, she has a child already—she won't give you babies."

"I don't want babies—all I want is her and Aid. They make me happy. My future needs them for me to be happy." I spoke slow so it would sink in. "And she's not old. Thirty's not old. _And_ what the fuck do her looks have to do with it to you? I'm the one who's gotta be attracted to who I'm with."

"Of course you're attracted to her." She shook her head and rubbed her hand over her forehead. "I hate to think about what she did to you to get you this far deep already."

I wanted to grab the table so I could smash it against something and destroy it. The edge of the counter top felt like it might crumble in my hands from how hard I was holding on.

"Rose is a beautiful, kind person. You'd understand that if you saw past whatever the fuck it is that's holding you back. And Aiden is amazing—I'm gonna be there for him."

She acted as though she was going to faint at my declaration. "He's not your son, _mijo._ He's not your responsibility. You're so young. You deserve to have your own family to build."

I couldn't stay in this house for another moment. "When you decide you want to say some _normal_ shit to me and have had enough of sticking your nose in my business, call me. I can't be in this house right now." I headed to the door, my steps heavy as I went.

"Where are you doing?" She followed after me.

"Stay away from me, Ma."

"Jacob."

I stopped to turn to her before I got to the door. "When you figure out how crazy you're being over this, I expect you to apologize to my girlfriend. All she wanted was for you to like her, even a little bit, and you made her feel horrible."

"Is that was she said?"

I shook my head at her. "Is that all you have to say?"

"No!"

"Well, how about you tell someone who's gonna listen to your bullshit? I'm done."

She stared at me in shock. She looked smaller than usual, and I felt like I was towering over her. I was guilty instantly.

She had to know that I loved her and the only reason I wanted her and Rosalie to get along was because I did care so much—about them both—but I couldn't express that in any other way than anger right now.

"You'd never have talked to me this way before you were with her... Or if your father was here."

"Don't talk about that pathetic son of a bitch to me! I'm like this now because I actually have someone to fight for. I won't have you treating her like this... I do everything for you, Ma! But I won't not date her for you, and I won't do anything to hurt her just 'cause you want me to. She's a huge part of my life now. You gotta get used to it—or lose me."

As she broke down into tears, I headed the rest of the way to the door and slammed it shut as soon as I was outside. How could she act this way? Like it was the end of my life, when my life was only just beginning.

I was so angry my blood was boiling. It hadn't been this bad in a long time. I did the only thing I could think of besides smashing some poor guy's head in; I went to the closest tattoo parlor.

I didn't even remember going in there and sitting down for the time it took the rocker chic to tattoo my chest; I just remembered picking the design because as soon as I saw it, I knew that was it.

I'd gotten all my other tattoos when I didn't know what to do with myself as well. It was what calmed me down—the humming of the needle and the loving sting.

I paid the girl and gave her a huge tip. I thought she may have flirted with me; I couldn't remember.

The next thing I knew for sure was using my key to walk into Rosalie's apartment and Aiden running at me with a soccer ball.

"Hey, _amigo_, what's this?"

"Can you take me to soccer practice, please? Mama can't."

I frowned, wondering why she couldn't and looked up in time to see her walking out of the bedroom.

"Hey, baby," she smiled, coming to kiss me.

I was instantly feeling better. "Hey... What's going on?" Rosalie worked much better than getting a tattoo did.

"One of the girls is sick. They asked me to fill in for her. I gotta do it; she's helped me before... Can you take him?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Yes!" Aiden cheered, running to his room now that he was sure he wouldn't miss his practice.

"Thank you, baby," she snuggled into my chest, "I'm sorry. You know, if you can't, Alice can just pick him up on her way."

"No, it's fine. What else am I gonna do all alone while you two are out doing your things?"

"Okay." She pouted her pretty lips up at me, and I smiled.

"You gotta make it up to me extra good tonight though," I joked. She didn't have to do anything if she didn't want to; she knew that. And besides, this wasn't even a favor.

"I'll try to think of something." She gave me a sexy smile as I moved my hands down to her ass and squeezed.

"This is the best ass in the world."

"Says you."

"Isn't my opinion the only one that matters when it comes to my girl's booty?"

She hummed and whispered a soft yes before my lips came down to hers. Her fingers worked their way into my hair as she pressed up on me the more I squeezed.

"Wish you could fuck me right now," she whispered.

_Fuck!_ She said the sexiest things sometimes, without even sounding like she was trying.

"Something for you to look forward to I guess," I teased.

She shook her head and laughed, stepping back. "Definitely."

Aiden and I went to his practice. I sat with Alice in the stands as we cheered the guys on and soaked in some of the sun. I made dinner for Aiden and I and put Rosalie's in the fridge.

"When can we go surfing again? We haven't been in ages."

"I get out of work at three on Saturday. We'll go then. You'll be there with your mama anyway. I'll just meet you guys, okay?"

He nodded. "Okay."

After Rosalie came home and helped him with his homework while she ate, the two of us tucked him in.

He gave me a big hug as I rubbed his back. "Thanks, Jake."

I wasn't sure if he was thanking me for taking him to practice or about Saturday, but I told him it was cool.

"Love you," he told me.

"Love you too, _cachorro,_" I cupped the side of his head, "Get some sleep."

Rosalie hugged my waist when we were in the living room alone, asking me how the talk with my mom went.

"I don't wanna talk about it right now, _chica_."

"Okay." She nodded, knowing not to push. "Give me half an hour? I want to get cleaned up."

"Sure." I kissed her then kicked back on the sofa and watched television as I waited for her to shower or do whatever.

"Baby?"

I turned back in the direction of the bedrooms and saw her head sticking out of the door. I turned the television and lights off, pulling my shirt over my head as I went over to her.

My mouth dropped open at the sight of her in that outfit at the same time as she gasped. I frowned a bit, unaware of why she was gasping because I was too concentrated on the skirt and knee high socks.

"What happened?" she asked, coming into my arms as though she'd forgotten she was dressed up sexy as hell.

"What?" I wondered. "Damn, my baby looks fuckin' smoking," I went on to say.

"Your chest."

"Oh." I finally looked down at the bandage and removed it.

She gasped again. "When'd you get this?"

"Today... You like it?"

"I love all your tattoos, baby." She stared at it while her fingers ran over the tribal tattoo I'd had since I was sixteen across my right upper arm. "It's so pretty."

"It's for you," I told her, pushing her blonde hair back behind her shoulder.

She kissed the middle of my chest, next to the red rose positioned a little to the left side—where my heart was.

"I love you," I told her.

She looked up at me for a second, wrapping her arms around my waist and laying her cheek against my chest.

"I love you too... I don't ever want to be without you."

"You don't have to be. I don't even plan on leaving you." I leaned down to kiss her gently and slowly, pushing her backwards to the bed.

She undid my jeans while I watched.

"Does the outfit get to stay on?" I wondered, so turned on, not only by how amazing she looked but that she made the effort, for me. I didn't need her making the effort; she was already way more than enough, but I wouldn't complain.

She nodded. "I'm not wearing any panties under the skirt..."

* * *

><p>Chapter Photos: Check out Jake's new tattoo here, http:nooneelsebelieves(dot)weebly(dot)com/chapter-20(dot)html


	21. Rose: Time

Thank you everyone for commenting and reading, and lots of love to my beta jkane180 for helping.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Twenty One — Rosalie — Time<em>

Although I'd put on the outfit thinking we'd do a little role playing with it, the way the night played out was much better. He held me in the most intimate position while we made love, looking into each other's eyes and kissing softly. He made me feel so beautiful and extremely loved.

The rose on his chest was a visible sign of the love I felt from him, and it was perfect. _He_ was perfect. Happy tears ran down my temples while he moved inside me, asking if I was okay.

I told him I was amazing—I was in love and happy.

After we climaxed together, I drew us a bath and told him to sit so his chest wasn't soaking in the water. I sat silently as he joined me in the tub, realizing the only reason I knew anything about tattoos was because of Royce. He had them.

"You okay?" he asked, his hand wrapping around my upper arm and pulling me to him in the water.

I found comfort against his strong chest and sighed.

"I should tell you something," I whispered softly.

"What do you mean?"

I wished I could hold off the tears that were coming. Jake was a part of my life now, and he deserved to know—I just didn't know how to say it, or if I even should.

"Hey, hey, you okay? What's wrong?"

I bit my lip, turning into him slightly. "You deserve to know all my secrets... It's not fair that I can't bring myself to talk to you about..."

"What, baby?" He cupped my face with the most worried expression I'd ever seen on him before pulling me into his neck, where I cried.

It wasn't until this very moment I actually felt like I was letting out all the hurt Royce had caused me in the past. Jake shushed me and told me it was okay.

"I'm here... And I'm gonna be here when you want to tell me. You can't scare me away, _mami_. Nothing can..."

I held onto him tighter, and he stayed that way for me until I cried it out, sniffling a weak thank you.

"For what?" He smiled kindly, wiping my face with his wet hands.

"Being here... Holding me... I didn't realize how much I needed that. You're so special to me."

"And you're the most special person in my whole world... Although you and Aid do share the spot."

I smiled brightly and wiped my face as well, taking a deep breath.

"Feel better?"

I nodded.

"You'll tell me when you're ready?"

I nodded again. "Just not right now. Tonight was too good to ruin it with the past."

He kissed my temple. "Come on, _mami_, let's get you dry and into bed."

It had been an emotionally draining night.

We got out of the tub and dried off. He hugged me from behind and kissed my shoulder, asking if I had ointment so the tattoo wouldn't scar.

I applied some over the fresh tattoo and got onto my toes to give him a kiss.

Sleep came quickly, bringing with it bad dreams of Royce that turned into good ones of Jake.

I awoke to him kissing my neck and rubbing my hip.

I moaned sleepily. "Don't go."

"I gotta... You sleep in. I'll take Aid to school and make him something to eat."

"No," I moaned, finally opening my eyes to see he was dressed and looked ready for his classes. "I'll make you something."

"Just stay in bed... And save me leftovers tonight? I should be done with work around nine."

The bed was so warm and inviting that I listened and went back to sleep. When I awoke a few hours later, the apartment was quiet without either of my men here.

I cleaned up a little, got ready, and went to my class before doing some grocery shopping and picking Aiden up from school.

We took a walk along the beach, then came home and ate after I made dinner.

Jake got back just after I'd put Aiden to bed. He was dirty from work, so he took a shower before sitting down to eat.

"I got a call today."

I smiled and watched him while he ate. "Oh?"

"I have an interview in a couple of days—at this company. They're hiring for lower end work—just like checking other people's work in the labs and tests and stuff... I probably won't get it, but... whatever."

"Baby, that's so great." I was excited now. "I'm sure you'll get it. Why wouldn't you?"

He shrugged. "They're hiring college students who're majoring in a bunch of different science fields. It would be perfect because they seem really flexible with classes and shit... The work wouldn't be as tiring as at the shop, and it pays pretty well... Has chances for moving up in the company too."

I rubbed his knee and nodded. He was so young, and he already did so much. It was only normal he got tired sometimes. "You deserve to get it, baby. Is your resume updated?"

He nodded. "I already sent it to them with the application."

"You'll be great," I encouraged.

His smile was wide and happy—the way I liked it. "Thanks, _mami._"

"Of course... You want more tea?" I asked, already getting up from my seat.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me down for a kiss. "Cookies for dessert too?"

I laughed and kissed him again. "Let me go so I can get them for you."

He pulled me down into his lap. "Never. I'd rather just have you."

"You don't have to pick. You can have it all." I played with his dark curls and kissed his cheek, loving it when he had some facial hair even though it itched me when I kissed him.

"Okay, good, 'cause I'm hungry still." He slapped my ass when I got up, making me hurry over to the kitchen.

I grabbed him some more tea and the box of cookies.

It was eating at me to ask him again about what happened between him and his mom, but I respected that he'd talk when he felt like it. I was also super excited for his interview now too. I really hoped he'd get it. They'd be crazy not to hire him.

It was as though he'd read my mind, taking a long drink before he began talking.

"I had a fight with my ma yesterday. I was pissed off over it... Sorry I didn't want to talk."

"It's okay." I shrugged. After all, he didn't push me to talk.

"She's acting all crazy about... I don't know… _us,_ I guess."

I nodded. "Maybe you guys can try avoiding me as a topic of conversation over there."

"She doesn't even know you. She'll come around..." I knew he wanted to add 'I hope' to the end of that sentence. "I told her it's you and me now. If she's not cool with that then too bad."

"But I don't want to be causing you two to fight."

He put his hand atop mine and shook his head. "Don't even worry. Nothing's gonna keep us apart, and nothing's gonna keep me and my family apart either... I think Jared really does want to steal you away from me though. Poor Ana."

I smiled and shook my head. "I'm sure Ana knows what she got herself into... What do you think about inviting your brothers and their girlfriends over here for dinner one night?"

He shrugged. "I really don't get to hang out with them a lot anymore. I'm sure they'd be into it."

"I guess we should hold off on your mom, huh?"

"Probably a good idea," he agreed.

I sighed but understood. Maybe she did just really need time.


	22. Jake: Aiden's Father

Thank you to my friend jkane180 for betaing.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Two — Jake — Aiden's Father<strong>

A week after my interview, I was called back for a second one. Another week later, I got offered the job. I was really excited. I'd be getting close to twice the amount of pay that I got at the shop, meaning I didn't have to work as much, and it was in the field that interested me. Plus, six months in, I'd be getting a raise, health benefits, and paid vacation time.

I had given my two week notice to Billy, and today was my last day.

Rosalie had planned a night out for us and our friends to celebrate. She even chose a club that would take over eighteens so that Jared and Ana could come. Unfortunately Seth and Elena were still too young, but on the bright side, they were going to babysit Aiden and Sam for us.

Rose even thought to invite Jasper and Alice's cousin Maria—thinking they may hit it off.

Alice, Emmett, and Maria arrived to the apartment first, hanging out until everyone else made it.

Rosalie was right; the minute Maria and Jasper were introduced, they were in conversation, smiling and happy.

Jared and Ana were last, of course, because of my brother's dumb ass.

"Sorry we're late," Ana said while I hugged her hello. "He had to get his hair perfect; you know how he is." She smiled.

"Hey, it's for you, baby girl. You know you wouldn't love me like you do if I wasn't this sexy."

She skipped to his side with a huge, loving smile, giving him a kiss. "Yes, I would. Don't say that."

I was glad my brothers were happy and seemed to be in good relationships. I guess I hadn't really realized how important it was until I was in one too.

I placed my arms around Seth and Elena's shoulders as we hung out for a moment, wishing they could come along. They had at least another year to go until they could get into the over eighteens.

When we left, we all had dinner first then ordered way too much alcohol, drank, and danced at the club. I had a great time, not letting Rose out of my hold for a second.

The Monday following, _Mamá_ made me breakfast and kissed my forehead. "You look handsome—my little scientist."

I smiled at her and took a deep breath, a little nervous for my first day.

"Remember when you were little, _mijo_? You begged me to get you a white lab coat."

I nodded with a laugh. I was a trip.

"Do you get to wear one at work?"

"Yeah, yeah, I do."

We'd been off since my birthday, sort of cold and robotic like. It was odd; I wasn't even here that much anymore. But when she asked me if she could make breakfast for me on my first day, I didn't argue.

After a minute of silence and her sitting there not eating, she sighed. "I'm making lunch for Easter... Would you like to invite Rosalie and Aiden?"

I stopped eating, slightly shocked. Had I heard her correctly?

"I'll try and be nice," she added.

I nodded, trying not to look surprised. "I'll invite them," I said cooly.

"Okay, good."

I thanked her and gave her cheek a kiss. "Love you, Ma." All I wanted was for her to try and give Rosalie a shot. I knew after she did, she'd love her.

"Are you coming home tonight?" she asked before I could leave. "Does Rosalie cook?"

"Ah, yeah, she's a good cook..." The question was somewhat awkward sounding. "I was going to just head straight to her place. Why? You need me?"

"I want to make you and your brothers dinner. We don't have family dinner with you enough anymore."

I felt bad for not being around so much, so I nodded and agreed to be here. I knew Rose wouldn't mind.

After my first day and the one class I had, I went home for dinner. It was so good. I guess I really wasn't here for dinner that much anymore. I missed my ma's food.

I told them about my first day, which was cool. Jared called me a nerd, but Seth told me it sounded awesome. Kid was smart; he knew he had the chance to get more money off me with this new job. Jared called Seth a nerd too, and _mi'amá _asked him to please be quiet so we could have a nice family dinner.

I thanked _Mamá _for dinner and kicked back on the recliner, reading a book I needed to have done by tomorrow afternoon.

I got done kind of late. _Mamá _had gone to bed so I took a quick shower, dressed in some clean clothes, and went over to Rosalie's, using my key to let myself in.

She was sitting cross-legged on the couch with her laptop and a few books at her side.

"Hey, baby," she greeted me kindly. "How was your first day?"

The moment I got to see and kiss her, everything was a million times better. "It was good, _mami_. You doing school work?" I asked, sitting on the other side of the couch.

"Yeah, just trying to bang this out before morning."

I smiled evilly and leaned over to kiss her shoulder, "You should let me bang you out before morning."

She laughed and shook her head at my silly joke.

"You know you left that one wide open for me."

"I know, I know. It's all my fault." She winked at me. "So, you gonna tell me about your first day?"

There wasn't really much to say, so I gave her a little overview and told her to finish her work. I'd meet her in bed.

I guess I fell sleep before she was done because the next thing I knew, light was filling the room, and when I turned, Aiden was sitting on Rosalie's side of the bed.

"Good morning, _amigo_." I told him, holding my fist out so he'd bump his with mine.

He did but pouted and gave me a somewhat upset face.

I smiled, propped myself up on my elbow, and soothed his hair down. "What's goin' on?"

"I thought you'd be here for dinner... I wanted to know how your new work was."

He was too sweet. "It was really good,_ cachorro_. I missed you all day though."

He smiled when I said that, and I smiled at the fact that he thought of me.

"I missed you too." He threw himself into my arms for a hug.

I groaned from still not being fully awake and dragged him down with me. "Do I have to wake up now?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "I have school so I have to."

"I have school too." I groaned again.

"You don't like school?"

"I love school." It was a lie, but if he thought it wasn't my favorite thing, maybe it wouldn't be his.

"Me too." He nodded with a smile, pushing my arm off himself and sitting back up. I envied him for getting enough sleep.

I should have known that with all the good things I'd been feeling lately—work, Rosalie, Aiden, my family—that something would take that away.

On a regular Friday afternoon, Rosalie sat in my arms while we watched Aiden in his soccer game. She smiled and told him yes when he wanted to have a sleep over with Sam.

We took him home, packed him a bag, and dropped him off with Alice and Emmett. I took her to dinner at one of the small restaurants on the beach then we sat together on the sand, looking out at the sunset.

She'd been kind of distracted the last couple of days.

"What's up with you, _chica_?"

She gave me a smile that wasn't all there. I knew I shouldn't push her, but I had been waiting so long to understand and learn about her past. I was concerned for her and wanted her to tell me so she wouldn't have to be alone with her worries.

"I'm okay, baby," she said after a second.

"No, you're not... I love you. You can trust me enough to tell me anything. You know that, right?"

Her big blue eyes always gave her away.

"You think you can't trust me?"

"I know I can trust you," she assured me, turning to me with a frown.

"Then tell me what's wrong." I reached out to caress her cheek and pushed her soft hair from her forehead.

"It's hard..."

"It was hard for me too... telling you about my dad and all that... I feel a lot better knowing you know—knowing you don't judge me for it. I won't ever judge you."

I could tell how hard it really was for her. She looked down into the sand and ran her fingers over it for awhile, creating wavy patterns.

"I'm scared something happened to Adam."

Had I missed something? I didn't know any Adam. "Why do you think something happened to this person?" I took her hand in mine.

"He sends me money every month... It stopped... I don't care about the money—it's not about the money. I'm just worried about him."

Suddenly, a huge wave of despair came over me. I felt sick for the first time in... longer than I could remember. I let her hand go and laid my palm flat on the sand.

"Aiden's father?" I had to keep my teeth from grinding. I wasn't an asshole. I knew she could feel things for other people, but another man was different. I wanted to be her only love, like she was mine.

"Aiden's grandfather... from his father's side."

"Oh." I felt like an idiot. "I'm sorry, baby." I moved in closer and put my hands on her thighs, looking at her while she looked down with sadness. "I don't really understand." I wondered if now would be the time she'd tell me.

She began before I was even ready to hear it. I thought I was ready, but as soon as she said his name, I wasn't.

"I met... Royce... when I was twenty... No one had really cared for me since my parents died. It was easier with him... He took care of me... He wasn't always the nicest person, but... it was comforting finally having someone again."

"Royce? Aiden's father?"

She looked up at me quickly and nodded.

"I love you so much, Jake. You know that, right?"

I wiped her lone tear away and nodded that I knew. I did. I felt it every time she touched me, every time she looked at me. I didn't want her to ever look at anyone else the way she looked at me.

I might be jealous someone else once had what I did now, but they didn't anymore because she was mine. She chose me.

"Tell me. It's okay."

She shook her head. "It's not okay... You'll be mad at me."

"I would never be mad at you." How could she think such things?

She sniffled and shook her head. "When I left Royce, Adam helped me—he helped set us up here, change our last names so Royce couldn't find us... Made me promise to go to school... He was my second dad... and I loved it so much when he called me his daughter."

"Why did you have to leave and change your names?" I was really uneasy now, my mind thinking up the worst possible reasons at the same time as I couldn't think of anything.

"After... After I got pregnant," she shrugged and took a deep breath, her tears so heartbreaking, "he became... abusive..."

My blood was set on fire, and I could hardly hear her as she continued talking.

"I wanted to leave so many times, but I didn't know how... I finally couldn't take it anymore. I was going to do whatever it took... I should have known Adam would help... Aid was four... he begged me never to take him back to his dad... He doesn't mention it anymore, so I hope he's forgotten...

"But it's my fault I didn't do anything sooner... He hurt him, even though he probably didn't mean to... He hit me in front of my child... Aiden was little; he didn't understand... He tried to stop Royce. He got hurt... I'll never forgive myself for not protecting Aiden...

"I lost my second dad because I had to get away... I'm scared something bad happened, and I'll really never get to see him again...

"Don't get me wrong... I'm glad I left Royce. Aiden's so happy now, and so am I... I'm just worried."

I guess I hadn't said anything in awhile because she looked at me with worry. "Jake?"

"What do you mean?" I simply asked, the whole thing too much to process. How the hell was I going to get my hands on this guy so I could kill him? How could Rose stay with him while he did those things to her? To Aiden?

"I mean... I had to leave, never come back, so Royce wouldn't be able to find us... I couldn't stay in contact with Adam, just to be safe. He made me take every precaution... What if it's too late, and I really never get to see him again?"

"No." I stopped her. "What do you _mean_? What did he do to you?" I could hear my teeth grinding now, feel my jaw hurting.

"Ow, baby, stop." She pried my hands from her thighs; I'd been holding on too tightly.

"Tell me."

She tilted her head, wiping her wet cheeks. "Don't make me. That's not fair."

I was going to... I wasn't sure what I was going to do, but I didn't want her seeing me angry and hurting over the way I was about to react.

"I'm sorry... I just... Give me a minute," I mumbled.

She was upset, I could tell, but me, like this, couldn't help her. I was in a rage. I knew what he did to her. I knew because my father did it to my mother. How could she let him?

"Okay," she said softly, doing nothing as I got up and walked away.

I needed to get my head around this so I could calm down and be the man she deserved... I needed to protect her... But how? How could she not tell me after I told her?

There were so many questions I knew couldn't be answered. I just needed a minute or two.


	23. Rose: Easter

Thank you jkane180, you are very sweet!

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Twenty-Three — Rosalie — Easter<em>

I cried as I watched him walk away till I couldn't see him anymore. I'd known this was going to affect him more than it would someone else. He lived through my story with his parents. It wasn't fair that I didn't tell him I understood when he told me his story.

I didn't move out of my spot for awhile, looking out at the water and down at my lap. I wished this had gone differently. I didn't know what I wanted from him, but I definitely didn't want him to leave. I didn't want him to be angry at me for what I'd let Royce do to me when I was with him.

Just when I was thinking of getting up so I could walk back home, I heard his voice calling my name. I looked in the direction to see him running over. I walked over to close the distance between us sooner and almost had the wind knocked out of me by how tightly he held me.

"I'm sorry," he said into my hair.

I held onto his shoulders as tightly as I could, not wanting to let go and praying he'd always hold me too.

"I'll never walk away from you again. I'm an idiot. I wasn't thinking."

I sniffled and shook my head in his shoulder, finding comfort there. "You're not an idiot," I tried to say. It sounded muffled.

"I am, _mami_... I'm sorry. I'm just mad... Not at you though."

I finally looked up at him. "Don't be mad. That part of my life's over... You're my life now... You and Aid. I never thought I'd have someone as kind as you. You're such a beautiful person, baby... Just be happy. There's no reason for you to be mad."

He stood back only slightly, still keeping a hold on me. "There's no reason? Where the fuck was I when he was hurting you?"

I shook my head and frowned. "There's no possible way you can ask yourself questions like that. It's in the past, and it can't be changed... All I want is for you to be here now."

His hazel eyes were filled with too many emotions for me to figure them all out, and I so badly missed his big smile.

He watched me for awhile before he shook his head. "I'm sorry I was an asshole earlier. I shouldn't have acted that way... I think I understand why you couldn't say anything."

"You're never an asshole, baby. I love you."

He pulled me into his strong chest again, where I relaxed and let my emotions get under control.

"Let's go home."

I nodded, and he held me close as we walked to his car. We drove in silence, and I sat right down on the couch when we were back at the apartment, feeling drained and tired.

Jake had walked into the study and came out with my laptop, sitting beside me and opening it.

"What's his name, _mami_?" he asked, bringing his hand up to push my hair behind my ear.

"Adam Joseph King." I guessed that's who he was talking about.

I watched as he did a search on him in all the New York newspapers he could think of. He didn't find anything besides work-related articles on his company though.

Maybe I was over-thinking things. It was only one missed transaction. Maybe he was changing bank accounts or... well, there could be many reasons. I had enough money. I didn't need his help anymore. Like I'd told Jake, it wasn't about money.

Jake sighed and closed the laptop. "I'm sorry."

"Thank you for trying."

He was quiet for a minute before thanking me for telling him. He asked me what it was like living in New York, and we cuddled up on the couch as I told him some of my favorite things.

Telling him had actually gone better than I'd hoped. I expected him to have a stronger reaction to it than someone else would have, so him needing his space for awhile didn't hurt me. I was just sorry I hurt him.

Being held by him through the night told me I was in the right set of arms and that he was the right guy for me. I hoped I was the right girl for him too. I couldn't believe how easy it was being myself with him, even more so now. My chest was no longer tight now that he knew and was still here.

The next day, while having breakfast together, he told me that Sarah had invited us to Easter lunch. And another week later, we were walking up to his house. I'd gotten wine again and made a cake.

Aiden was excited to be here; he liked Jake's mom and brothers.

Jake smiled as he leaned down to his level, the two of them bumping fists. "Go on inside, _cachorro_. They'll be happy to see you."

"Okay, _amigo_."

Jake stood back up straight as Aiden ran in through the open door. I looked up into Jake's eyes when he gave me one of his charming smiles. He kissed my lips lightly.

"She said she's gonna try. Don't be nervous."

"She makes me a little nervous," I admitted, melting when he leaned forward and gave me another incredible kiss and took the wine from me.

"Come on."

I held onto his hand for dear life, seeing Sarah was waiting at the front door.

I smiled, hoping it didn't look forced.

"Rose made you a cake, Ma."

Sarah took it, leaning in when Jake kissed her cheek. "Looks wonderful. Thank you. Jake tells me you're a good cook."

I smiled, unaware if it was true or not. "When I asked him what his favorite food was, he said anything his mom makes." I wanted her to feel good about that.

I smiled wider when she smiled and looked at Jake proudly.

"Come on in, you guys, lunch is ready."

We took our seats at the nicely set table, saying hello to Jared and Seth. The boys filled lunch with talk mostly, for which I was grateful.

Afterwards, Sarah told Aiden there was an Easter egg hunt in the backyard. She told us all to go get started and she'd join us soon.

Jared, Seth, and Aiden went for it, in a contest to see who could collect more. The guys were really sweet to make this fun for Aiden; they were obviously too old to actually enjoy it.

Jake held me from behind and kissed my neck softly. "Today's going good, huh?"

I nodded and turned enough so I could look up at him.

"I love you."

He leaned down to kiss me, letting me feel all the love that was pouring out of him.

"Jake! Come on! They're beating me," Aiden complained.

"I'm coming, _amigo_. Together we'll beat them both!"

I laughed as he ran out and scooped Aiden up, making him laugh uncontrollably.

"That boy of yours makes my Jacob very happy," Sarah commented, coming to stand beside me and making me tense up slightly.

"He makes us happy... Thank you for doing this. It's such a nice idea."

"Oh, it's not a problem. I used to do it for my boys when they were younger. It's nice having a kid running around the backyard again..." It was clear she wanted to say more but was holding back.

"Sarah... I'm sorry if Jake and I being a couple upsets you... or..."

She cut me off by raising her hand.

"It's hard for me seeing him grow up like this... To find the person he wants to be with... Especially since that person has a child and is older. You're not what I pictured would make my son happy. I can't lie about that... He never even liked kids until... until he met yours."

I knew how much Jake loved Aiden. I knew their relationship was special, and I was lucky the two got along so well. I didn't take any of it for granted.

"Jake and I want the same things, Sarah. I promise I won't take anything away from him."

"Besides his mother."

I frowned as I looked at her. "I'm sorry?"

She sighed. "I promised Jacob I'd try to be nice to you. It's just a little hard though. I miss having him here. I understand why he's at your home all the time; you two are in love. I was young and in love once too... Did he tell you about his father?"

I nodded, not knowing what I should say and shouldn't.

"I know you know how much I love my sons; you have your own. It's heartbreaking watching him pull away from me. It'll be hard for you too, when Aiden does it."

I shook my head. "He's not pulling away. He's just living his life. You'll always be a part of his life. All your sons."

She didn't speak for a second, looking out at the guys having fun and running around the large yard. "As long as you make him happy, I'll be okay with you..." She didn't seem to believe herself. "I'll try at least. No promises."

The smile she gave me made me feel hope. "I'll always try and make him happy."

She nodded. "I believe you... I can tell how close you two seem to be. I'm glad he's happy. I really am... you're not what I thought would do it, but you did. I pushed Isa on him so much, but I guess no son wants to be with the woman his mother approves of."

"Isa?" I asked.

"They were together on and off for a long time." She shrugged. "I just expected them to grow out of that stage and become serious at some point..."

"Ma! Come help!" Jared yelled.

She laughed and left me standing there as she went to help her sons.

I felt sick picturing Jake with the beautiful young woman I'd seen a handful of times. There was no doubt that the two would make a nice couple... the couple his mother wanted.

Jake lifted Aiden above his head and declared themselves the champions of the egg hunt, making me snap out of it.


	24. Jake: Showers and Worries

My beta says I should warn you guys on the hotness of this chapters, so consider yourself warmed. Love you, Jess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Four — Jake — Showers and Worries<strong>

"Give up, losers!" I yelled, lifting Aiden above my head and hearing him giggle. "We're the winners!"

"Not fair!" Seth complained while _Mamá_ hugged him and kissed his cheek.

I looked over at Rosalie, worried about her. I felt bad that she was stressed out, but at least _Mamá_ seemed to be better with her this time around.

"What are you doing all the way over there, _mami_?" I asked her, putting Aiden down. "Get over here."

She did, but not as enthusiastically as I hoped. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her close. "You're part of our team, makes you a winner too."

"Did we miss the egg hunt?" I heard Elena before seeing her walk in through the back gate. Ana followed, giving everyone a smile.

"Yes, but you're not too late to help us eat them," _Mamá_ told them, going over to hug them.

By the time we got home, Rosalie said she had a headache and was going to lie down. Aid and I went over to the park to practice some of his soccer moves so Rose could have the apartment to herself.

I wasn't sure how long she wanted to be left alone, so Aiden and I grabbed ourselves some dinner at a small pizza shop and then finally went back home. I told him he should probably get a shower so he could be clean for bedtime.

He listened like he did with everything I said, and I went into Rosalie's bedroom, seeing the bed had been slept on. She wasn't in it, but her bathroom light was on.

I knocked. "Rose?"

"Come in."

I did, inhaling deeply as the whole room smelled of her intoxicating coconut scented lotions and whatever else she used.

"Hey, baby," I smiled, seeing her inside the tub surrounded by bubbles.

I sat down by the tub and propped my arm under my chin as I watched her from the edge. "You feel better?"

She gave me a soft smile and nodded. "A little."

"What can I do to help?" I asked, looking down at the bubbles coving her body. I moved my hand into the water, feeling her thigh just for the sake of it. Because it was soft and because I could.

"You don't need to do anything, baby," she told me, her hand joining mine.

I enjoyed the peace while she asked where Aiden was and I told her where we'd been.

"Was everything okay with you and my ma today?" I dreaded asking in case it actually wasn't as good as it seemed from my view point.

"Yeah, it was okay... She told me I'm not what she expected would make you happy, but as long as you're happy, she'll be okay."

"Did you tell her you make me the happiest I've ever been?" I gave her one of the grins I knew she loved.

She nodded, quiet for a second.

"She told me about Isa..."

"_Isabella_? What about her?" Rosalie and I hadn't shared our previous relationships, and I didn't really feel like any of them were worth talking about anyway.

"She thought you two would end up together... finally stop the on again and off again relationship... Why didn't you ever tell me?"

Was she jealous? It was kind of sexy. "Is my baby jealous?" I teased, trying to make light of it.

Rosalie smiled and shook her head. "_No_... Yes," she rolled her eyes and shook her head, "but _no_. I know you're with me. I just had no idea you were with her before. She's around a lot."

"We have the same group of friends." I shrugged. "But I swear I don't have those feelings for her... Not anymore. Not for awhile... even when we were together, we weren't _really_ together." It was easy telling Rose things like this. With any other girl, I could probably expect craziness, but she was lying there relaxed and just talking with me.

"Why not?"

I pulled my hand out of the water and pushed my hair back, wetting it in the process so it'd stay back. "You really wanna do this?"

"What?" she asked with confusion.

"_Exes_."

She bit her lip cutely and shrugged.

"Tell me yours, _mami_... I might tear the place apart, but tell me." I was only half kidding. Just the thought of some random guy before me getting to touch her made me crazy, but the fact that I was the one who got to touch her now made it not as bad.

"There was... ummm, Tyler in high school... then Leo a little before I met Royce... That's it."

"Can you provide last names?" I was serious, but she laughed and told me to say mine, quickly changing the focus to me and not letting me dwell on hers.

I thought about it, never really having done this with anyone else. Part of me liked it because it meant she and I were serious enough to actually be talking about it.

"Damn... You want me to remember their names?"

She laughed and smacked my arm at my teasing. "Be serious," she told me.

I laughed but nodded that I would be. I was being serious with her already though. It's not like many of those girls mattered or I was in actual relationships with them. It was just sex.

"High school... Tina, Amy, Diana. College... Raine, Helena... and... Kira... and of course, you can guess Isa too." I kind of just then realized I was a bit of a whore.

All of them put together were nothing compared to the woman next to me now though.

"You're a slut." She laughed. "You do realize you're only twenty-two, right? When'd you fit all them in?"

I shrugged. "Started early, _mami_... Couldn't keep them off me." I winked, loving the view of _my_ girl. None of those others were really mine, and I didn't care one bit or feel like I'd missed out on something.

"Don't worry," I told her, "I used a condom every time."

She sat up to kiss me, but before our lips even met, I heard her bedroom door open, quickly followed by Aiden calling out to us and then knocking on the bathroom door.

"What's up, man?" I called back.

"Is Mama there?"

"Yes, darling. You okay?"

"I'm ready for bed I think."

"We'll be there in a second to tuck you in."

"Okay!"

I got her a towel so she could dry off before handing her robe to her.

We tucked Aiden in, and I followed her to the kitchen, drawn to her and not really caring if I was annoying her. She never made me feel like I was though.

"Still love me?" I grinned to play it off, but I really did feel kinda dirty and shitty after telling her. Her list was short; mine outdid hers by more than double.

"Of course I love you. You couldn't do anything to change that." She pouted her sexy lips and cupped my face.

I leaned my forehead against hers and took another long inhale to breathe her in. "Think there's any hot water left?"

"Plenty."

"I gotta take a shower... And prove I'm better than those other assholes. You need to rinse that bath off?"

She laughed and nodded, a little surprised when I grabbed her ass and lifted her. She very willingly wrapped her arms and legs around me, her wet hair on my face and neck as she kissed me gently while I carried her.

I sat her down on her feet and undressed while watching her easily slip her robe off, get into the shower, and turn it on.

I joined her as soon as I was rid of all my clothes and pushed her under the spray of the water. She pulled me underneath with her and began massaging my hair.

"Hand me the shampoo."

I did, looking down at her as she put some into her palm. "You know I didn't ask you in here to clean me, right?" I grinned, although it felt good when she did start shampooing my hair.

"Oh no?" While one hand stayed behind my head, she slowly lowered the other down my front, gently taking a hold of me and stroking. "I thought you did."

I groaned at her teasing, and when I'd had enough, I pushed her back against the tiles and leaned down to kiss her.

She kissed me back, wrapping her arms around my shoulders and helping me as soon as I lifted her.

"I love you so much," I told her, looking into her pretty blue eyes so she'd know I meant it.

"I love you, baby," she responded with a smile, leaning forward and quickly capturing my mouth with hers.

She held herself up with one arm and used her other between us to help guide me, letting me know she was ready. I pushed into her warmth and tightness and settled there for a second. She had to know this was the greatest place in the world for me.

Her soft moans filled the shower as I moved at a steady pace, the steam surrounding us and making me feel like we were in some cheesy romance novel. I never stopped twice to think about anything like this with anyone but her, and I knew she was _the one_. I was on cloud nine. I never knew I could be so happy.

She moaned my name when my thrusts became more powerful, her fingers clutching my hair as she leaned her head back against the tiles and her mouth opened in the sexiest way.

I wanted to come, as badly as I always did with her, but concentrated on waiting; I could tell she was close. I paid close attention to her slender neck, attacking it with kisses and even biting her lightly.

It caused her to let go, cursing under her breath while she came, and I followed right along. I smiled into her neck.

"I love that."

"What?" she breathed, giving another pleased moan.

"How I only ever hear you say fuck when I'm inside you." I kissed her chin and gently released her.

She gave me a tired, innocent smile and shrugged. "Come on, let's finish washing you before there's no more hot water."

I grabbed her and pulled her back into me. "Let's get you washed up first." I smirked, cupping her breasts as I walked her under the spray.

She joined her hands atop mine and leaned her head back against my chest while the water fell over her.

I didn't really have any interest in cleaning either of us off, moving my right hand down her toned stomach and between her legs. Her hand stayed on my arm, gripping it as she closed her legs and pressed her ass back against me.

Teasing her with my fingers and hearing her heavy breathing and how close she was instantly made me hard again.

Her other arm wrapped up behind my neck, and she slowly let go of the tight hold she had of her thighs, allowing me to push up into her and search for the one spot I knew was her undoing.

I loved how well I knew her body. After a few small strokes, she shivered and reached forward to hold herself up while coming.

I kissed her neck and held her hips steady while she caught her breath.

"Are you seriously hard again?" She giggled, making me chuckle too.

"You know me."

She smiled beautifully and turned in my arms, pulling me down for a kiss. My kiss was more desperate than hers, and she simply smiled when I pushed her to the wall again.

"I want you so fucking bad."

"You have me." She caressed my cheek.

"Never enough." I shook my head, reaching down and hooking her knee up around my forearm.

As soon as I was inside her again, it didn't take me long. The second she asked me if I wanted head, I was gone. Yes, I fucking wanted head, but just her offering it was as hot on its own.

"Sorry," I laughed at myself.

She giggled. "You should be," she teased, "I like going down on my boyfriend."

I raised my eyebrows at her as she steadied herself and got under the shower to wash herself off once more.

"Trust me, I like it too," I commented, not feeling bad because I knew I had a lifetime ahead of me for it. "Tomorrow?" I hoped.

"If you're lucky," she laughed.

I joined her and finished my shower. She was right; the hot water was running out so I had to be quick.

She was out before me, and by the time I brushed my teeth and grabbed some clean boxers from the drawer, she was already tucked into bed, handing me a bottle of water.

I drank some then kissed her, getting into bed and suddenly feeling exhausted.

"So, you're okay?" I asked.

She turned to me and shrugged. "I admit I was kind of freaking out when your mom first said something, but then I realized _I know you_. I was just overreacting to it. It was silly."

"You're cute silly," I ginned, tucking her wet hair back behind her ear.

I watched her, my smile fading as I began to worry again. She'd had some serious shit go down in her life, and I hated how she was obviously stressing out about this whole Adam thing. She couldn't hide it.

I loved her, and as much as I knew she probably saw me as her family, and of course would always have Aiden, the other small amount of her family was important to her. She'd lost her parents, and she probably felt like she'd lost Adam too.

I wasn't sure what to do to help her.

"Sweet dreams, baby. I'm tired," she said, cupping my cheek and leaning in to kiss me.

"Sweet dreams, _mi amor_."

I was happy my words put a smile on her face as she closed her eyes and relaxed, but it didn't stop my concerns for her.


	25. Rose: Mr Masen's Visit

Thank you to jkane180 for editing. And thank you guys for reading.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Twenty-Five — Rosalie — Mr. Masen's Visit<em>

A few weeks went by, bringing with them upcoming semester finals. I still had Adam on my mind, but there wasn't much I could do. I had to respect what he wanted—for me to live my life. Unfortunately, I always knew he'd never be a part of it again, but that didn't stop me from still hoping.

I guess it was easy, and normal, to dream no matter how much I knew those dreams were never going to be real.

As it was getting much warmer, Jake and Aiden were at the beach surfing a lot—at least when Jake wasn't working, in class, or studying.

We were all really looking forward to summer break. We'd have plenty of time to hang out together and had even planned a few trips, including Disneyland, which Aiden was beyond thrilled about.

When Aiden and Jake finally made it back from their morning surf, they both cutely passed out on one of the sofa chairs together, probably beat from the sun and activity.

Alice had called me up when I was in the middle of studying, asking if I wanted to come over for a swim because she was alone and not doing anything. The offer was too good to refuse, so I carried Aiden to his bed so he'd get a more comfortable nap and woke Jake long enough to get him to at least stretch out on the couch.

When I arrived at Alice's, she was already making drinks for us. I reclined in the lounge chair, ready to tan for at least an hour before hopping in the pool. Alice joined me. We had a couple of drinks and talked about random things, mainly Aiden's birthday, which was coming up in a week.

There was something that made me really excited about planning his big day for him every year and celebrating another year of him making my life wonderful. He was definitely the best thing I'd ever done.

Alice had very generously offered their huge backyard for it. I could always count on her.

Not much time had passed before my cellphone began vibrating on the small table between Alice and I. Seeing it was Jake, I answered, "Hey sleepy, you two awake?"

"Ah, yeah... You should come home." I'd never heard him so serious; my heart instantly felt like it was being ripped in two.

I sat up quickly and pushed my sunglasses atop my head. "What is it? Aid?"

"Aiden's fine; we're fine... Just come home, okay?"

Alice sat up too, looking at me with a worried expression. "What's going on?" she asked.

"I'll be right there." I hung up, looking at her. "Jake needs me."

"Everything okay?"

"He didn't say... Doesn't sound like it though," I told her while grabbing my clothes and putting them back on in a hurry.

"Want me to come?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm okay. It might be nothing." I had no idea what it might be, but as long as the two of them were okay, I wasn't going to lose it just yet.

"Call me when you can."

She made me promise, following me over to my car. I gave her a hug before getting into my car and driving off.

Getting home had never felt like such a slow process, even though I did speed, probably more than I should have. By some miracle, I didn't get pulled over.

I rushed up to the apartment and pushed the door open, seeing Aiden sitting on the couch with a bowl of fruit salad watching cartoons.

"You okay, darling?"

He nodded, looking to the dining table.

Jake was sitting there with a man I'd never seen before. He was probably around my age, dressed in a suit and looking very professional. They both stood to greet me. I wondered if he worked with Jake.

"What's going on?" I tried not to sound worried, but it didn't work.

"My name's Edward Masen. I'm so sorry to drop in like this, Miss Cullen, but it was the only contact information I had to work with." He extended his hand.

I shook it. "Okay... May I ask what you're doing here?"

"Of course. Can we sit?"

I looked to Jake, who seemed worried also. He pulled out the chair he'd been sitting in for me and excused himself, saying he was going to check on Aiden.

I sat down, eyeing the stranger in my apartment. It made me extremely uneasy.

"I'm one of Mr. King's estate lawyers, Miss Cullen—"

"Royce or Adam?" My voice shook, either one would probably be bad news at this point.

"Adam. I'm sorry... He passed away last month."

I felt tears sting my eyes, threatening to escape even though I wouldn't let them. Outwardly, around strangers, I tried to appear as numb as possible when things hurt me the way his words just had.

"Are you okay?"

I blinked and nodded, taking a deep breath to compose myself and get a better hold on my emotions.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to make it over earlier, but I had to wait for everything to get finalized. I had very specific instructions from Mr. King about coming here... He'd like you to come into New York for the will reading with the rest of the family but stated that he understands if you refuse to come... I'm leaving tomorrow afternoon, and you'll have until noon tomorrow to decide and give me a call."

I barely noticed him sliding his card over to me for the contact information. How did he expect me to process this so quickly?

"I have a letter for you. I can leave it, and all the other information, here for you now, then you can call me when you've decided... I could also stay if you'd like, answer any questions you have."

"How did he die?" I asked before he was even done speaking.

I stared at him, feeling hollow as he explained that Adam had been living with cancer for awhile now.

"I searched his name not long ago, couldn't have been a month. Why didn't anything show up?"

"Because of some legal trouble between his son and brother, we had to keep it private for as long as possible. His family had a very small, intimate funeral for him. If you'd searched his name a week later, you would have found something probably."

After sitting there silently for a few moments, I opened the folder Mr. Masen had placed before me. Inside was a white envelope with my name on it. I ran my fingers over the letters, instantly remembering Adam's handwriting—I'd kept the small amount of birthday cards Aiden had from his grandfather, all in the same handwriting.

I had so much to tell him, and now I would never get the chance. All I had from him now was this letter that couldn't possibly be enough. I so badly wished for one of his warm hugs.

"If... I came to New York with you, how long would I have to stay?"

"As little or as long as you'd like. The plane will be available to you whenever you'd like to come home. You wouldn't have to stay any longer than the will reading. And if you decide not to come, I'd make another trip over for your own reading. I don't mind either way; it's my job. I'm just sorry it's such sad news I'm delivering."

I heard and felt Jake behind me as he placed his hands on my shoulders. "Everything okay?"

I stared at the envelope for another minute before looking back at him. "Would you show Mr. Masen out?"

He nodded.

I looked back at Mr. Masen. "I'll be sure to call you when I decide. Noon tomorrow?"

He nodded and stood up, gathering his things. "Thank you for your time."

No time passed before Jake was next to me at the table again. "Baby, what's going on?"

"Adam... died... Can you... I'm sorry. Can you take Aiden out for a bit? I just need some time."

He took my hand and held it tightly. "You sure you want to be alone?"

"Just for a bit. I need to think straight. I can't right now..." I looked into his trusting eyes and raised my hand to his face. "I don't want to be alone for too long though."

He nodded and leaned in to kiss me. "We'll go get something to eat. You want anything?"

"No, thanks. I'm okay."

"I'll have my cell on me. We won't go far."

I nodded and smiled as best I could, watching as the two of them left. I was glad Jake knew me well enough to know I wouldn't ask for time alone unless I actually wanted it. I was sure I'd need him soon, when the tears and emotions actually decide to erupt.

It took me awhile to bring myself to open the envelope. I wasn't ready for a goodbye. But it didn't really matter; no one was ever truly ready for goodbyes.

_To my dearest Rosie,_

_There's so much to say and so much I wish I was there for in these years we've spent apart._

_First, I have to ask for your forgiveness. Please understand why I wanted to keep my sickness hidden. I wanted to live normally for as long as I could and not have anyone treat me differently because I was going to die. I know this will hurt you because you made me feel special, like a father who's done a good job should. You've always been brave, and you will be for this too. I hope you grieve quickly and only remember the good things about me. I hope those things make you smile instead of cry… I hope that when you think of me your day brightens just a little like mine does when I think of you and Aiden._

_Secondly, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I'm sorry I cut off all contact between us. When I look back, I wish I'd at least sent birthday cards and gifts. Please tell my grandson that he made me so happy, just knowing he was out there with his mom, living his life and no doubt brightening everyone's days like he did mine._

_More than anything though, I hope that the two of you have settled and found yourselves a happy life there with lots of friends to share good times with. _

_You both make me incredibly proud._

_There's no easy transition to this, but I know it's something that must be on your mind: Royce._

_After he realized I'd helped the two of you leave, we didn't talk for a long while. His addiction became worse. I'm honestly not sure if it was because he was saddened or relieved that he'd lost you two._

_He came back around when he met a young woman named Victoria. She's no you, but she was good for him. She got him sober, especially when she told him she was pregnant._

_The two of them married and blessed me with getting to meet my granddaughter Lexi. I'm not sure when you'll be reading this, Rosie, but with the rate I'm going, I'm guessing not long, so she's still probably under a year old._

_I know it's hard to believe, but he truly has changed. He's grown and, it seems, finally become an adult. I wouldn't ask you to come to the will reading if I wasn't absolutely sure it was safe. I am now. I truly believe he knows the mistakes he made with you and feels badly for them._

_I'm not asking you to give him a second chance in yours or Aiden's life. I'm telling you this so that you know you're free—free not to worry and hide. You're stunning, and you shouldn't have to hide that, or any part of yourself from anyone._

_Be all you've ever wanted, and do all you've ever wanted, and make sure my grandson does too._

_Don't be sad for me. I'm happy I'll finally get to see my Rachel again. I know she'll be there waiting, wherever 'there' may be._

_Thank you for brightening my life. I love you more than words can express._

_Adam_


	26. Jake: My Place

Hey guys, love you for reading and commenting, I hope you continue to enjoy. Jake is my perfect man in this fic, like seriously, and I loved writing it. Yes, I'm pretty much done. There are 40 chapters and I might do some outtakes too. Thank you to jkane, my beta, for being so awesome.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Six — Jake — My Place<strong>

"Who was that man?" Aiden asked as we took our seats at the diner.

I wasn't sure if I was the person to explain everything to him. I wasn't even sure what was going on myself, besides the fact that Rose and he had just lost someone important to them.

"I don't know if it's my place to tell you, _muchacho, _but... Your mama's gonna be sad for a bit. She needs your support, and you need to listen to her."

"I always listen."

I nodded and held my fist out across the table. "Then we have an easy deal, huh?" I loved this kid.

He smiled brightly and hit his small fist against mine before sitting back and looking at his menu.

I helped him decide on what he wanted then the waitress came over and took our orders.

"I don't want Mama to be sad. Is she gonna be okay?"

"It's okay to be a little sad sometimes. Don't worry, man. Everything's gonna be all right."

He decided to listen to me and let it go. I was thankful because I didn't want to go around saying things to him that I wasn't sure Rose approved of.

We filled our time by eating and talking about surfing and soccer. It was awesome how we had so much in common. I was even getting into yoga a bit. He was much better than me though.

I kept my cell next to me on the table the whole time but didn't get anything from Rose.

Some time later, I figured we were all right to get back home. Aiden needed to be in bed soon because he had school in the morning, and I, of course, had work and class too.

From what I could tell when we got back home, Rosalie was in her bedroom. I told Aiden to get ready for bed and that I'd be in to say goodnight soon.

Rose was sitting on her bed, a bunch of papers beside her as she stared down into her lap.

"Hey, _mami_." I gave a sad smile, sitting on the other side of her where there was room and wrapping my arm around her.

Without words, she turned into me and cried. She'd talk when she was ready, and if she needed to cry a whole week away, I'd still be here in the same spot.

She pulled away after a few minutes, wiping the tears off her red face.

"You okay?" I asked, helping her by pushing her hair aside.

"Where's Aid?"

"He's getting ready for bed."

"Thank you. I should go tuck him in."

I figured I'd give her a minute to do it alone, helping by gathering all the papers on the bed before putting them on her nightstand. I didn't look at them; I knew what they were.

When she returned, she excused herself to the bathroom, and I went over to Aiden's room to wish him a goodnight.

Rosalie was pulling on a nighty when I came back to the bedroom. I took my clothes off too, ready for bed.

She sniffled. "I'm sorry I've been so crazy today."

"You haven't." I pulled her into my chest and kissed the top of her head.

She sniffled again, mumbling into my chest. It made me smile because I honestly had no idea what she said. I placed my hands on her shoulders and moved her away slightly so we could look at each other.

"What was that, babe?"

She frowned and looked down for a minute. "Move in with us?" She spoke uncertainly—like I might say no. I was pretty much living here already.

"You want me to?"

She nodded. "Do you want to?"

"Hell yeah, I want to, _mami_. I want to be with you guys all the time."

She hugged me tightly again, holding on for a few minutes. I smoothed her hair down and kissed the top of her head. As happy as I was that we were moving forward in our relationship, I was so sad for her.

I wished I could do more—do _something_—to make her feel better.

I used my hands on her shoulders again to guide her to sit down on the bed. "Tell me what's going on?" I asked.

"I have to go into New York tomorrow... just for a few days."

"What?" I had the strongest urge to tell her she couldn't, that I wouldn't let her. "I don't get it," I said instead. Was she fucking crazy?

"Adam wants me there for his will reading... and I want to visit his grave, and my parents. It's been a really long time." Another fat tear ran down her cheek.

I wiped it away, breathing out heavily. I couldn't tell her what to do. I wasn't that kind of guy. Although, right now, I kinda wished I was. It would make things a whole lot easer on me.

"But... Your ex."

She had to fucking change her name and move across the country because of the asshole, and now she was going right back to him? Being Adam's son, I was sure he'd be at the will reading too.

"Adam wrote me a letter... I'll be okay, Jake."

I shook my head. I had no idea what the letter said, but it could never wipe away the image I had of Royce. It was built into me to protect the people I loved, and I'd be damned if I let her just walk back over to him.

"I'm going with you." It was the only solution I had, knowing Rosalie wasn't someone who'd change her mind.

She shook her head. "Please, Jake? Be okay with this? I need to do this alone. And I need you to take care of Aiden."

I felt so defeated. I knew in the end she'd get what she wanted, so was there even a point in fighting over this?

I sighed. "I guess I understand why you need to do it alone, but I'm not happy." By going and doing this, she'd finally get some closure on that part of her life. She could move forward without always having to worry if her past was going to come back and haunt her.

She smiled sadly and cupped my cheek. "I love you so much. Thank you for understanding... I promise I'll be back safely in a few days... I just... I really need to do it. Then, you, Aiden, and me never have to look back... We can get a different place if you want. I just want us to be together."

"We will be, _mami_. If you want a different place, we can look later."

She shrugged. "I just want something we can make a home together."

"Anywhere you are is home to me." Besides, my stuff was all over the apartment, and I was now in a lot of the pictures that were up on the walls. This was my family, and I felt it when I was with them.

She smiled and hugged me again. "You always know what to say."

I hugged her back, holding her gently and feeling such deep dread that she'd be leaving in the morning. But, no matter how much I didn't like it, it was going to happen. I had to trust her when she told me things would be okay.

"I want you to call every couple hours."

"I will, I promise."

She gave me the details, and I told her I'd have Aiden stay with _mi'amá _when I couldn't be around. She'd only be gone for a couple of days anyway, but I'd be tense until she was in my arms again. She couldn't do anything to stop that.

I was too worried and uneasy to fall asleep that night, and I could tell she was too.

I held her and whispered to her that everything would be okay, trying to believe it myself.


	27. Rose: Looking Forward

Thank you to my friends jkane180 and ReneeFF for helping me with this chapter. Mwa!

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Twenty-Seven — Rosalie — Looking Forward<em>

Even though I didn't really have time for it, I took Aiden to school in the morning—early, so that he and I could sit in the car and talk. He had questions, and I tried to give him answers.

I asked if he remembered his Grandpa Adam. I could tell he did, but not too well. I explained that he was sick and had died, but he shouldn't be sad just because I was. I had photos of him with his grandfather when he was younger, and I promised I'd give them all to him whenever he wanted. I'd also tell him anything he wanted to know. _If_ he wanted.

I was glad he was too young to be strongly affected by this. I didn't want him to be. I told him I had to go take care of some stuff and I'd be back in a few days. He worried I wouldn't be here for his birthday, but I told him I wouldn't miss a second of any of his birthdays for the whole world.

I gave him a big, long hug, scared to let go.

"I love you, darling. I'll see you soon. Be good for Jake and Sarah."

He nodded, offering me a beautiful smile. "I will."

The bell rang, and he ran off, slipping from my arms, making me feel empty.

I'd said goodbye to Jake earlier. I knew he wasn't happy with my choice, but he was a good guy. He understood some choices needed to be made alone.

I had to prove to myself I was strong enough. I had to go, for Adam, and for myself. I never thought I'd get to step foot in New York again, but I was happy that was no longer the case. I wanted to visit my parents' graves and have at least some sort of goodbye with Adam.

I was scared, of course, more than anything.

I called Alice, giving her the short story because I promised I would. Then I called the studio to make sure they had someone to fill in for my classes tomorrow.

Mr. Masen picked me up, and we rode together in the taxi to the airport, silent most of the way. I was too distracted for it to be awkward.

He told me my hotel room was ready for me, and I was free to do what I wished until tomorrow morning, at which time, a car would pick me up and take me to the reading.

I took the silent time to try and collect my thoughts. I was grateful for Adam's letter. Without it, I'd have so much more on my mind. I was at least content in knowing that he seemed at peace with everything.

I called Jake and Aiden as soon as I landed. I didn't feel like doing anything, so I ordered room service and read over Adam's letter about a hundred times before finally falling asleep and getting a few hours in.

The hotel was a five star. Even from the grave, Adam insisted on the best. I was too distraught to enjoy anything it had to offer. My whole stay was paid for in full, but I didn't even bother taking any of it to my advantage. I honestly just wanted to crawl under the covers and hide.

I wasn't going to, no matter how much I wanted to.

Jake called me a little after I woke up—to make sure I was okay. I loved him for being so supportive of what I wanted, and for being so protective at the same time. The only way I'd be able to prove to us both that things would be okay would be when I was back home in his arms.

New York didn't feel like home anymore. Jake and Aiden did.

Jake talked me though today, making me promise to be strong and make the most of my time. _And_ call him as many times as possible.

I was so nervous. I wasn't sure I could do this, but I would. I had to.

Mr. Masen greeted me when I arrived. My heart beat just a little harder and faster when I saw Royce sitting across the large table next to a young redhead. The huge rock on her left hand could be spotted from California. It felt like it had been a life time since Royce had been in my life, thankfully.

Suddenly, I wasn't afraid of him anymore. He looked so small. With all I had now, he couldn't hurt me.

Other family members and close friends of Adam's were in attendance. At one point, I was handed an envelope and box. Inside the envelope were another two, one with my name, and one with Aiden's.

I opened mine slowly.

_Dearest Rosie,_

_I hope that with what I leave you you'll be able to comfortably get yourself, Aiden, and any other children you may have though college. You deserve all you ever wanted out of life. Live it for me._

_Please give Aiden his letter when he turns eighteen and the rest of his gifts whenever you feel best._

_Lastly, I want you to have Rachel's horseshoe pendent and necklace. It's not much, but if anyone will appreciate it, I know it will be you. She used to wear it when she was young—she said it brought her luck. I hope it does the same for you._

_I love you, my beautiful, intelligent, and incredibly brave daughter. Always believe in yourself and take care of the people you love._

_Adam_

I couldn't help but cry, even with all the people in the room. It didn't matter though; everyone else was crying as well, except for Royce, who kept looking at me and making me feel awkward about it.

Mr. Masen gave me a sad smile as he handed me the account information that had been left in my name and showed me to the table across the room that held on it two large, white bags. They were the gifts intended for Aiden.

All I had to do next was sign a few documents, and that was it.

_This_ was it—two letters, a bank account, necklace, gifts, and no Adam. I would cherish having him in my life, always.

Mr. Masen was kind, telling me he was sending someone up right now to carry the bags down to the car for me. He urged me to ask questions if I had them. All I wanted to know was where Adam was.

He thankfully had that information, saying he thought I might end up wanting it.

I was done; I could go.

The man sent up to assist me took the bags off the table, and I followed him out.

"Rosalie, wait."

I gasped slightly; I'd hoped I'd never have to hear that voice again. I stopped and turned, seeing Royce walk up looking defeated.

I though about what I should say to him but had nothing that was worth my time.

I informed the man I'd been following that he could go ahead without me; I'd be down to the car in just a moment.

"I know I don't deserve for you to hear me out, but please do?"

I nodded and looked up at him. I felt so much stronger around him now than I ever had—and that was saying something—seeing as I felt like I might break down any second.

"You changed your hair color," he said after a moment, "You look good."

I couldn't say the same, even though he did look better than he did when we were together. I honestly didn't care. He was the ugliest person on the inside, and that's what counted most.

"How's Aiden?" he finally asked.

"He's amazing."

He smiled and nodded. "Look, I fucked up... I know. I know that's the understatement of the century... Will you please just... have coffee with me or something?"

"I'm leaving tonight, so I can give you ten minutes in a few hours... I have some things I need to do first."

I watched as he pulled his wallet out of his pocket and handed me a card. "My number's on there. Call me when you're ready."

I saw his wife walk out and begin making her way over, at which point I took my leave.

I went back to the hotel to drop everything off then stopped off at the florist to pick three different sets of flowers out. It took me a while. The young girl helping was very nice and patient with me. I hadn't visited my parents in a long time; I needed something special.

The arrangements were beautiful, and once I was finally happy with them, I had a taxi take me to my first location.

I sat on the grass before my parents' graves, happy that I had a good life to update them on, and at the same time, incredibly sad that they'd never be a part of it. I missed them more than I could explain in words.

I promised myself it wouldn't take me so long to visit them again.

Last was Adam. His grave had a bench before it, so I sat there and updated him on everything also. It was hard saying goodbye, to say the least. I just hoped somehow he knew all I would have said had I gotten the chance before it was too late.

As it began drizzling, I got back into the waiting taxi and was taken back to the hotel.

I called Royce only long enough to give him a time and place. I wasn't doing this for him; I was doing it for me—doing it so I could tell him he no longer had control over me. I was free.

I showered, changed clothes, and went down into the lobby, where I remembered seeing a row of stores, hopeful one of them carried luggage.

I was in luck, and I bought the first one I saw. Going back to my room, I gathered the few clothes I'd brought along with me and Aiden's gifts from his grandfather, packing them into the suitcase. Before checking out, I made sure my driver would pick up the suitcase before meeting me at the café down the block.

Royce was waiting when I arrived. He asked what I wanted and ordered for us both.

I didn't speak, knowing he had things he obviously wanted to get out as well. I was fine with going last.

"So... How you been, Rose?"

"I think we should just get right down to it. I can't stay long."

"Okay," he sighed. "It's been a long time... I can't believe we're sitting here now."

I nodded, giving him a look that I hoped said _get_ _on_ _with_ _it_.

"I want you to know I understand now. You were right to leave... I wish I could say it changed me, but it didn't. Despite my history, I'm a good father now. I'm a good husband... I think it was just that we weren't right for each other."

"Or that you used to beat me until I was blue and purple," I added, amazed by how strong I felt to be standing up for myself. I had anger towards him, and I wanted him to know.

He gave me an apologetic look, or at least tried. "I was... _messed up_. You didn't deserve that. You deserve someone who understands how lucky they are to have you... You were always a good person. It was me who needed time to find himself.

"When you got pregnant, I wasn't ready. I freaked out. I hated my life."

"It doesn't matter if you're ready or not when it happens, you have to _get_ ready: put that child ahead of yourself. You never did." I shook my head. I couldn't even drink the coffee in front of me from the sickening feeling in my chest.

"I don't know what else to say but sorry... I spoke with my wife, and she'd be okay with it if Aiden was to come back into my life now that I'm ready... What do you say? You want to come back home? You must miss New York."

I was pretty sure that he didn't even know where I was living. I ignored his nonsense questions and asked my own instead. "Did you even try to find us when we left?"

I could tell he was ashamed of the man he used to be. If he truly had changed, then good for him and his family, but I wasn't ever going to have anything to do with him again. "I did... but not to get you back. I was pissed off... I didn't try very long though. You covered your tracks pretty well. Or at least my dad did."

"Can you blame me?"

He smiled and shrugged. I found nothing to smile about in his presence. I felt such coldness towards him.

"I wonder sometimes… how would things have been different had you talked to me instead of just leaving?"

He was unbelievable. "_Talked_ to you? Are you kidding me?"

"I guess I wasn't really a listener."

I crossed my legs and sat back in the chair, raising an eyebrow. Another understatement of the century.

"Look at you," he mused, as if proud, "You're so different, confident, but still beautiful. I bet you're still kind too, only not so much to me anymore."

I didn't say anything to that either.

"So, no chance of you coming back then?"

I shook my head. "Aiden and I are happy."

"You think he'd want to see me? I'd be okay with traveling to see him if he wanted."

"I imagine he doesn't... He used to beg me never to take him back to you. You didn't create any happy memories for him."

"You didn't give me much time."

"You had _years_, Royce. It's a father's job to start happy memories the minute his child is born. You weren't even there when I gave birth to him, you didn't help me pick his name, or make the nursery..."

"Doesn't change the fact that he's my son, Rose."

"No." Now I was starting to get really mad. I could tell that he was calm and wouldn't be too strongly affected by this in anyway, but I didn't care. "He's _my_ son... Do you even miss him?"

I knew the answer. I saw it on his face. He wished he did, maybe, but he didn't.

"My son deserves a father that's going to miss him if he spends even half a day away from him. He deserves a father that's going to be his best friend, someone he can trust, someone he _likes._"

He sat defeated for a moment then nodded. "I get it. You have your life, and I have mine."

"You said it yourself; we weren't meant to be, in any sense."

"What if he gets a little older and decides he wants to know me?"

"Then I'll make sure he finds you," I answered. "I'll let him know, when he's old enough to decide, that you'd be interested in a relationship, but not now."

He finally took a long drink from his mug. "I think that's a good idea. Have him decide; it's not either of our decisions."

"At least we agree on something."

If anything, he seemed pleased with the way this had gone. I was right in saying this wouldn't affect him strongly.

"What about you? Anything else you want to throw at me?" he asked with a smile.

There used to be so much, but right now, I was okay. I was ready to truly leave my past where it belonged and look forward. Behind was death, and loss, and... Royce. Forward was so much brighter—Aiden, my friends, my career... a whole life with Jake. I had the two loves of my life waiting for me at home, and I couldn't wait to be wrapped up in their loving arms.

"Why were you... just... so horrible to me?"

"I told you, I wasn't ready. It put me over the edge."

"I have no idea why it took me so long to leave—how I could let you do those things. You'd never get away with it now, and you better not be doing it to your wife. Your daughter doesn't need to see that."

"You know I have a girl?"

"Your dad wrote me a letter. He said you blessed him with a granddaughter."

He smiled proudly. "He really missed you guys."

"I really miss him." I took a deep breath and tried to hold back the tears. "I'm sorry he's gone."

"Thank you... So am I."

Sitting there in silence, I noticed the black car outside, evidently meant for me.

"I have to go," I told him, standing and picking up my handbag before beginning to walk off.

"Rose?" He followed me out.

I turned and looked up at him.

"You asked me why I did it... I think it's because you let me. It must have been hard to stand up for yourself and leave, but deep down, you were strong enough, and now it's not deep down anymore. You're so much stronger than I remember—you're different... I could probably truly love this you had she been around back then."

I smiled confidently to myself. "She wouldn't have loved you back."


	28. Jake: Mr Teddy

Thanks to jkane180 for the beta job! Love you.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Eight — Jake — Mr. Teddy<strong>

Since Rosalie was coming back into Los Angels late, I had left Aiden with _mi'amá _for the night and gone to pick Rose up by myself.

I couldn't wait for her to be safely back home. I honestly couldn't believe I let her go in the first place. It wasn't going to happen again. I'd been stressed out of my mind about her the whole time.

She had called me as she was boarding earlier, and I didn't let her hang up until the pilot asked for electrical devices to be shut off. She'd be with me in a matter of moments now.

I got her a small stuffed teddy, knowing she'd probably like it more than flowers, and waited. The second I laid eyes on her, she came running, throwing her arms around me and digging her face into my neck.

"Thank god," she mumbled.

"What is it, _mami_?" I smiled, kissing her head and inhaling her perfect scent.

"Thank god for this hug," she clarified, looking up at me with her beautiful big eyes. They were a little red, making it obvious she'd been crying like I knew she would.

She was okay now though.

I moaned with happiness at the thought and leaned down, giving her a long, deep kiss. "You're never allowed to leave again," I told her sternly.

She frowned her eyebrows and gave me a pout.

"Mr. Teddy says so." I winked, holding him in front of her.

"Awww, he's so cute." She took him from me, holding him to her chest. "Thank you, baby. You're the greatest boyfriend ever... I promise I won't leave again."

That put another big smile on my face as I took her handbag from her shoulder and threw it over mine. I cupped her face then smoothed her hair back. "Seriously though, _mi amor_, you doin' okay?" I felt such relief to have her back. I worried every second that she was gone.

She gave a little nod and leaned into my side as we held our arms around each other and began walking to collect a bag she said she had checked.

"I'm sad..." she told me, "I visited my parents' graves and went to Adam's to say goodbye... but I'm also happy. I think I finally put Royce behind me... It was amazing, baby. It felt so good to just... get to say what I wanted to him... I'm not afraid of him coming after us anymore. I don't think he even cared we left in the first place."

I pulled the bag she said was hers off the conveyer belt. "That's 'cause the guy's a fucking idiot. He has no idea how bad he screwed up... Lucky for me though, I'm no idiot. Never letting you go."

She hugged me tightly around the waist, hiding her face in my chest for a second and placing a kiss there. I kissed the top of her head and told her we should head out. I hated airports.

As much as I hated that she went by herself—or at all—and didn't want me to come along, I understood why she did it. She needed to know that _she_ had control of her life.

I threw the suitcase in the back and handed her handbag back to her. Ana once told me that if I held a girl's handbag for her, she'd probably fall in love with me. I already had that down, couldn't hurt to keep making her fall even deeper though.

I opened the door for her, and we stood there together for a second. She cupped my face as I had hers, the teddy soft against my one cheek. She made me smile.

"I love that smile," she told me.

"Yeah?" I leaned down. "This goofy one you put on my face?" I kissed her lips.

She nodded. "Yep, that's the one... I love you. I'm so grateful for you."

"I'm the grateful one, _mami_. I have the finest _chica_ in the world and the coolest seven year old best friend a guy could ask for."

My words sparked some sort of reaction from her. I saw it in her eyes. They had a way of speaking that was sometimes even better than words. She smiled when she realized whatever it was that was going on in her head.

"What?" I wondered.

"My son's your best friend?"

I gave her a look like she was crazy. "_Mami,_ you already know Aid and I are _los mejores amigos por vida_," (best friends for life)

She gave a little laugh before shaking her head and getting into the car.

That night I understood that what she needed was to cuddle and feel sad over her loss. I just hoped I helped a little by being there and making sure she knew she wasn't alone—with Aid and me, she'd never be.

A few days later was Aiden's birthday. We had a huge party for him in Alice and Emmett's backyard. It was bigger than any party I'd ever had, and with the most awesome bouncing castle ever. It was clear I probably had even more fun than all the kids, put together.

That day Rosalie was happy, as she was on _Cinco de Mayo_, a few days later. We spent the day at my ma's place, having a good time with family and friends, then headed down to the beach where there was a bigger celebration going on.

I had yet to tell _mi'amá _Rosalie and I were moving in together. I mean, we were practically already living together, with me over her apartment all the time, but we wanted to make it official.

Rosalie said we should wait for finals to be over to decide what we were going to do, and to actually do it. I was cool with that.

On Mother's Day, Jared, Seth, Aiden and I took_ Mamá_ and Rosalie out for lunch. I helped Aiden pick out flowers and a bracelet for Rosalie and I also got _mi'amá _a jewelry set I saw she'd had her eyes on in one of the catalogs at the house. It was from my brothers and I.

I was glad everyone seemed to have a good time. _Mamá_ and Rosalie even engage in civil conversation. It made me feel some hope that she may be okay with me moving out.

* * *

><p>Chapter Photos: Check out pictures from Aiden's Birthday, <em>Cinco de Mayo<em>, and Mother's Day here, http:/nooneelsebelieves(dot)weebly(dot)com/chapter-28(dot)html

Also I've added new pictures to most of the galleries so check out the pictures that inspire this fic if you would like.


	29. Rose: It's Okay To Cry Sometimes

Beta'd by jkane180, thank you very much to her.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Twenty-Nine — Rosalie — It's Okay To Cry Sometimes<em>

Adam was really under-playing it when he said he was leaving me with enough to get me and my loved ones through college. With the amount he'd left me, I wouldn't have to work a day in my life if I didn't want to and would still live very, very comfortably.

It was way too much. After leaving the meeting I had with one of the bankers, I cried my eyes out in my car and barely pulled myself together to get home.

That night while Aiden was doing his homework, Jake and I sat together, and I showed him what had been left to me in Adam's will.

He stared down at the bank account information for a long while before looking up at me. "So, what are you gonna do?"

I shrugged and shook my head. "I don't know. What do you think?"

He thought for a second before answering. "Why does anything need to be done with it? You're happy with your life, right? Nothing has to change... Maybe you could just work a little less and get through school quicker?" he suggested.

I bit my lip and thought about it. It was a good idea. At the rate I was going, it felt like I'd never graduate with the master's degree I wanted.

I looked into Jake's eyes, and he gave me a reassuring smile, taking my hands and holding them in my lap.

"I want to be with you," I told him.

"Me too, baby, and we are. We're together. We're _moving in_ together." His pretty eyes widened in excitement, and it made me smile for a second.

I nodded and looked down at our hands. He was only twenty-two. I didn't want to hold him back from his life by making him move forward in this obviously serious relationship we'd developed. But _I_ _wanted_ this relationship with him, and_ I_ _wanted_ to move forward. "Are you sure you want to?" I felt selfish to want so much from him.

The expression on his face made me notice I'd hurt him with the question.

"Of course I do. Don't you want to?"

"Yes, but... I don't want to push you into this."

"Push me into what, _mami_? Into being with the woman I want to be with? Don't be silly. _You're_ what I want."

Just as my tears began, he pulled me into a hug and held me. I wanted to be with him more than anything. I wanted our lives to always run side by side.

"We can get a house... I mean, we have the money for it."

He smiled when I pulled back and looked at him to see what he thought.

"We can start looking next week," he told me, making me hug him even tighter. He laughed and kissed the top of my head, telling me he was excited.

So was I.

The next Saturday, Jake went home to spend some time with his family and to give Aiden and me some time alone. We were taking Sarah out to dinner tonight to tell her of our plans. Seth and Elena were going to take care of Aiden.

After my morning classes, I picked Aiden up from the beach where he had been for a couple of hours with Sam and Alice, then took him home and made lunch.

I decided on today to give him his gifts from his grandfather, seeing as he had plenty to open on his actual birthday.

I explained what happened and then watched with a smile as he opened each and every present, reading aloud the individual cards attached. Adam was making up for all the missed birthdays and holidays he wasn't here for.

I wished he was here now.

I wiped my tears as quickly as they came, not wanting Aiden to see me cry. He did, though, and sweetly stepped away from all his cool gifts to give me a hug and tell me not to be sad.

"I'm sorry, darling. I didn't mean to cry," I told him.

He just held me tighter with his little arms. "Sometimes it's okay to cry. You always tell me that."

I smiled through my tears and nodded, pulling away. "You're very smart."

He gave me a bright smile and kissed my cheek. "You always tell me that too."

I watched him for awhile before excusing myself to get ready for dinner. I showered and fixed my make-up, wondering when I'd stop crying so much all the time.

I helped Aiden grab his stuff, and the two of us made our way to Sarah's. He ran off ahead of me to hang out with Seth in the backyard. Jake greeted me at the door with a kiss.

"Ready for this?" he asked, giving me a sexy smirk.

I sighed. "Not really." His mother would probably _really_ hate me after this. I didn't want her to; I thought we'd made some progress the last couple of times we hung out.

"Don't worry. It's not her decision." He felt my ass as he leaned down and gave me a deeper kiss.

"Can't you two spend even a day apart without devouring each other?"

I pulled back when I heard Sarah. I was embarrassed and wanted to smack the cocky grin off Jake's face.

"No, I really can't," he responded smugly, holding my waist tightly and kissing my cheek.

I gave a nervous laugh and told him to stop when she turned around to get her handbag off the coat rack.

He shrugged with that all-of-a-sudden-innocent express he knew how to pull so well. I couldn't help but smile. He also knew how to make me melt.

"Are you sure you two want to go out? We already went out for Mother's Day. I could just cook."

"No, Ma, come on. Live a little. This place we're going to has amazing food," Jake told her, hurrying her out.

I followed.

"More amazing than mine?" she asked.

"Of course not," he said as he opened the car door for her.

He opened the back door for me next, and I kissed his lips lightly. "Thank you, baby." I loved that he was such a gentleman.

He winked and smiled. I wondered why he was so happy. His mother was bound to be less than pleased by the news we were about to give her.

As soon as we were at the restaurant and seated, Sarah looked from Jake to me, giving a sigh. "Jacob won't run out on you like Aiden's father did; don't worry."

Jake and I both spoke next. "What?"—"Excuse me?"

"You're pregnant, aren't you? I have no other idea why else you two would take me out. You must want to tell me something."

My mouth was open in shock, but I couldn't say anything.

Jake laughed with amusement. "Rose isn't pregnant, Ma," he clarified.

I sat back for a second, feeling kind of turned off by the fact that she thought she knew what my life was like. She didn't know anything about me. Royce didn't _run out_.

Our waiter came, breaking up our conversation for a few moments. When we'd given him our drink orders—I made sure I got something alcoholic so she'd know I really wasn't pregnant—and he'd left again, she shook her head.

"If you didn't get her pregnant, then what? Did you already ask her to marry you?"

Why couldn't she just let us tell her? Did it have to be a guessing game?

"We're moving in together," I told her bluntly.

Jake looked to me, probably having been expecting that he'd be the one to break the news. He quickly looked back over to his mother to gauge her reaction.

"Of course you are. You're hardly at home as it is."

"Well, we just wanted to let you know. We're going to start lookin' at houses on Monday," Jake continued.

She shook her head again and sat back in her seat. "I just think you're rushing into things."

I literally bit my tongue to keep myself from speaking.

"You're too young, Jacob."

"What?" He laughed. "You had me when you were sixteen, Ma."

The waiter came by with our drinks, at which point, we all picked something off the menu. I wasn't sure I was hungry, although things were going a little better than I expected them to at least.

"You're a kid," she told him sternly.

"No, he's not, Sarah," I spoke up. "Your son hasn't been a kid for a long time. He's a man. I think you're just having a hard time seeing that." It was clear as day he'd done a lot for his family; cared for them while trying to make something of himself too. Yes, he was young, but he wasn't a kid.

"Don't tell me about my son. I know him. I'm his mother... I don't want him breaking your heart when he decides he wants to go off and be young with his friends while you're home taking care of_ your_ child. He's not Aiden's father. It's not his job to be a fill-in dad. He deserves to make a family of his own, not step into a half made one already."

"Hey, stop," Jake spoke up, clearly upset.

Maybe coming to a restaurant was a bad idea.

"I love you, Ma, but you don't get to talk to her that way, okay? The three of us are a family. I _deserve_ to choose who I want in my life, and I want them. And I'm not some kid who's gonna run off on them. I'm better than that._ You_ raised me better than that."

I watched him and listened to him speak passionately about wanting me and Aiden. I fell deeper in love with him by the second.

"We're telling you we're moving in together—end of conversation. I'm still going to help you like I have been, and I'll always be close by... You need to accept the fact that Rose and I are together, and that's not something that's gonna change."

"Well," she took a deep breath and raised her eyebrows, "my input obviously doesn't matter... Maybe I should just get a taxi to take me home and leave the two of you alone to enjoy your dinner."

"No." Jake sighed heavily. "We're taking you out because we want to. Rose wants you in her life. And _I_ want you in hers."

I nodded in agreement. "It's really important to me that you're accepting of me and Aiden in Jake's life."

"I said I'd try," she told me defensively. "It's hard when you two are moving so quickly in your relationship."

Maybe we were, but it didn't feel like it to me. I felt like we'd always been together.

Jake's hand squeezing my thigh lightly made me sure we weren't making a mistake like Sarah thought. The simplest contact between Jake and I felt so powerful—nothing could separate us. I truly believed that.

Dinner felt awkward to say the least, but we changed the topic and talked about work. Towards the end, she asked where we were thinking of looking for a house and seemed happier at least when she knew we were staying in the area.

By the time we got back to Sarah's, Aiden was begging me to sleep over with the guys. Sarah said it was okay with her and that he could take Jake's room, so Jake and I said goodnight and left.

I sighed dramatically once we were in the car, and he was driving back. "I'm sorry if I made tonight worse than it had to be."

"You didn't." He gave me a glance before looking back out at the road. "It wouldn't have mattered how we told her. I guess any of her sons moving out before we're married is kind of odd to her."

I nodded and stared off at the passing scenery for awhile until he took my hand and brought it to his lips. "She's getting to you, isn't she?"

I looked at him and shrugged. "I thought she and I were okay—at least getting to the point of okay. Mother's Day and _Cinco de Mayo_ were great. She makes me feel like I'm... I don't know, robbing you of your innocence of something." I pouted.

He laughed loudly and asked, "What innocence? Remember, I'm a slut."

I laughed lightly and nodded. "Oh, I remember."

As we pulled into my driveway, he gave me a wink. "I'm still gonna remind you."

"Please don't tell me you're going to give me that long list of names again. I get very easily jealous."

He parked the car and leaned over to kiss me. "You're sexy when you're jealous."

Instead of letting him pull away, I tangled my fingers into his thick, beautiful, dark locks and deepened the kiss.

He groaned and touched my neck. I wanted to get lost in him and forget my worries, even if just for a little while.

"You wanna get inside before I start the list?" he spoke against my lips.

I smiled and kissed him again. "I want to get inside, but I don't want the list," I insisted.

We both got out of the car, and he shrugged. "Too bad; you're still getting it."

I giggled as he held my hips while we walked up the stairs. He kissed my neck while I concentrated on getting the door open.

As soon as the lock clicked, he raised his hand to push the door open, and we stumbled in.

I turned against him while he kicked the door shut then lifted me easily and sat me down on the dining room table. I held him close with my arms and legs, leaning my head back as he kissed my neck and chest.

I let out a heavy breath and fisted the back of his shirt. He smirked at me as he pulled away and helped lift his shirt off. I ran my hands down his perfect chest and abs, staring and so damn turned on by the sexiest man in the world being mine.

He pecked my lips. "Number one on the list..."

I groaned and pouted, but he only pecked my lips again. I didn't want any stupid list.

"…is you."

A smile tugged at my lips when I realized what he was doing. He wasn't only the sexiest, but the sweetest as well.

"Number two," a deeper kiss then, "is you."

"Mmm, keep going..." I encouraged.

"Three is you... And four is this amazing woman named Rosalie. I'm so in love with her."

I moaned into our kiss and smiled when he pressed his forehead against mine. "I'm so in love with you."

He lifted me again, and although I expected him to stay in the dining room, I was happy when he moved us to the bedroom instead. It was much more comfortable, and I wanted to be consumed by him.

We started off slow and ended on a more urgent note.

"How was that?" He smiled at me, and I laughed.

"Incredible. Just what I needed." I reached over to gently run my fingertips down his chest and abs.

He laid his hand atop mine over his stomach. "I love hearing you laugh."

"I love you."

"I love you too, _mami_."


	30. Jake: Countertops

Thank you to jkane and ReneeFF for always helping me. Love you both.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty — Jake — Countertops<strong>

A week later, I walked happily out of my last final for the semester. I was pretty positive I'd gotten A's in all my classes. Plus, I had been ready for summer break for awhile.

Since Rosalie had dropped me off earlier, she later picked me up. We were going to see another house right away, so it just made sense to use one car.

She kissed my cheek hello and made me smile.

"Hey, _mami_."

"Hey, baby, I got you juice. How'd your last final go?"

I picked up the juice and drank it before shrugging coolly. "Aced it. You know me."

She giggled and made me look over at her. The wind coming in from both windows was causing her hair to fly around, the sun making it appear even blonder than it was. She was so beautiful.

"I knew you would." She rubbed my knee and gave me a smile. "So, you ready to check this house out?"

I nodded. "You get the keys?"

"Yep."

Esme, the real-estate agent that was helping us find our home, had an all day open house so she told us that we could check this one out alone if we wanted. In the last week, we'd seen three others, each nicer than the last.

I never thought I'd be looking at houses as nice as these, but I was happy to be. Rose deserved her dream home. With the amount Adam had left her, she could get more than just one if she wanted.

As soon as we arrived, I knew we'd both love it. The land was huge, and the house was big and modern.

I watched Rosalie walk around the front with a smile on her face and a bit of awe in her bright eyes. I was glad she seemed to be getting better. She hadn't cried all week.

Being done with classes for the semester was enough to be happy about on its own.

"You gonna open it, baby?" I asked, amused by her child-like wonder. I hoped the inside would make her as happy.

"Oh... yeah." She smiled, coming over to the front door.

I messed with her by trying to lift her dress while she unlocked the door and punched in the alarm code Esme must have given her.

"Stop that," she giggled and swatted my hands away.

I laughed and walked in behind her, my eyes drawn to the same thing she was looking at. A large part of the back wall of the house was made of glass, overlooking the long landscape of green grass and trees.

"Wow..." Rosalie commented in a far off tone, walking towards it.

I didn't know where to go first, so I followed her along as she began looking. Each room was bigger and nicer than the other. I went ahead upstairs and checked out the balconies. There was a huge area on top of the roof that would be nice for lounging around. Directly below that was the indoor pool and spa.

I checked that out, noticing all the glass walls could be pulled open so it became a half an outdoor pool. It was pretty cool, I had to admit.

"Baby!"

I heard Rosalie calling and followed her voice into the large kitchen.

She smiled when she saw me and came over to give me a hug. "So, what do you think?"

I looked up in thought as I reached down and cupped her perfect ass, pulling her closer against me. "I think that my girl is too hot right now."

"Jake," she giggled and grabbed my shoulders as I lifted her. "I meant with the house." She sighed as I sat her down on the countertop and stepped between her knees.

"I know what you meant, but I meant what I said too... Besides, before I can give a true evaluation on the house, I need to test it out." I smirked as I felt up her thigh underneath her dress.

"And how are you going to test it out?" She smiled in returned, her fingers coming into my hair and combing it back.

I took her hips and pulled her closer to the edge. "Well, first, let's see how strong these counter tops are," I proposed, taking a hold of the side of her lace panties.

She bit her lip and looked around. "I don't know. What if someone sees?"

"No one's gonna see. This is a private property, and we're all alone." I pushed, excited as hell, especially since the idea excited her too.

She lifted her hips for me and made it easier to slip the fabric down her legs. I placed the panties beside her on the counter and watched as she pushed my shorts down, leaning in to kiss me.

She moaned as I pressed my lips hard against hers and pulled her body tightly to mine. Her hands pulling at my hair and her erotic, open-mouthed, hot kisses assured me she was into it. That alone turned me on even more. There was no bigger turn on than my girl wanting me as much as I wanted her.

"Ready?" I managed to ask between kisses.

"Yes," she whispered back, pulling back from the kiss and helping move her dress out of the way before quickly grabbing my face again and kissing me.

I chuckled into the kiss and entered her in one swift movement, making her moan into the kiss.

Holding her waist tightly with one arm, I moved my hand up into her hair and pulled gently enough not to hurt her but hard enough to break the kiss. She screamed at the suddenness and moaned for me to move faster.

I did, the force causing her to reach back so she could hold herself up.

"Harder," she groaned as I gently ran my tongue over her delicate neck and bit her chin.

"Like that?" I asked, hearing her moans coming in closer to one another and feeling how wet she was getting with each one of my thrusts.

"Fuck, yes... Oh, god."

Our sounds echoed through the empty house, and although I knew we weren't going to get caught, it was exciting doing this somewhere other than her apartment. If I had things my way, I'd fuck her everywhere we went.

I groaned in frustration because I couldn't fuck her in this position as hard as I wanted to. In a few swift movements, I pulled her off the counter and turned her around. She followed along, leaning forward slightly and pressing her perfect ass back into me.

Pulling her dress up around her waist, the sight made me stop. I gave her right cheek a smack, enjoying the way it made her moan as her creamy skin turned pink.

"Baby..." She looked back at me as if to ask what I was waiting for.

I gave her a smile as I reached down to bring one of her knees up to the counter and leaned forward to kiss her sweet lips.

She stretched her leg out across the counter and bit on her plump lip as I grabbed a hold of both ass cheeks and got down on my knees.

Looking this fucking good, no one could expect me not to spend at least a few minutes tasting her warm. soft center. I loved going down on her; the way her body reacted was incredible.

"Jake, what... what are you doing?" I could tell by her voice that she was close and her body needed release. With the amount of stress she'd been under lately, making her come was all the more satisfying.

I was so lost in the moment that I didn't even care about being gentle with her. I sucked against her clit and moved my tongue roughly. She screamed louder than I'd ever heard her, coming hard.

"That's what I'm fucking doing," I grumbled against her wet folds and made her squirm.

She leaned forward with a deep sigh in an attempt to rest, but I was just getting started. I moved up into her wet, inviting walls and wrapped my arm around her waist to get her upright again.

She moaned as she leaned her head back on my shoulder and held my forearms for leverage.

"No resting when it's your fault I'm this hard," I groaned as I thrust deeper, and her mouth opened with a moan.

I looked into her heavy-lidded eyes for a second before kissing her.

She moaned that she loved me, and I told her to come again, as if to challenge her to prove it.

In a few moments, with another loud and somewhat long yell, her body tensed and her walls contracted around my throbbing erection, causing me to follow her in my own climax.

I didn't object when she collapsed against the counter. I leaned over the top of her and extended my arm along her long leg to her knee, gently moving it back down. She groaned and complained that she couldn't move.

I smiled and kissed her neck. "I'm good right here for a minute," I told her with no intention of moving.

She was quiet for a minute before complaining that come was running down her legs. "Can you get me a tissue or something to clean up with?"

I kissed between her shoulders and pushed myself off of her, pulling my shorts back on.

"Okay..." I said, looking around. The house was empty, and there was nothing in the kitchen. I checked one of the bathrooms, where there was thankfully toilet paper and handed her a bunch.

"I need a minute," I complained, dropping down to the floor and leaning back against the counter to rest.

She gave a light laugh. "Wore yourself out, did you?"

I gave her a look. "You're the one that wore me out, baby."

She smiled beautifully and adjusted her dress.

"Where're my panties?"

I reached up to pick them up off the counter then handed them to her.

She took them and walked away, probably to the bathroom.

"This place is perfect!" I called out to her as I looked around.

"You think?" she asked as she walked back. Her face was still a little flushed, but she was glowing.

"Countertops are the perfect height for fucking."

She laughed again as she moved gracefully down to sit next to me and looked around. "I like it too, baby."

I pulled her closer, wrapping my arm around her shoulders. "I love you, _mami,_" I told her.

"I know you do, baby. I love you too." She smiled sweetly and leaned her head down on my shoulder.

I kissed her forehead and sighed, aware of how lucky I was to have her. I'd never take her for granted.


	31. Rose: Not As Planned: Six Months Later

jkane180 and ReneeFF are my goddesses. Don't know what I'd do without them. Thank you for your help. And thank you guys for reading and reviewing.

New pictures and banners added. Check them out:

http:/nooneelsebelieves(dot)weebly(dot)com/

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Thirty-One — Rosalie — Not As Planned (Six Months Later)<em>

With another summer and another semester almost behind us, Jake and I were getting ready to celebrate our one year anniversary. I couldn't believe it had been a year, although so much had happened in that time.

After looking at houses for almost a month, we both decided on the one with the 'perfect countertop height'—as Jake put it. The three of us decorated the house together, and it was amazing. I loved our home.

After lunch, I helped Jake and Aiden decorate our huge Christmas tree then practiced some yoga on the grass in the back while Jake took Aiden over to Alice's for a sleep-over with Sam.

Recently, after coming back from New York, I'd finally told Alice everything. She was the best friend I'd ever had; it was time to open myself up to her. She was really great to talk to and had many nice and encouraging things to say, telling me she always knew I was a kick-ass _chica_.

Now that Royce was no longer an issue, Alice made me promise to meet with some of her friends who ran a health magazine. Since then, I interviewed for a few articles and even had my pictures printed. It was actually more fun then I ever thought it would be. Plus, Jake seemed to like dating a 'model.' I didn't care to correct him by telling him I wasn't one.

When Jake returned home, he sat down on the couch and watched television. We were both pretty worn out with studying and work. I told him I was going to have a quick shower and be right down.

I guess he wasn't keeping track of time because I was anything but quick. I took my time applying the lotion I knew he loved evenly to my skin before fixing my hair and putting on the corset and panty set I'd gotten while I was out doing some Christmas shopping the other day.

I knew he was expecting something like this in a few weeks for our anniversary, but this would be a nicer surprise. I pulled a pair of black high heels on and made my way down, giving him a smile as soon as he looked at me.

His expression turned into a pleased one before I even made my way over and straddled his lap.

"Is it our anniversary already?" he asked, his eyes moving over my body as I straddled him, "This is my present, isn't it?"

"Not yet, baby," I told him, pushing his hair back out of his eyes and grinding a little against his lap.

"Just teasing me then? You're evil, woman." His hands caressed my legs as he leaned back even more and made himself comfortable.

"A little teasing's not so bad, is it?" I asked, leaning down to lightly nibble his earlobe and kiss his neck.

"Definitely not, tease away."

I kissed him softly and caressed his chest, feeling his hard muscles and warm skin underneath his t-shirt while I rocked myself down against his growing erection.

He groaned and moved his hands up to my waist, pulling my chest into his face and kissing the swell of my breasts. I dropped my head back and enjoyed the attention he gave me.

"How the fuck do you get this shit off?"

I laughed, noticing he was trying to find something on the back.

"It unhooks at the front, baby, but you don't get to do that yet."

"How is it possible for you to sound so sweet... and so damn _mean_ at the same time?"

I pouted. "I'm not mean."

"I like my girl naked, and you're stopping that—makes you mean," he reasoned with excitement in his stare.

I thought it was funny that I even bothered with some of these outfits; he really was happiest when I took it all off. Although, he did seem to enjoy the school girl and cheerleader ones.

"You don't think it looks sexy?" I asked, fingering his dark curls.

"Baby, you're the sexiest woman in the world to me with anything on... but yes," he smirked, "this is extra fucking hot."

I smiled. "That's the right answer."

"Do I win a prize?"

I bit my lip and moved myself down between his legs, undoing his shorts and taking him into my mouth quickly.

He pulled my hair a little, guiding me at the same time as he let me create my own pace. That was another thing I loved about him; he knew how to be both gentle and rough at the same time.

The sexy rush of Spanish leaving his mouth in a deep sigh encouraged me to move quicker. His fingers stroked my hair, and I hummed against his length at the tender feeling.

"If you don't stop soon, _mami,_ I won't be able to hold off," he said in a strained voice, not doing anything to stop me.

My hand continued stroking while I pulled back and smiled at him. "It's okay; come. I plan on this being an all night thing." Besides, I wasn't doing this to gain anything but his pleasure.

"Continue," he groaned, and I did so.

I moaned against his length, knowing he liked it, and moved faster when he told me to.

The minute he came, the doorbell rang, and he cursed—I wasn't sure at what.

"Who the fuck is that now?" he asked.

I shrugged. We weren't expecting anyone. "I'm going to throw a robe on," I told him as he put himself back in his pants and hissed in annoyance.

I took my heels off as I walked up to the bedroom quickly and put my robe on.

When I came downstairs, Jake was hugging a crying Ana.

"Oh my gosh, what's wrong?" I wondered, taking over by pulling her into my arms.

"I'm so sorry," she cried.

"It's fine, sweetie. Are you okay? Come sit down, okay?" I was really worried. I had no idea why she would be here like this. Did Jared break up with her? Even if he did, why would she come to us?

"What the fuck did that _pendejo_ do now?" Jake asked with clear anger. He said something else in Spanish I didn't understand.

I ignored him as I sat Ana down and he began to pace. I grabbed the box of tissues from the table and pushed her dark hair off her face since it was beginning to stick to her skin.

"I've been looking for a reason to kill him; give me one." He was stern and disturbingly serious.

I gave Jake a stare before looking back at Ana compassionately. "What happened, Ana? You can tell me. It's okay... Jake, can you give us a second?" I thought maybe Jake was what was holding her back from speaking. He was very easily angered by his brother's actions sometimes.

She said something through her sobs that I didn't understand. Jake surprised me when he began yelling things in Spanish. I stared at him wide-eyed before looking back at Ana again.

He yelled that he was going to kill his brother and slammed the front door behind himself as he left. I couldn't worry about him as well right now.

"Did I miss something?" I asked.

"I said... I'm pregnant..."

My mouth dropped open without even thinking about it. I quickly closed it when I realized I hadn't said anything.

"It's okay, sweetie; it's going to be okay." I pulled her back into a hug, and she held onto me tightly. Was it really going to be okay? I had no idea what she wanted.

"Did you tell Jared?"

She sniffled and answered with a nod a few seconds later.

"What'd he say?"

"He got mad... He said it's my fault. It wasn't meant to happen... I'm not even finished with high school."

I nodded and sighed. "Have you been to the doctor?"

She pulled back and shook her head again, wrapping her arms around herself. "I told him I needed to... I don't have the money... He said..." She cried harder and looked away.

"What'd he say?"

"He said it wasn't his problem." She seemed so ashamed as she said it that she couldn't even look up at me.

"Don't worry, Ana. I'm going to take care of you. You'll be okay. I'll make you some tea; just relax... We'll talk."

I left her on the couch while I made her some tea and brought cookies too. I didn't expect her to eat them, but cookies always made things better for Aiden so I was used to offering them.

I knew how scared and out of control she was feeling. I felt that way when I first found out I was pregnant, and I was no where near as young as she is now when it happened to me. After a few moments of letting her calm down, she began speaking.

"I'm sorry I came. It's just... You're the youngest person I know who's gone through this... and... My mom and dad will kill me if they find out."

"Ana?" I hated to ask the question. "Do you know what you want to do?"

"I have no idea... I was hoping talking to Jared would... I don't know—help us decide?" She shrugged.

"Do you know how long it's been since your last period?"

"Like... a couple of months I think."

"Don't worry; we'll find out tomorrow," I assured.

After talking some more about it, I gave her the remote and told her to make herself at home. I would make up the guest bedroom for her, and she could go to bed when she was tired.

I called my OB/GYN and left a message so they knew I needed an appointment as soon as possible.

Next, I tried Jake's cell, worried because he wasn't answering. It was so surreal whenever he got that mad. I wasn't sure what to do for him when it happened.

It was getting late, so I showed Ana to the guest room and told her to try and sleep. Things would be better tomorrow. I stood outside the door with worry. I knew tonight was going to be bad for her, and I wished I could do more.

I went and changed into a nightie, trying to call Jake again.

He answered this time, only long enough to say, "I'm coming home."

It was safe to say tonight was not going like I planned it to.

When Jake got home, he asked me if we had ice packs.

I sat with him at the kitchen counter and wrapped the ice pack around his hurt hand.

"What did you do?"

"Told him he's a fucking dumbass."

"Baby," I sighed, "what did you do?"

He shook his head and looked down. "He wasn't home, so I had to go find him. He was at some party, drinking. I cannot believe him. I mean, he's done countless stupid shit before, but _this_... Rose, this is insane. They've been dating… what? Not even a few years... They're kids." He sighed and looked towards the stairs. "How is she?"

"I don't know... Better than when she got here at least. I just hope she gets some sleep. I'm going to take her to the doctor tomorrow. She hasn't been yet. Jared blames her and told her it wasn't his problem. I'm sorry; I try not to be a judgmental person, and I know he's probably as scared as she is, but he shouldn't have said those things to her."

"Trust me, it sounds like him... I think he'll come around tomorrow though."

Both of us sat there with worried expressions before he caressed my face with his unharmed hand. I gave him a soft smile.

"I'm sorry tonight wasn't what you planned... I promise I'll make our anniversary special."

I leaned in to kiss him and wrap my arms around his shoulder. He held me by my waist closely to him.

"I love you."

"I love you more than anything," he responded and kissed the side of my head. "What are we going to do?"

I sighed, "Take things one day at a time."

* * *

><p>Chapter Photos: Check out the photos published of Rosalie here, http:nooneelsebelieves(dot)weebly(dot)com/chapter-31(dot)html


	32. Jake: Brothers

Thank you to jkane180 and ReneeFF for helping me.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty-Two — Jake — Brothers<strong>

I couldn't stand to see Ana so upset. She and Elena had become like my little sisters, and I knew my brothers were both too young to treat them right. Jared more so than Seth. Even though Seth was the youngest, he was the most calm, level-headed one out of the three of us.

I guess he had to be. I was in charge and controlling, I felt like I needed to be that way to keep my two younger brothers in line for _Mamá_. Jared was self-obsessed and always getting himself into some sort of bullshit.

I didn't know what to do with him anymore. He needed to straighten himself out and grow up. He'd graduated high school by some miracle and even made it through his first semester of college.

The second Ana said she was pregnant, I saw red. I could instantly imagine what a dick he must have been to her about it. I knew my brother.

Back at my ma's house, Seth and Elena were watching a movie, and _Mamá _was in the backyard, lounging and reading a book.

I told her as calmly as I could that I needed to find Jared so I could rip his dumb, fucking, big ass head off.

She stood up right away and grabbed my arms, demanding answers. I twisted my arms out of her hold and reversed the action, sadly, a little too forcefully; I noticed she was in pain. I felt badly, but I couldn't stop.

"Where the fuck did he go, Ma?"

"I don't know," she worried, "He said a party. Jacob, what happened? Tell me."

I ignored her and left the house, checking a few of his friends' places until I reached one that was in full party mode.

I knew most of the people there, some of them were my friends even, but I ignored their excitement to see me and continued on looking for Jared.

I found him out back with a beer in his hand and some blonde grinding up on him while he laid back on a lounge chair.

I took the girl's arm and pulled her away. "Get outta here."

She frowned and called me an asshole before walking away.

"Get up," I told Jared. I wasn't fucking kidding.

When he refused to get up, I knocked the beer from his hand and instructed him to do so again. "Get the fuck up."

He seemed pissed off that I'd done that, but his unstable stance as he got up told me he'd drunk too much, and his bloodshot eyes made it clear he'd gotten stoned.

I didn't even give him warning before punching him in the jaw. I was so mad I didn't even feel it, which I guess was my problem because I didn't always know how to stop. I hadn't hit anyone in a long fucking time, but my brother deserved it.

He tried coming back at me but missed as soon as I stepped out of the way and threw another punch.

He cursed me out in a plethora of different words and told me to leave him alone.

Instead of leaving him alone, I dragged him out to my car and pushed him inside, driving back to Ma's house. I didn't want to take him to Ana this way, although he did need to man up and take responsibility for what he'd done.

When we had both calmed down a bit and been sitting in the driveway in my car for awhile, he sighed. "That bitch went to you, didn't she?"

"_That bitch_?" If he wasn't careful, I'd smack him again and make sure to knock a few of his teeth out this time. He wouldn't be so pretty after that. Then what would he do?

"Ana," he corrected himself.

"Well, she obviously couldn't come to you when you're like this." I knew Jared. I didn't need Ana to tell me why she was in tears. He'd obviously been a jerk to her and probably accused her of cheating or something.

"She's lying, you know?" He looked at me with dark eyes that were our father's. "We use protection."

"Every time?" I raised my eyebrows.

His expression became hard before he looked away. I had my answer.

"I'm so fucking sick of you, bro," he began. "You're not dad. Stop acting like you are."

He was damn right I wasn't our father. I'd never be like him. "It's my job to help _Mamá_. She doesn't need to deal with your shit all the time." He had no idea what being an adult was about. "How about you help me out and stop being a _pendejo_?"

"You think you're the shit now with your big house and your perfect white _puta_," he laughed, "Don't you think you overdid it a bit by choosing a blonde one?"

"You should have stopped at big house," I warned.

"Seriously, though, no matter what job you have or who you're fucking, you're still always gonna be as dark and tattooed as the rest of us."

"You're a disgrace. I know who I am, and I have no problem with my skin color or the amount of tattoos I have." If I did, I wouldn't have gotten the tattoos. "I'm proud to be my mother's son... And if you call _mi novia __**that **_one more time, you'll never say another word again. I promise... _Entiendes_?"

He stared at me again, his jaw tense.

"You need to grow up, bro," I sighed. "Be a man. What Ana's going through... you can't let her do that alone. All she needs is for you to be there."

I was a little taken back when he broke down and began crying. I hadn't seen either one of my brothers cry since they were much younger.

"Ah, fuck," I breathed, moving my hand onto his back and just now realizing it was throbbing from the punches I'd thrown at him. It wasn't until this moment that I felt bad for giving him a bloody lip and blue cheek.

"It's gonna be okay," I sighed as he cried into his hands. Maybe I was too hard on him sometimes. I'd never knocked anyone up; I had no idea how I might react. Although I was pretty sure it wouldn't be the way he did.

I stepped out of the car and pulled his door open.

"Come on, man," I told him.

As soon as he got out, he hugged me tighter than he ever had. I was shocked for a second but then wrapped my arms around him and held him up.

"I said some really fucked up shit to her," he cried. "She's gonna hate me."

"No, she won't," I told him, worried she might. "Just sleep this shit off, okay? We'll deal with it tomorrow."

He nodded as he pulled away and looked down.

"Jacob, what's going on?"

I looked at _Mamá _as she walked over to us across the lawn.

Jared walked right past her even when she tried stopping him to ask what had happened.

I went over to her and took her hand so she wouldn't follow him.

"What happened to his face?"

"Me." I shrugged.

"Jacob," she sighed disappointedly.

"Come on, Ma, don't give me shit right now."

She shook her head and reached up to my face, caressing it before pushing my hair aside. "I still see my little baby when I look at you... You always had these beautiful dark locks..." She smiled sadly.

I pulled her into a hug.

"What'd he do, _mijo_?"

"Just let him sleep tonight, okay? I'll deal with it."

She pulled back and wiped the fresh tears off her face.

"Don't cry, Ma."

"How can I not? My boys are fighting..."

"I don't want you to worry about that... Come on; go inside... Do you need me to do anything before I go?"

She smiled again and pulled me down to kiss my cheek. "You're a good boy. I hope that girl of yours knows it."

I smiled too and nodded. "She's a good girl, so we make a good couple."

"Yes, you do."

For the first time ever, she'd said something positive about us. Hopefully, this was only one step of many.

That night, I couldn't sleep. I watched Rosalie and stared out the window at the trees. Whatever path Jared and Ana chose to take, it would be a hard one, and I'd be right there beside them.

I guess I had fallen asleep at some point because when I woke up, the house was empty. I messaged Rosalie, and she replied that they were at the doctor's office.

I worked out in the gym Rosalie had made up for us and then went for a swim in the pool before showering and going to the kitchen to see what I could eat.

Rosalie definitely made different food than my ma, and although it sometimes looked weird, it was actually pretty good. Before I could pull leftovers out of the fridge, the doorbell rang throughout the house.

It was Jared with his hands shoved into his pockets.

I stepped aside and welcomed him in. He didn't look so good, thanks to me.

"The girls are at the doctor's office," I told him.

He followed me to the kitchen and sat down on one of the stools, putting his head into his hands.

"You want something to eat?" I asked.

He didn't respond to the question and instead said, "I told her it wasn't my problem when she said she needed money to go see the doctor."

Of course that sucked, but we couldn't turn back time now. "It's okay. I'm sure Rose will pay." I put the food into the microwave and looked back over at him. He _really_ looked like hell.

"I'm sorry I said that shit about your girl last night... She's cool."

When the food was done, I put it down across from him and ate standing up.

"What are you gonna do?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "Tell her I'm sorry. Tell her I'll do whatever she wants."

"Well, whatever she chooses, Rose and I will help."

"Thanks." He wasn't going to elaborate, but I knew he was glad to hear me offer my help.

"You gonna tell Ma?"

He looked at me like I was crazy and made me laugh.

"She'd beat the hell out of me. And you know she's worse than you are."

"Where do you think I got it from?" I laughed again, "Nah, man, I don't know. She's always saying she wants grandbabies. She might be okay."

"Yeah, she wants grandbabies _from you_. She knows I'd mess a kid up if I was responsible for it."

"No, you wouldn't." Maybe he would...

"Enough about my fucked up life... Are you and Rose gonna have any?"

No one had ever asked me that, not seriously. I shook my head no.

"Well, you kinda already do: Aid."

I smiled and shrugged. "I wish he was my kid."

"He pretty much is... I mean, you're raising him, right? Is it weird?"

"Nah." It really wasn't. I didn't even think I was raising him, but I liked the idea of it. "He's a part of Rosalie, and I love all of her."

"That's some fruity shit, bro." He tried to joke, but it wasn't all there. He had too much on his mind to be his usual smart-ass self.

The second the door opened, we both looked to it. Rosalie and Ana entered. Ana stopped when she saw Jared, and he stood up quickly, almost knocking the stool to the ground.

Rosalie and I looked at each other. "Baby, come with me," she told me, holding her hand out.

I went over to her and gave her a kiss.

"We're going to go out. Make yourselves at home," Rosalie told them.

Rose and I got into her car and went to pick Aiden up. She told me on the way that the doctor had said everything was perfect so far with the pregnancy and she was nine weeks along. He'd explained the different options she could chose from and told her she had some time to think it over.

Rosalie told me how Ana was scared of telling her parents, knowing they weren't going to react well to the fact that she wasn't even finished with school yet. Not to mention, she and Jared weren't married.

I got out of the car to go get Aiden. He ran into my arms, and I held him tightly.

"I love you so much," I told him, thinking about the talk Jared and I had moments ago in the kitchen. I meant it when I said I wished he was mine.

"I love you too." He smiled as he pulled back.

"Did you guys have fun?" I asked, looking over at Sam and Emmett.

"Heaps!" both guys yelled.

"Rose and I are going to go to the mall for a bit, I think. You wanna come, Sam?"

Sam asked Emmett if he could.

"Of course, son, go have fun."

Emmett and I shook hands before I took the kids outside, and they jumped into the backseat of the car.

Rose smiled and asked if they were up for going to the mall. They were.

The guys talked about what they'd done yesterday and this morning, Sam teasing Aiden about the fact that he said he wanted to marry Miley Cyrus.

Rose laughed and asked, "Isn't she a little too old for you, darling?"

"Hey," I defended, "Older women are hot!"

Rosalie shook her head with a smile and continued driving.

The four of us got milkshakes when we arrived at the mall and did some final Christmas shopping. We didn't rush; we wanted to make sure Jared and Ana had a good amount of time to discuss what they were dealing with. Luckily, due to the holiday season, there was a lot more to do than just shop, and the boys both seemed happy to be here.


	33. Rose: Anni, Xmas, and NY

Thank you to jkane180 and ReneeFF for their help.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Thirty-Three — Rosalie — Anniversary, Christmas, and New Year<em>

As soon as finals were over, mine and Jake's anniversary had arrived. He was lying back on the bed, looking something up on his phone as I was getting ready.

Jared and Ana were taking care of Aiden tonight for us since we'd be gone until morning. The two of them were undecided on if they were going to keep the baby, but she was sure she at least wanted to have it.

She was right when she said her parents wouldn't be happy. Her dad had gotten so angry at her the other day that she was afraid to go home. I told her she could stay here as long as she needed, and Jared had been here with her also.

Since Jake and I had plenty of room, we'd invited them to live with us earlier this morning.

"Mama?" Aiden asked, appearing at our bedroom door.

"Yes?"

He was in his swimming shorts since he, Jared, and Ana were in the pool room, closed up to keep the heat in.

"Can I get a tattoo?"

I stopped doing my hair in shock and asked, "What?"

I heard Jake laugh from the bed.

"Can I get a tattoo? Jared's going to get another one soon, and I haven't even got one yet."

"You're seven."

He stomped his foot. "So? Jake has like _a million_."

"Yeah, but I'm not seven, _muchacho_."

"I'll be eight next year. How about then?"

"No," I answered.

"What? Why? How old were you when you got yours?" he asked Jake.

I stared at Jake, knowing he'd gotten many of his before the legal age.

"I was twenty-one," he lied.

"But Jared's not."

"Well, you're not Jared," I reminded.

He gave me another pout. "You're so unfair!" He left, stomping his feet.

"What was that?" I asked Jake.

He laughed again. "What's wrong with tattoos, _mami_? Thought you liked mine."

"Nothing's wrong with them. He can get as many as he wants after he's eighteen, but now I have a seven year old who's gonna ask me to get one every day for the next month." I sighed, imagining it.

"I see your point."

"Thank you." I rolled my eyes and continued getting ready.

When I was done, we went down to say goodbye. They were in the pool throwing a ball around.

"Thanks for teaching my son about tattoos, Jared," I told him sarcastically.

"Your boyfriend's got more than me. Haven't you noticed?"

"But he doesn't brag about them."

"Jared's getting a new one!" Aiden told us again.

Jake stood by the edge of the pool with his hands in his pockets. He looked so sexy in his dress pants and shirt.

"No, he's not," he told him. "You don't have money for that shit."

I looked at Ana, who gave me an apologetic expression for her boyfriend. I winked at her, glad the two of them seemed okay again and were dealing with this whole thing together.

"My friend does it for half price."

"I don't care, man. You need to save your money for more important things. Don't be fucking late to your job interview tomorrow."

Jared rolled his eyes. "Okay, Dad."

Aiden laughed at Jared calling Jake 'dad,' and I pointed him over to the edge.

I gave him a kiss, and he held his fist out to Jake.

"Don't stay up too late," Jake told him as he bumped his fist.

Jake wrapped his arm around my waist as we finally left.

We drove to the beach, where Alice had helped him prepare a romantic dinner. The air was cool, but we had blankets so we were both comfortable.

We made out more than we ate and talked, then went over to the hotel.

There were candles and rose petals everywhere. I'd never been in a more romantic setting.

"Baby..." I looked around as he kissed my shoulder. "You're the sweetest man in the world."

"I'm glad you like it... I know I'm not the most romantic guy."

I smiled at him and looked into his loving eyes. "Yes you are." We kissed gently before he asked if he could make us up a bath.

I bit my lip and nodded, telling him I'd meet him in there.

I heard him begin the bath as I undressed. I didn't bother with wearing anything too special, just a nice, lacy black bra and panty set. I removed my shoes and joined him in the bathroom, where the setting was as romantic as it was in the bedroom.

That night we didn't fall asleep until almost four in the morning. I was exhausted, and my body ached for the first time in a long time, but I didn't really care. After that many orgasms, sore muscles were a small price to pay.

Jake did accuse me of being a nymphomaniac though, to which I didn't care to disagree. I liked that I couldn't get enough of him.

On Christmas Eve, Sarah and Seth came to sleep over so we could begin our day as soon as we woke up.

That night, Jake went out back with Sarah, Jared, and Ana so that they could tell her the news. She was more sad than angry and didn't argue when they told her they'd be moving in with us for awhile.

I think with Jared's new job and spending so much time here already, she had some sort of idea of what was going on.

In the morning, she and I were the first ones up to begin making the food. I basically just helped since she was a much better cook than me and Jake liked her food more than mine. He didn't say it, but I knew. I missed my mom's cooking, so I understood.

"Are you okay, Sarah?" I asked, seeing she wasn't.

"I'm just upset my son felt like he couldn't tell me his problems."

"He knew you'd be upset. He didn't want to disappoint you."

"You'll take care of them while they're here?" she asked.

I nodded. "Of course."

"Jacob's so hard on his brothers all the time," she spoke sadly.

"It's because he loves them so much," I assured her.

"I know."

Jared had gotten a full time job after Jake put a good word in with his old boss Billy at the garage and I'd found Ana something part time with one of my friends in an office. The two of them insisted on paying us some sort of rent, and while both Jake and I refused, they wouldn't hear it. They said we were already doing too much.

Jake was going to put it away so that we could give it back to them once the baby was born and they maybe wanted to get their own place.

The minute Sarah began crying, I went over to place my hand on her back and hopefully offer her some comfort.

"They'll be okay."

She shook her head and stopped what she was doing, taking a seat on one of the stools.

"I miss my husband... Stupid, huh? He's been gone for seven years, and I still hope to see his face every time a door opens."

_Oh._ I really didn't know what to say. I felt so sad for her. She was clearly in a lot of pain, for many years now.

"I've tried to be strong for my boys, but I'm not..."

"You are strong; you raised three children who are all good, kind men."

"They're all grown up now. They don't need me; Jacob's got his own family, and Jared's about to... Before I know it, Seth will be gone too."

I couldn't help but like the sound of her calling Aiden and me Jake's family, but it did make me feel guilty. "Just because they're not living at your house anymore doesn't mean it won't always be their home. We're only ten minutes away, and you're always welcome here." I hoped she knew that.

She didn't speak for awhile and didn't work on the food.

"Sarah..."

"When... When I told Jacob—my husband—that I was pregnant, we were in high school. I expected him to break up with me right there on the spot... You know what he did instead?"

I shook my head.

"He got down on one knee and proposed. He promised he wouldn't leave me... I don't know what made him leave seventeen years later, but I know it's not because he wanted to... He wasn't the best guy in the grand scheme of things. He made lots of mistakes... But I forgave him for everything. I've been in love with him since I was a kid."

I couldn't help but think that sometimes we shouldn't settle for the first person who came along.

"Mama!"

I looked over at Aiden, who'd obviously just woken up.

Sarah wiped her face and finally stood up to continue cooking, as if coming out of her trance.

"Merry Christmas, darling." I smiled, happily greeting Aiden with a hug.

"Merry Christmas... Can we wake everyone up yet?"

"Yeah, should we wake Jake first?" I asked.

He nodded excitedly.

I looked back at Sarah, who told me to go ahead. Aid and I held hands on our way up. He wasn't gentle in waking Jake up, jumping on the bed right beside him and yelling that it was time to open presents.

I laughed when Jake grabbed my hand and made me fall down on the bed beside him. He did the same to Aiden, holding us both closely so that we couldn't move.

"Come on!" Aiden told him, "Get up!"

"Okay, okay, I'm up." He let him go. "Go wake everyone else up."

Aiden did just that, running out of the room. I smiled at Jake as he rolled on top of me and kissed my neck.

I moaned and ran my fingers through his hair. "Merry Christmas, baby."

"Merry Christmas... Guess we really should get up."

The two of us did, and I laughed at his appearance. His hair was a mess, and he had creases over his cheek and eye from the pillow.

"What?" He frowned.

"You're too cute in the mornings."

He responded with, "Do you wanna have a quickie in the shower then?"

I just laughed, leaving the bedroom ahead of him.

"I wasn't kidding," I heard him reply.

Within the next fifteen minutes, Aiden had dragged everyone to the living room, where we spent an hour opening everything.

When I went back to help Sarah with the rest of lunch, I avoided talking as much as possible. I was on Jake's side and couldn't believe how she could miss a man that used to beat her. It was sad really; she deserved someone better than that.

Our second New Year together we spent the same as the first. Alice and Emmett always threw amazing parties, and since we didn't have to drive home, we enjoyed some alcohol and spent a fun night together.

A lot had happened in the past year, and I had a feeling a lot would happened in the new one too.


	34. Jake: Anger: Five Months Later

Sorry guys, I'm so busy. Checking over the edit of this chapter was literally my "break" from the million other things I'm doing. Hopefully it will all be worth it and I can get back into FF a little more. There's still more of this one to come though, just a matter of getting to checking over the chapters. Enjoy. And thank you as always to jkane180 and ReneeFF for their help. Love you girls.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty-Four — Jake — Anger (Five Months Later)<strong>

May was a month of many events. First, we threw Aiden a big bash for his eighth birthday. It was in the backyard with more kids than I'd ever seen in one place at a time.

Next, we celebrated _Cinco de Mayo_ with family and friends at my ma's house.

My graduation came in mid-May. I was going to continue for my Masters and then Doctorate, but for now, my Bachelors was done with.

_Mi'amá _and Rosalie held a party for me in our backyard, and it was truly a good day... until that night when an almost-ready-to-pop Ana ran off crying.

Jared tried to follow her, but Rosalie held him off and said she'd go instead. The two of them had decided to keep the baby, and Rosalie and I promised we'd help as much as we could. I was actually excited to be an uncle.

"What fuckin' stupid shit did you do now?" I asked my brother. Everyone had left by this point. so we didn't have an audience.

I didn't expect to hear what he said next. "I asked her marry me." He handed me a small box.

I opened it to see a thin gold band with a small diamond inside.

"Bro..."

"I know it's pathetic," he said angrily. "What girl wants to be proposed to with _that_?"

"The ring's fine." I smiled a little. I was proud of him for being man enough to ask her.

"She slapped me, man, and she's got that crazy pregnant woman strength. Fucking stings," he complained, rubbing his cheek.

"Why'd she slap you?"

"I don't know. I'm trying to make things right. We're going to be a family in like _a month,_ and we're not even married. I thought she wanted to... She always used to talk about how she wanted to get married. I don't know what changed all of a sudden."

I had him take a seat and joined him. "A lot's changed since she got pregnant. Her parents stopped talking to her, you both started working, you're both in school and living together..." I wasn't sure what else to say to make him understand. "She'll come around. Don't worry. Here." I handed him a beer, and we drank to the fact that he'd be a father soon.

I couldn't believe it, and I hoped he wouldn't screw it up. He'd been really great so far though—working hard and going to every doctor's visit with her. I drove the two of them to their first one together because he was too nervous.

I think that was the first time Jared truly thanked me for something with more than just a 'thanks.' He was scared as hell, his life was being turned upside down, but he was managing it better than I ever expected him to. He said he couldn't do it without me, and I made sure he knew I was proud of him.

When Rosalie and Ana returned, the parents-to-be went back to their room to talk.

Rosalie sighed and shook her head. "She said she feels like he's only asking her because she's pregnant. She said it should be because they want to, not because something's forcing them to... She has a point."

"I never thought he'd be in this situation."

Rosalie hugged me around the waist and laid her cheek against my chest. "They'll work it out," she told me, kissing my chin before pulling away to clean up.

I helped her and smiled when I walked past Jared and Ana's room. The door was closed, and there was no fighting going on inside, so I figured they were doing good.

A week later, _mi'amá, _Rosalie, and Alice put together another party at our house: Ana's baby shower. Since she knew it was going to be a girl, the house was overpowered by pink.

Aiden and I got out of there early, hitting the waves and sun. When we finally got back to my car, I saw I had five missed calls and a text from Jared.

_Come to ma's house. ASAP. _

I called him on my way over, but he pretty much just said the same thing.

"What's wrong?" Aiden asked me.

"I don't know. I guess we'll see when we get there."

I didn't remember anything after walking into the house, seeing my father's face, and letting Aiden's hand go.

The next thing I did know was that the fucker was even worse looking than the first time I'd beaten him up. I pushed both Jared and Seth off of me then grabbed Aiden's hand again and left the house, ignoring both my brothers' failed attempts to stop me.

When we got home, Aiden rushed out of the car ahead of me and into Rosalie's arms.

The girls were still in the middle of their party, though the whole thing stopped at my entrance.

The minute I noticed Aiden was crying and saw Rosalie carrying him off, I realized what I had done.

He was my responsibility, and I seriously lost my cool. I violently beat my father even while my brothers tried to stop me, and then I ignored Aiden even more while in my rage on the way home. He must have been terrified.

I tried to follow them, but _mi'amá _stopped me. "What happened to your hands, Jacob?"

I looked down to see they were covered in blood—probably a mixture of both mine and my father's. I couldn't talk.

"What did you do?" she demanded, stopping me again when I tried to push past her.

Jared walked in behind me.

"_Mamá_, you might wanna go home," he suggested like the idiot he was.

He was lucky I didn't kill him. "No," I spoke through my teeth. "That's the last fucking place she needs to be."

"What is it?"

"Dad..." he responded.

I would have hit him, but I was too aware of everyone in the room looking at me like I'd just killed someone. It was a little too late to suddenly become aware of who was in the room. I realized that now.

"What?" she yelled. "_What_?"

"Dad's home... Jake got a little upset."

I guess I should have expected the sharp slap she gave me next. I couldn't believe I'd been trying to protect her from him for so long and she was going to go running back into his arms now, after all this time.

She pushed past me and ran out of the house.

I gave the girls some sort of an apology for interrupting the shower and went in search of Rosalie and Aiden.

I found them in our bedroom. He was in her lap with his face in her chest. She was stroking his hair and hushing him as she rocked him back and forward.

She looked at me with an expression I'd never seen her give me before. She was angry and disappointed in me. That was something I never wanted to see in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," I tried.

She held him closer and kissed the top of his head. "Not now... God, at least wash your hands." She looked down at them, shaking her head and turning away from me as best she could with Aiden in her lap.

I sighed and left. Alice brushed past me as she walked into the bedroom and sat right down next to them.

How could I be so irresponsible? I knew how much Aid looked up to me. What I had done in front of him was probably one of the most horrifying things he'd ever seen.

His father was bad enough; he didn't need the same shit from me.

I used one of the bathrooms downstairs, washing my hands of the blood and then my face. I sat down on the toilet seat and hung my head, noticing how fucked up both my hands were. My father's face was worse, and I couldn't stop thinking about what he'd do to _mi'amá _when I wasn't there to stop him.

I was joined in the bathroom by Rosalie a short while later. She closed the door behind herself and crossed her arms over her chest.

I sighed and looked back down, ashamed.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Her voice shook as though she was about to cry.

"I don't fucking know." I felt my own tears approaching.

"You scared him so bad he won't talk to me!"

I got up to pull her into my chest, but she tried pushing me away, her tears flowing hard.

"Don't, Jake... Don't." She gave in though, hugging me tightly and hiding her face in my chest.

"I'm so sorry, baby... I'm sorry I'm a fuck up," I spoke into her hair, crying as well and feeling like I might fall apart if she wasn't in my arms right now.

She cried harder and fisted my t-shirt in her hands, trying to pull away at the same time as still holding me.

"You got blood on him!" She hit my chest and finally ripped herself out of my grasp.

"I wasn't thinking. I'm a fucking idiot."

She nodded, agreeing as her cheeks became covered by fresh tears. "What the hell happened?"

I dropped down into my seated position again and tried to talk, finally spitting out that it was my father. After seven years away, he was back.

She stood there for a second then hesitantly stepped forward. I grabbed her hips before she could move away and dragged her forward, pressing my face into her stomach. Her hands came into my hair gently for awhile until I looked up at her, and she moved to straddle my lap, wrapping her arms around my shoulders.

"I'm sorry. I'm gonna fix it... I wasn't thinkin'... I didn't mean to do that in front of him."

She shook her head. "If we're going to be together, then he's got to come first... before your anger towards anyone."

"You and him do come first to me... I just... I don't know. Something took over. I don't even really remember it... All I remember is walking into the house then seeing him on the floor."

I felt empty when she got off me and wiped her face. "There's no excuse for making him that upset... I don't know what to say to you about this. It really scares me sometimes how angry you get..." she said, not waiting another second before leaving. It was the first time I'd really upset her over something, and it was obvious she didn't really know how to act in the situation.

When I left the bathroom again, I noticed the party was over. Alice, Ana, and Jared were cleaning up. They all looked at me as I passed them without a word.

I found Rosalie and Aiden again. This time they were lying down on the bed. She ignored me as she held him close and rubbed his back.

Disappointed in myself, I went into our bathroom and showered, hoping I'd feel a little better.

I didn't. My hands were throbbing by now, and I felt like the world's biggest loser.

All I wanted was to make things right with the two people who meant the most to me. I hated myself for hurting them because I didn't know how to stop and think.

I got onto the bed with them carefully, noticing Aiden was asleep. Rosalie looked back at me when I spooned her, pushing a strand of hair off her face as I leaned in to kiss her lips.

She kissed me back, looking into my eyes for a moment before letting me wrap my arm around the two of them. They were my world, and I should have known better than to do what I did.

Rosalie soon joined Aiden in sleep, but I couldn't. I watched them sleep and continued to feel worse, knowing I didn't deserve how good they were to me.

Aiden awoke before Rose, sitting up, rubbing his red eyes, and looking at me—for the first time without a smile.

I gave him one though. "Can we talk, _amigo_?"

He nodded and got off the bed, careful not to wake Rose. I did the same and held my hand out to him.

He looked at it for a second before taking it. It hurt a little, but I didn't care. The two of us walked downstairs and into the backyard to sit down.

"You okay?" I asked.

He nodded.

"What happened today," I began with a sigh, "it really sucked. I shouldn't have done what I did, especially not in front of you... I love you, and I should have thought before scaring you that way."

"Why were you so mad?" he asked with a pout.

"It's hard to explain." I looked into his eyes, seeing Rosalie so clearly in them. "My dad's a bad man. He hurt my mom. He makes me angry. I should know better than to get that angry though. It was wrong of me to do what I did."

He was looking into his lap when he asked, "Are you mad at me? I remember my dad used to be mad at Mama and me like that when I was little..."

"What? No, _mijo_, I could never be mad at you." I never wanted to be like his father, or my own. "I was mad at _him_. I love you more than anything, you know that? I would never hurt you or your mama."

He gave me a bit of that smile I loved. "I thought you were mad at me."

My heart broke. "I'm sorry if I made you think that, and I'm sorry I scared you... You forgive me? I promise I won't do that ever again. I want to make you and your mama happy. I want you to be proud of me."

He got off his chair and climbed into my lap to give me a big hug. I held him close and kissed the top of his head.

"I forgive you," he mumbled into my shoulder.

I smiled and thanked him.

"Hey."

I turned to the soft sound of Rosalie's voice.

"You guys okay?"

I nodded. "Come here."

She did, wrapping her arm around my shoulders and running her fingers through Aiden's long hair.

"I'm sorry," I told her.

She covered my lips with a kiss, telling me without words that it was okay. No man was luckier than me.


	35. Rose: To The Hospital

Thank you to my friends jkane180 and ReneeFF for their help.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Thirty-Five — Rosalie — To The Hospital<em>

I felt so badly for Jake. In the last couple of weeks, Sarah and Seth hadn't talked to him. Apparently Jacob (Sr.) had told them what happened between himself and Jake—blaming his oldest son for his absence and saying he'd been afraid to come back because Jake was so out of control.

Jared was the only one who understood why Jake did what he did. He said that if he ever began treating Ana the way their dad treated their mother, he'd be proud of his kid for kicking his ass to protect Ana. But he was still somewhat forgiving for what their father had done and began spending time over there with them, despite the past.

He asked Jake to try and let go of the past—maybe their father had changed. Jared said that as long as their mom was happy, they all should be too.

But Jake knew it was only a matter of time before his father hurt Sarah again. Apparently it had happened so many times when he was a kid that he'd lost count.

Sarah and Seth's silent treatment was killing Jake. I'd even gone over to try and talk to Sarah, but we ended up screaming at each other.

I told her she should put her children first, and by not doing so, she was being a bad mother. Jake did everything for her; he deserved for her to at least understand why he had done it. She called me a whore and a countless number of other things, saying I was a bad mother too for not having Aiden's father in his life.

To add to Jake's depression, Ana was feeling it too. Even though she had us, Jared said she was hurting really badly without her parents' support.

Jared and I went to their home twice to talk to them, but they didn't even let us inside. I had no idea what to do to help either of them. I felt so useless.

We'd had dinner awhile ago, and Ana and I were lounging in the living room while the guys were out playing soccer in the backyard.

She seemed a bit uncomfortable.

"You okay?" I asked, smiling at the sight of her big belly.

"Oh," she sighed, "I'm fine. She's just restless tonight." She gave me a smile and looked down, rubbing her hand over her stomach. "I'm kind of excited to be a mommy... nervous, too."

"I'm excited as well. But you don't have to be nervous; it's all going to be great."

She hesitated for a minute. "I know this is weird, but... Will you come in with me when it's time? I'm scared, and I want someone there who's gone through this and knows what's going on."

"Of course I'll be there, Ana. We'll do it together, and Jared will be there the whole time as well. You won't be alone."

"Thank you. You're the best god-mother I could have ever asked for for my daughter."

I was shocked when I heard her say that. She smiled sheepishly. "What do you think? You and Jake have been so amazing to us. We want you to be the god-parents as well as aunt and uncle."

I quickly went to her to give her a hug. "We'd be honored."

She laughed happily and thanked me for accepting.

I sat back and asked, "What ever happened with the whole proposal thing?" I didn't mean to pry, which was why I was only asking now.

She bit her lip and shrugged. "I told him to ask me again after she's born. I do want to marry him. He may be rough around the edges, but he has a good heart and I really do think we're meant to be together... He'd kill me if he knew I was repeating this, but when he tells me I'm his soulmate, I feel like we're invincible together."

My smile grew at the sound of love in her voice as she spoke. "That's how it should be."

"What about you and Jake? Do you want to get married?"

I shrugged. The only other person who asked me this before was Alice.

"It doesn't really matter to me..." I sounded like I was lying, because maybe I was a little.

Ana frowned and looked at me like she knew it.

"Every girl secretly thinks about it, right?"

She nodded. "You'd be such a pretty bride."

"Oh, thank you." I smiled at the compliment.

"Do you think you want to have more kids?"

I felt overwhelmed by questions already.

"I don't know..."

I think Ana realized I wasn't super comfortable with answering these questions because she said she was kind of tired and headed to bed. I told her I'd tell Jared since I was going out back to say goodnight anyway.

I stepped out back and smiled as the guys were still playing.

"Jared, Ana's going to bed if you want to go say goodnight."

"All right, thanks. I think I'm actually gonna go join her. 'Night guys."

"'Night."

Aiden ran around with the ball as Jake came to give me a kiss.

"You're all sweaty." I smiled. "I'm going to bed, okay?"

"Okay, _mami,_ we won't be long out here... Aid, come say goodnight to your mama." He winked at me as he spoke to Aiden.

Aiden ran up. "Night."

I leaned down to kiss him. "'Night, my darling... You're sweaty too. Get a shower before bed."

"Okay."

We kissed again, and he ran back to continue practicing. I gave Jake another kiss and went to bed.

I was awakened slightly by Jake when he slid into bed with me and spooned my back. I smiled as he kissed my neck and went to sleep himself.

When I woke up again, I noticed it was still dark out, and there was noise and light coming from the bathroom.

"Jake?" I asked, realizing he wasn't in bed when I rolled over.

"I'll be right there."

It didn't sound like he was talking to me, especially when he said, "Seth, just calm down and keep her conscious. They said they're two minutes away."

I quickly got out of bed at the panic in his voice and went into the bathroom to see what was wrong.

"What happened?" I asked, seeing Jake had a t-shirt half pulled on with both my cell phone and his own in his hands.

"I'm coming now." He hung up and gave me my cell phone, shoving his own into his shorts pocket. "I used your cell to call the ambulance."

"Oh my god, why?"

"I told you he'd put her in the hospital sooner or later. Seth called. He's freaking out. He dropped Elena off after some party, and when he got home, he found _Mamá_ on the kitchen floor. He got her to wake up, but she's not all there."

"Baby," I worried, my breath quickening.

"I already woke Jared. He's coming with me," he said, rushing out of the bedroom door.

I followed after, seeing Jared was waiting and looking as tense as Jake.

Jake suddenly stopped and kissed my forehead. "I'll call you when I know what's going on, okay? Just go back to sleep."

I nodded, feeling like I might break down at the news.

The two of them were gone within seconds, leaving me standing in the middle of the dark house. I looked around, nothing but silence all around me. I couldn't sleep. I clutched my cell phone in my fist, pacing for awhile before going into the kitchen to make myself tea.

It was 4:02, and I was wide awake.

Jake was right about his father. He was evil, and Jake was only trying to protect his mother. Now what if she was really hurt? Jake would never forgive himself for letting it happen.

"Rose?"

I looked towards Ana's voice.

"Hey, Jared and Jake... um..."

"I know... I'm... I think it's time." Her voice broke at the last word, and I stood quickly to go over to her.

"Okay. You okay?"

She nodded, looking panicked and holding onto her stomach.

"It's okay. Just sit down. You have your bag ready?"

She nodded again as she slowly sat down on the couch, obviously in pain and scared.

"I'm just going to get Aiden up and get your bag. Then we'll get you to the car, and we'll be at the hospital in no time. One second."

Without thinking, I ran to Aiden's room and woke him up as gently as possible. "Come on, darling, wake up. We're going to take Ana to the hospital."

He groaned sleepily as he woke up and looked at me while I pulled a pair of his shoes out. "Is she having the baby?"

"Looks like it. Come on, help Mama out and put these on."

He nodded and sat up, taking the shoes from me.

I ran upstairs next, changing into the first pair of yoga pants and tank top I saw laying around. I pulled sneakers on and then grabbed Ana's bag from their room, getting her a pair of shoes too.

Aiden walked ahead of us to the car and opened the door for Ana.

"Everyone set? Seatbelts on?"

Ana breathed like I'd taught her to, and I gave her hand a squeeze so she'd know it was okay. She was doing great.

"Darling?" I asked Aiden, seeing he was falling back asleep. "Do me a favor and call your aunt Alice for me, okay?" I said, handing him my cell. "Tell her to meet us at the hospital."

"Okay."

I drove and listened as he did it.

"What'd she say?"

"She'll be there in twenty minutes."

"Stay awake for me, please."

Ana suddenly grabbed the seat beside her.

"Breathe through it. You'll be fine. It's okay." I tried soothing her with words. I knew how scary this was.

"Jared," she cried.

"He's probably already at the hospital," I told her, glancing back at Aiden. "Can you make another phone call for me?"

He nodded.

"Call Jared and tell him we'll be at the hospital in ten minutes."

He did, saying, "Ana's going to have the baby... Yeah, I'm pretty sure."

When we got to the hospital, we were soon helped. Ana sat in the wheelchair they offered, and I promised I'd find her as soon as Alice arrived.

Thankfully, Alice came to take Aiden with her not even ten minutes later. I found where they had put Ana and smiled when I saw Jared was already there.

"Hey, you two."

They invited me in with nervous smiles.

I took a seat and asked how she was doing. She said she was okay and asked how long it took when I gave birth to Aiden.

"I don't know if I should answer that question."

"Please just tell me?"

I looked at Jared for help, but he just shrugged.

"Twenty-seven hours all together." I sighed, knowing it would freak her out.

"Oh god." I heard her panic coming on.

"As soon as you meet your daughter, you won't remember all this." I held her hand and sat with her while Jared went to check on what was going on with Sarah.

The nurse checked up on us and told me Ana was doing great and still had some time to go, so it was mine and Jared's job to just keep her as calm and comfortable as possible.

When Jared returned, I went to get Ana more ice and excused myself for awhile to go see Jake. Jared told me where I could find him and that they'd be here when I returned. I smiled as I looked back at them before exiting. I truly believed they'd be okay.

The small waiting room held only Jake and Seth when I arrived. They were sitting on opposite ends of the room, and Seth wouldn't even look at me.

I sat with Jake and gave him a hug, letting him hold on for as long as he wanted.

"How is she?" I asked, smoothing his hair back.

He shrugged and sat back. "She has a concussion, but they said she should be okay."

I glanced at Seth, who still hadn't moved.

"And where's your father?" I'd never seen him look so defeated. I expected him to be out searching for someone to kill with what had happened or be yelling at anyone and everyone, but he was just sitting there looking so… sad.

"Don't know. I spoke to the cops earlier, but who knows what they're gonna do."

"I'm sorry, baby." I hated seeing him like this. "What's going on with Seth?" I asked quietly so he wouldn't hear we were talking about him.

"He just... he thinks it's his fault, and he feels bad he didn't believe me. He hasn't talked much."

I hooked my arm through his and sat with them for awhile.

The doctor came to tell us awhile later that we could go sit with Sarah. Seth went ahead, but Jake stayed behind with me for a minute.

"Ana okay?"

"So far. I should go back though. She asked me to be with her... Did you know they want us to be god-parents?"

He nodded with a half smile. "Jared asked me earlier... Go ahead, _mami_."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I want you to be there for her. I'm sure she's scared."

I nodded and pulled him down for another long hug, giving him a kiss before I went back to spend the rest of the morning with Ana and Jared.

By noon, she was ready and pushing. Jared seemed like he was going to pass out, so I talked her through it and held her hand. I felt like she'd broken mine by the time she finally let go and dropped back down in exhaustion.

I smiled as I listened to Jared tell her she was amazing and strong and he loved her. The baby was soon handed to her.

"Wow, she's incredible," Jared spoke, and I noticed tears running down his cheeks.

I cried too. The whole experience was so touching and emotional.

A short while later, while Ana got cleaned up and settled, I went to the cafeteria to get some coffee.

I was startled when someone hugged me from behind, but quickly realized it was Jake.

"Found you," he spoke into my hair. His voice didn't hold the light teasing and happiness it usually did.

I closed my eyes and leaned back against his chest. It broke my heart.

"How'd everything go?"

"Perfectly. Mommy and baby girl are healthy."

"Where are they?"

"They're just getting settled. Then we can go visit Veronica."

"Veronica?"

I smiled and nodded as I turned in his arms. "Your niece."

"That's a good name."

"Yeah, it's a great name... How's your mom?"

"Okay. Resting... Doesn't want to talk about it."

I bit my lip with worry and sadness. "You want to have coffee and sit down for a second?" I was sure all of us were tired.

He nodded and thanked me when I said I'd make him a cup.


	36. Jake: A Night at the Hospital

Hey guys, I apologize for the wait on this one. My laptop broke and the wonderful Apple store had it for awhile. I was using my iPhone and my husband's computer. It wasn't fun being without my baby for even one day. So good to have it back, I'm celebrating by posting this chapter first thing. Thank you for waiting and a special thank you to my friends jkane180 and ReneeFF for helping with mistakes and just being so great to me.

For pictures, artwork, and other information please check out:

http:/nooneelsebelieves(dot)weebly(dot)com/

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty-Six — Jake — A Night at the Hospital<strong>

I looked into Rosalie's eyes as we sat across from each other at the small table. She was the only thing keeping me together. I had to be smart to keep her and Aiden around. I had to be smart to protect my whole family like I wanted. I needed to keep them all safe, but I was failing.

People passed by our table, but it was easy to tune them out when I didn't have enough sleep and my mind was too full to concentrate. Besides, my girl's bright blue pools, even while holding so much worry, were still enough to pull me in and make me never want to leave.

We didn't speak much, but I knew from those expressive eyes of hers that she was here for me. I wasn't alone. I wanted to ask her what to do—what to do about my father, about my mother, what to say to Seth... The list was endless. But I knew they weren't her questions to answer. They were mine.

"You should go see Jared and Ana... I'd like to go visit your mom." She broke the silence, placing her gentle hand atop mine.

"Baby?" she asked when I didn't answer.

I snapped out of it. "Good idea." Maybe she'd be able to say something to _mi__'__amá_to make it better because I sure as hell couldn't.

I felt like a pathetic loser. I couldn't even go out and look for my father like I probably would have in any other situation. What was the point when everything I did didn't work? Besides, this time wasn't like before. This time everyone saw he was crazy. And if I beat him this time, I'd probably end up in jail. That wasn't going to help anyone.

Rosalie gave me a kiss and told me where I could find Jared and Ana.

When I found the room they were in, I noticed Ana was asleep and a small pink bundle was safely resting in my little brother's arms. But he wasn't _little_ anymore. He suddenly looked so much older and wiser, and she... she was an angel. I was actually a bit jealous she was theirs.

"Hey... _Dad_." I spoke softly so as not to wake Ana.

He smiled the biggest smile I'd ever seem him give me. "Hey,_tio_ Jake, want to hold Veronica?"

I smiled too, feeling happy for the first time today. Jared handed her to me carefully, and I was amazed by how light and tiny she was. She had a cute button nose and pouty lips.

"She looks like Ana... thank god," I teased him jokingly.

"Ha. Ha."

Veronica, like her _mamá_, was asleep.

Jared offered me the chair he'd been sitting in, and I took it, staring down at the beauty in my arms in awe and wonder. We had a new addition to the family. It was hard to believe she wasn't here yesterday.

I glanced at Ana and then up at my brother. "Ana okay?"

He nodded. "She was amazing. She just needs sleep. Last night was tough."

After a while, I gently put Veronica down and went to hug and congratulate my brother. We both shamelessly cried some happy tears, and I told him I was proud of him.

"Promise you'll make sure I don't fuck this up?"

"I'll kick your ass if you step out of line, bro... But I know you won't." I could already see how in love he was with his family.

We stepped outside so we wouldn't disturb Ana as we talked.

He worried about _Mamá_ and asked me what we were going to do.

"I don't know." I hated not having an answer. I was the oldest—the one in charge of having all the answers.

"But... you always know what to do. You're the smart one."

I wasn't so sure anymore.

Jared sighed and, for now, accepted my not knowing. I guess he could tell I was tired. He went on to ask about Seth. Seth would be okay. Elena was here now, and she was the only one he actually talked to.

All of a sudden, I noticed Aiden running over to me and into my arms.

"Hey, man, missed you."

Alice walked up after him with a smile and hugged Jared, congratulating him on becoming a _papá._

"We just came to visit you guys. How was last night?"

Jared went on to give her the details.

With my arm still around Aiden, he asked if he could see the baby. I told him in a little while when Ana woke up. He nodded and continued smiling, excited like the rest of us to welcome the baby into the family.

Rosalie joined us, and Aiden went from my side to hers. I went over to the two of them, putting my arm around Rose and my hand on Aid's shoulder.

"Elena took Seth home to shower and eat something..." Rosalie told me. "Maybe you should go be with your mom. The doctor said they're letting her go home later today."

"Thank, _mami_."

My ma wouldn't talk to me when I went to her room again to sit with her, not until she broke down into tears and began mumbling something I couldn't understand.

I hugged her and let her cry as long as she wanted, joining in even though I was trying to stay strong for her and everyone.

"I'll take care of you. He'll never hurt you again, Ma."

When she finally pulled back and her tears subsided, I held her hand and gave her a smile.

"You happy you're a _nana_finally?" I tried lightening the mood. It was hard for me. I hadn't seen her bruised this way since I was a lot younger. But it wasn't about me.

She nodded. "I can't wait to see her."

"We'll go as soon as you sign out."

She squeezed my hand and made me sit closer.

"I'm so proud of you... I'm sorry I don't tell you more often. I always wanted you to have everything, and if you and Rose don't want to have kids," she shrugged, "well, it's okay."

"No one ever said we don't want to."

"You did, plenty of times. You never wanted to be a dad..." She frowned. "That changed since Aiden came into your life, didn't it?"

I smiled and nodded. "I wish he was really mine."

"That doesn't matter, _mijo_... I've seen the way you two are together. He's lucky to have you, and you're lucky to have them."

I hugged her, careful not to hug as tightly as I wanted. It meant the world for her to say those things to me.

"She's a good girl... I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too, Ma, for all the bullshit I ever said that hurt you... I didn't mean to."

She cupped my face. "I know... I was right when I said Rosalie changed you... but it's not in the bad way I thought before. She makes you an even better person, if that's possible."

We sat together a little more and talked about Seth. She said he wouldn't talk to her and asked me to make sure he knew it wasn't his fault. She said my brothers respected me and looked up to me, even if I didn't like it.

"They don't need to look up to me anymore. They're men."

"They'll always look up to you."

When she signed out later that afternoon, we all spent the rest of visiting hours with Ana and the baby.

Rosalie took Aiden home, and I went with _mi__'__amá._I made the three of us something to eat and worried when I saw that my mother and brother weren't eating but then noticed I wasn't either.

Seth excused himself when he got a phone call—probably from Elena—and when _mi__'__amá_offered to do the dishes, I ordered her to go to the living room to relax.

My cell vibrating in my pocket a short while later made me realized I'd finished washing the dishes and was just staring outside through the window. Did my father have the balls to come back here?

"Hey, _mami_," I answered, seeing my girl's gorgeous face light up the screen.

She asked if everything was okay and if they should come over. I really wanted them to. They arrived a half hour later, and I was proud of Aiden when he went and sat with _mi__'__amá_to keep her company. My mom liked kids. I watched the way she brushed Aiden's long hair back and imagined she was telling him to get it cut like she sometimes did with me.

Rosalie dried the dishes and wiped down the countertops as I continued to stare and daydream.

She wrapped her arms around my waist from behind when she seemed done. "Come on, let's go keep your mom company."

I turned to her and looked down at her as I smoothed down her soft hair. "I love you."

"I love you too. Don't forget." She gave me a wink and made me smile before taking my hand and leading the way.

The four of us cuddled on the couch, and when Aiden fell asleep, Rosalie went to put him into my old bed.

"What are we going to do, Ma?" I asked, taking a seat and looking at Rosalie and my mom in desperate hope one of them would have the answer. The rage inside me was fighting with the sorrow I felt, and the two together confused me. It was easy just being angry.

Rosalie bit her lip and looked at _mi__'__amá_also.

"Don't worry so much, _mijo_. He's out of my life for good... It hurts seeing that what I was waiting for for so long was something I'd made up in my mind. I was wrong to be so angry with you for what you did. You were the only one who saw him for who he is... You have a gift the rest of us don't. I was wrong for making you go through that... I wish I could take it all back and give you a normal childhood like everyone deserves."

I watched as Rosalie laid her head on my ma's shoulder, and the two of them held hands.

"Sarah... I wasn't planning on sharing this with you, but maybe it's best I do."

I wondered if she was going to say what I thought she would. If I knew her as well as I thought I did, she was going to do it—even though it hurt her to talk about it for so long.

"I know you think I'm a bad mother for keeping Aiden's father from him... But he wasn't just some random one night stand or anything. I was with him for awhile before I got pregnant, and I was with him for awhile after... He hurt me... He hurt me like your husband hurt you. It was hard, but it was the best decision of my life walking away from him. I know it's hard, but you'll be happier for doing this—maybe not right now—but with time."

_Mi__'__amá_brushed Rosalie's hair back while a tear ran down her cheek.

"I'm sorry I assumed those things, Rosie, it wasn't fair."

"It doesn't matter. I just thought it might help you—knowing that about me."

"It does. Thank you... I'm going to go to bed. I'm sorry I'm tired. You two want to pull the sofa out?"

"I know where the sheets are. You go ahead."

She kissed us goodnight and disappeared down the hallway. After Rosalie and I made up the pull out, I told her I was going to try and talk to Seth. I knew he'd be up.

He was on his cell again—or still—and I stood there to make him realize it was time to hang up and talk to me.

He seemed annoyed as he did it but then _invited_ me to sit with him. "If you're not gonna leave, you can sit."

I fought not to roll my eyes and sat down on his bed.

"You okay, man?"

"I'm great." His voice dripped with sarcasm. "My father beats the crap out of my mother, and I'm not even there to stop him. What did I do? I invited him back home with open arms and gave you shit for trying to protect us... Everyone hates me."

"No one hates you, man. You don't need to feel that way. You were too young to know what was going on back then. If I were you, I'd want to have faith in my father over my big brother too... I'm sorry he didn't turn out to be who you wanted... But you have all of us, and none of us hate you. Far from it." I patted his back.

"Thanks for saying that, but I think I kinda just need to figure shit out in my own head. I can't just feel better right away... Makes me so furious for not being here like you would be."

"But I wasn't, and neither was Jared. Blame us if you have to blame someone, not yourself. I'm happy you were strong enough to call me when you did. I can only image how scary seeing Ma like that was."

He nodded, looking down with a frown. "I just wanna be alone, Jake... Don't worry about me."

Seth dealt with things differently than Jared and me. He was calmer and more introverted. It was harder for me to get through to him.

"Okay... I love you, man. I know you have Elena to talk to, but I'm here too if you need me."

"Thanks."

I sat for another second, wishing I could do more for him. I couldn't though; I had to accept my brother's personality and let him be himself. If he didn't want to talk to me, at least he had his girl and his friends.

As much as I complained about my little brothers, I realized lately I wouldn't give them up for anything.

Rosalie was lying on her stomach watching television when I came back and began taking my clothes off to prepare for sleep. She sat up and muted the television as she gave her attention to me.

"How'd it go?"

I sighed as I sat down with her. "He's not like Jared. He doesn't just go out and fuck up, and I can't just yell at him... Seth's harder to get through to... I think he'll be okay though. He's just blaming himself for not being here to stop what happened."

She frowned and hooked her arm around mine. "Everything will be okay once we're sure your dad's out of the way for good."

I wondered if that would be hard to do.

"Come on, baby, I'll give you a back rub. Lay down."

I did, letting her hands take away my tension until sleep hit me.


	37. Rose: Wedding: Eight Months Later

As always a very grateful thanks to jkane180 and ReneeFF for their help.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Thirty-Seven — Rosalie — Wedding (Eight Months Later)<em>

Jared proposed to Ana before she and the baby were even out of the hospital, and eight months later, the wedding day had arrived.

Ana said she wanted something small and low-key because they didn't have the money to spend, but Sarah insisted that they not worry because she'd pay. Now that the house was paid off, she was able to work less—like Jake always wanted her to—and have more money for the fun things in life. I didn't mind that Jake wanted to help his mother; I actually loved him all the more for his kindness.

Jake and I also offered to help; with everyone pitching in and planning together, it felt effortless. It was nice to have something to keep Sarah's mind off of her husband. He hadn't returned since putting her in the hospital, and the police hadn't found him either. I hoped he'd just stay away from us forever.

Sarah had since removed her wedding band and promised Jake she was done with his father. Unfortunately, I don't think it did much to help Jake relax about the whole thing. I felt it in him every time I touched him. His body was stiff with apprehension.

"Rosie, you ready?" Sarah appeared at mine and Jake's bedroom door.

I smiled at her and nodded, lifting my dress as I walked towards her so as not to step on it.

"You look so beautiful. My son's a lucky man."

I was happy with how quickly she and I had grown close once everything else was out of the way. "Thank you. But you're the hottest _nana_ I've ever seen."

We both laughed as she took my hand, and we walked down stairs.

Even with Sarah, Jake, and I offering to pay for the whole thing, Jared and Ana had still opted for something smaller and simpler than we expected. They asked if they could use our backyard, and with Alice's help, it turned into something beautiful. We had so much room that she was able to bring a dance floor in and have separate sections for the reception and ceremony.

"How's Ana doing?" I asked. I felt terrible that our attempts to reach out to her parents weren't working. I'd really believed they would have come around by now. Veronica was so amazing and such a gift; how could they be mad at that?

Just as Sarah was about to speak, the doorbell rang, and she excused herself to greet our first guests. They were a bit early, but the music was already set up outside, and the guys were ready to entertain them.

I glanced outside through the glass and mused at my two brilliant men. Jake was laughing, and Aiden seemed to be showing off some kind of new sport moves. I couldn't be sure what though. I smiled to myself at the two before turning to see who had arrived.

My jaw dropped at the sight of Ana's parents.

"Mr. and Mrs. Ortega, welcome, I'm so happy you're here." I quickly smiled and pretended like it wasn't such a shock.

"Thank you, Rosalie, your home is beautiful."

As soon as I thanked them, Sarah showed them to Ana and Jared's room. I could hardly wait the one minute it took for Sarah to return. Alice, Maria, and Elena followed, obviously leaving the bride to speak with her parents.

"I'll go tell Jared," Alice offered, making her way outside.

"What's going on?" I asked Sarah.

Sarah took a deep breath and shrugged. "They're dressed for a wedding, so let's hope they finally came around."

I bit my lip and turned to look to the back again. Jared had just been told, and I saw Jake walk over, placing his hand on his brother's shoulder as he spoke. He was probably telling him everything was okay and Ana needed to be alone with them for now.

In the next hour, we greeted guests and showed them outside, where drinks were being served. Jared had joined Ana and her parents in their room not long ago, and they had yet to come out. We still had time though.

I slipped my hand into Jake's and rested my cheek against his shoulder.

"Hey, _mami_," he smiled down at me, "I know it's hard for you not to be sexy and all, but you know you're not supposed to outdo the bride today, right?"

"Trust me, she's beautiful. I'm not outdoing anyone." I was glad he thought so though.

"You outdo everyone." He turned to me and gave me a kiss. "You think everything's cool in there?"

I nodded as I touched his jaw and chin. "They're probably just catching up. Your mom's going to check soon anyway. Don't worry."

He kissed me again and straightened his shoulders, looking around at everyone. "It's nice today."

"And it'll continue to be."

When the time came, Jared, Jake, Seth, and Aiden took their spots, and I went back to get Ana.

She smiled the happiest smile than I'd seen on her in a while and told me her father was going to walk her down the isle.

I gave her a hug and whispered an 'I told you so.' It was better late than never. She laughed happily and told us she was ready.

Sarah and Mrs. Ortega went to take their seats after Mr. Ortega handed me Veronica.

"Hey, Roni, you ready, darling?" Her little hands automatically went for my hair, but she didn't pull like Aiden used to. I kissed her forehead and walked up the isle to stand at by Ana's side. I was really honored she found a friend in me and asked me to be up here with her.

Jake was smiling his big beautiful smile at me, while Aiden was looking around at everyone and, I hoped, taking good care of the rings. Jared had worked overtime for them. I thought it was really sweet he asked Aiden to hold onto them. Aiden looked up to Jared as much as he did Jake lately.

It was heartwarming watching Ana's father cry as he gave her away. I think we all felt like we were in this with them, and I truly did understand how hard it must be for them. All that mattered was that they were here now.

Jared and Ana chose short, traditional vows and, thankfully, Roni wasn't a problem and didn't fuss. Besides, as soon as Ana and Jared were pronounced married, she was taken out of my arms by Ana's mother. I understood the void she suddenly needed to fill after being away for so long. It had been over a year that their family had been apart. It was time to heal.

I wrapped my arms around Aiden as soon as I could. "You did so well, my darling," I told him, kissing his forehead. I knew he was super proud to be a part of the wedding. "I love you."

He hugged me lovingly and told me he loved me too. He was growing up too fast, and I dreaded the day my affection towards him began to embarrass him.

After everyone congratulated the newlyweds, the celebration began. With Ana's family here, there was even more to celebrate.

It felt like a magical evening, with love all around. I was pleased to see Hector again—he was Bella's date. Jasper and Maria were still going strong also. It was really nice to see everyone so happy. I wished Sarah had someone worthy of her though. Tonight was the first night I'd met Billy—Jake's old boss and Jared's current one—he seemed to fancy Sarah. He'd been her dance partner for a few songs, and I saw the two of them chatting. They sure had chemistry.

"What are you thinking about?" Jake asked as he held me in his arms while we slow-danced.

I looked up at him, wondering if I should say anything or not. I was distracted by someone walking in through the back.

I'd never seen him in person before, but I knew who he was.

"Jake?"

"Yeah, _mami_?" He pulled back slightly to look at me.

The second I looked into his eyes, he turned in the direction I'd been looking in.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me."

I tried grabbing onto him, but he was walking away from me before I could. I ran after him for a second, calling his name. The person his father brought out in him scared me. He was like a whole different Jake when he was mad.

I didn't want tonight to be ruined, and I didn't want to lose faith in my boyfriend.

"Sarah?" I tried, knowing she was the only one who could fix this.

She was already rushing over to me. She grabbed my hand as the two of us hurried after Jake.

His father was standing there with his hands in his pockets as he watched the event.

"Jake?" I tried again, somewhat shocked when he just stopped and didn't proceed to lash out at his father.

"What are you doing here?" Sarah asked. She took Jake's hand and stepped in front of him, giving him a little push to ensure he stayed standing beside me.

"You weren't invited, and I don't want Jared seeing you," Jake told him, snatching his hand away from mine as I reached out for him.

He looked at me briefly with softness in his eyes before he took my hand this time. I guess I'd surprised him. I held onto his arm and watched his parents.

"Thought you'd be the first one getting married, Jake." His father looked at me, and I felt my blood run cold. I was hit by a wave of all those horrible ways I used to feel when I was with Royce in the end.

"Then again," he went on to say, "I also thought I'd be invited to my son's wedding."

"Where were we suppposed to send the invite?" Jake asked sarcastically.

"Okay, Jacob, stop it. Go back with Rosie."

"No," he refused, "I'm not leaving you alone with him."

"Okay, well, then come around front at least."

Once the four of us walked around to the front of the house, Jake stood there, silent as he kept a close eye on his father and mother. I was so nervous something would happen and Sarah or Jake would get hurt, but Jacob (Sr.) wouldn't be so stupid as to try something, would he?

Sarah made her husband step a little further away from us as they talked. We couldn't hear them word for word, but we got the gist of it.

He was sorry, and she'd had enough. She was so brave—thanking him for what he'd done and finally opening her eyes to make her see she deserved someone who'd be there for her no matter what, who would protect her and keep her safe, instead of putting her in the hospital.

He blamed his oldest son for being away so long—apparently afraid for his life after how badly Jake had beaten him, more than once now.

I knew Jake would probably do it again right now if not for his brother's wedding today.

"_My_ son was only trying to protect me because his father wasn't man enough to do so. How could you put my baby through that? How could I?" Sarah's words became clearer as her voice got stronger and louder. "I never want to see you again. You've been out of our lives for a long time, and we all want it kept that way."

"What's he doing here?"

We all turned to the sound of Seth's voice.

"Dad?"

"_Mijo_, go back and enjoy yourself. Don't worry about this," Sarah told him.

"You know I listen to you, Mom, always, but not while he's here."

"Son, you know that what happened that night was an accident. I didn't mean to hurt your mother. We got into an argument, and she tripped and hit her head on the counter."

"How stupid do you think I am? Even if I was a child, I wouldn't believe that. I want you to leave Mom alone—leave all of us alone. You're not a part of this family."

"I'm your father. I was forced away by your brother, and now you're buying into his lies."

"Don't call him a liar," Sarah warred. She sounded like she'd had more than enough.

"You're not my father. Jake's more of a father than you ever were. Even when Jake's annoyed at me or pissed off, I know I can go to him and he'll care enough to be there and listen. You've never been there for me. What will it take for you to just stay away? And why'd it take you _eight__months_ to show your face again after hurting Mom?"

"I knew none of you would hear me out."

"Stop it, okay? Just stop it," Sarah injected.

Jacob (Sr.) reached out for her hand, asking where her wedding band was.

"I'm finally done with you," her tears broke through, "I should have been long ago, but for some reason, I was holding on to the hope that you weren't that man—the kind of man that beats the mother of his children for no reason and doesn't take care of his family."

"But we're made for each other, Sarah, remember?"

She pulled away and shook her head. "Maybe when we were sixteen, but not now—not for a long time. You don't deserve me, and you definitely don't deserve to know the wonderful men my sons turned out to be, despite who their father is.

"Listen to Seth—leave; go back to where you've been all this time and just leave us alone. Leave me alone—let me have a life."

"I won't come back again," he warned.

She cried, and I held onto Jake's hand tighter, knowing this was hard for him.

"Promise?" she asked, as if daring and begging him to at the same time.

With a final look at the four of us, he nodded and walked away.

I rushed over to Sarah, and she threw her arms around me. I held her until I couldn't see his car anymore, and then some.


	38. Jake: Talk

Thank you to jkane180 and ReneeFF for their help. Both great, great women.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty-Eight — Jake — Talk<strong>

_Mamá_ and Rosalie walked around to the front door and went into the house, leaving Seth and I standing there, stunned. I was surprised at the relief I felt, but not by the pride.

Seth was visibly upset, so I wrapped my arms around him. "I'm so proud of you."

His arms were tight around me. It made me smile as I realized he was bigger and stronger than I thought. I still saw him as a kid in my head, but he wasn't. He was eighteen—a man.

"I'm sorry, Jake."

"You don't have to be."

We pulled back, and I smiled big to reassure him.

He laughed and shook his head. "Your smile's too big for your face."

I laughed as well, happy he seemed okay.

"You think Mom's okay?"

I nodded. "She'll be okay." I felt confident knowing Rosalie was there for her. Besides, our mother had always been a strong person, but standing in front of our father and telling him she was done with him—even while crying—had made her suddenly stronger in my eyes.

"Come on, you wanna go back?"

He nodded and straightened himself out. "Elena's probably wondering where I went."

"So what do you think?" I asked, slapping him on his back. "You and Elena gonna be next for one of these?"

The wedding came back into view as he laughed. "You're the oldest. And no, we're finishing college first."

"You two talked about this and discussed it?" I asked with a laugh, meaning to tease him about it before he nodded seriously.

"Yeah. Why? You and Rose haven't talked about it?"

I stopped my already slow and short steps. "No..."

This time Seth laughed. "All women want to get married, Jake. I thought you knew that."

I couldn't get his words out of my head.

_Mamá_and Rosalie came out of the house a little while later. Rose sat with me, biting her bottom lip and looking concerned.

"Are you okay?" she asked me when I should probably have asked her.

I reached forward to touch her soft cheek. "You're so beautiful."

She smiled then and moved her chair closer. "Seriously, Jake."

"Seriously." I winked.

"Hey, we haven't danced yet, Rose," Jared interrupted, making the two of us look up at him. "I know you're jealous I just married someone else and I'm kinda jealous you're with my brother, but there's no need to let that stand in between us." He gave her what he thought was his most charming smile and extended his hand.

"I'm right here, man," I said, trying to sound offended.

"Jake won't care." He spoke to Rose and ignored me. "I know you only act like I annoy you because you're trying to keep your feelings for me hidden."

Rosalie finally stood to join him, asking if he had too much to drink as they walked away from me to the dance floor.

I thought about asking _mi__'__amá_ to dance but didn't want to interrupt her since she was talking with friends. She really seemed okay, but I guess she had to until the wedding was over. I may have hated my father for a long time now, but she'd only just decided to let him and the feelings she had for him go. I couldn't even begin to imagine how that must be for her.

"Hey."

"Hey, _muchacho._" I smiled at Aiden as he took Rosalie's seat. "You good, man?"

He nodded.

"Tired?"

"No."

"Shouldn't be much longer until people start going home."

"Can Sam sleep over?"

"If his parents say it's okay."

"Uncle Em said yes already."

"Cool."

"Well, I'm gonna go back and play with everyone."

I nodded and watched him walk over to where all the kids were still running around, having fun. I was really lucky to have him. Aiden and I were into all the same things, we were like best friends. I knew anything I felt like doing, he'd probably be up for too. I was even getting him into skateboarding. Everything he did - surfing, soccer, baseball, and now skateboarding - he was amazing at.

When enough time had passed, I saved my girlfriend from my brother. We danced only a few minutes before _Mamá_told us Ana and Jared were getting ready to go to the hotel for the night.

She was staying over tonight to look after Veronica until morning. It was the first night Ana and Jared were spending away from her, but since they weren't taking a honeymoon, they definitely deserved to spend their wedding night alone.

Alice and Emmett were the last to leave. I told the guys to get ready for bed and made sure they were tucked in before going up to mine and Rosalie's bedroom.

The clean up crew would be here early tomorrow, and I already offered to be the one up in time to let them in.

"Hey, baby." Rosalie's sweet voice came from the open bathroom door when she heard me close our bedroom door.

"Hey." I smiled to myself and peeked in to see she was in her nighty already and removing her make up.

I finally unbuttoned my shirt and took it off. It had been a long day, yet it felt like it had flown by. My baby brother was a married man, and a father. It was crazy—in a good way.

And of course, what happened today with my father would stay with me for awhile. My life was lighter now thanks to all that had been resolved.

I got the rest of my clothes off and laid down in bed. Rosalie joined me and snuggled in.

"Are you sure you're okay? What happened with your father today was a big deal."

"I know it was," I told her, letting my fingers tangle in her long hair. "How's my ma?"

"As surprisingly well as you are. I thought... I thought you'd... I don't know—react _differently_ than the way you did."

I looked over at her through the darkness. "I probably would have if it wasn't for last time—what you said to me; you and Aid come first. You're more important than my anger... Besides, the anger didn't stay for very long anyway."

She gently caressed my cheek and jaw as I spoke. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, _mami_."

We stared at each other that way in bed for awhile, her fingers tracing up and down my jaw, mine stroking her soft hair. I contemplated asking her about what I'd had on my mind since talking with Seth; people in relationships talked about getting married and having kids, right?

"Hey," she whispered lazily before I could speak.

"Hey." I smiled back.

"What do you want to do for your twenty-fourth?"

I raised my eyebrows. She was talking about my birthday next week? "My birthday?" I wondered.

"Yeah, we've been so busy with the wedding I feel bad we haven't planned anything for you—we could go somewhere for the weekend?" she offered.

I shrugged. "Well, you know I'm going with Jared for a new tattoo." Ever since Aid had become interested in them, I wasn't as impulsive to go and get another one. But I'd been promising Jared we'd go get new ones together, so it was time. I was sure Aid would get mad at me when he found out I went without him.

She laughed lightly and sighed. She was thinking the same thing about Aiden, I was sure.

"You're doing that with Jared. I mean something else. Anything you want to do?"

I hadn't been to New York yet, and it was something we'd talked about. I knew she wanted to go more often now that she felt she could. "What about you, me, Aid, maybe Sam too, New York City?"

Her smile spread. "Sounds perfect."

"It'll be nice for you to show me where you're from. Can you get off work?"

"Shouldn't be a problem. I'll book us the tickets tomorrow."

I pulled her in closer to me for a kiss. She moaned softly before pulling away. "Been a long day. We should get some sleep."

I nodded and watched her as she turned over in our bed, wishing me sweet dreams.

I contemplated again, reaching my hand out to her shoulder but hesitating mid-way. I finally just moved in close behind her and sighed into her hair.

"Do you think I'd be a good dad?" Before her, I wouldn't even care to have asked or worried over the question.

She turned her head to me before turning her body back around to face mine again. "You're nothing like your father," she told me gently, placing her hand over my chest.

"That's not what I mean."

I firmed my grip on her waist and drew her to me. She licked her lips and opened her mouth for a second, closing it then sighing. If she said she didn't want any more kids, I knew Aiden would be enough. He was already enough. For some reason, my heart ached a little at the idea that she might not want to have my child.

"You already _are_ an amazing father, and I'm sorry if that's weird of me to say—but I never thought I'd find someone as amazing as you to share my life with, let alone someone I trusted to care for Aiden the way you do... Anyone can make a child, baby, but it takes someone special to raise that child."

Her saying that didn't freak me out like some people who knew me might have thought. It made me the happiest man in the world. I realized how blessed I truly was—not just to have the family I chose in Rosalie and Aiden—but with my given one also. She was the reason my eyes were so open now. I felt like I could do anything as long as I was with her.

"It's not weird... I want to be Aid's dad; I want to raise him and see him grow."

Her smile was beautiful, and the love in her big eyes shined even through the darkness. My life was so full with her.

"But I want whatever you want, baby. If you want ten more kids, I wouldn't object."

I chuckled at the idea. "Sounds fun." She didn't resist when I moved over the top of her and began kissing her neck. "Think we should start practicing as soon as possible though."


	39. Rose: An Empty House

Thank you jkane180 and ReneeFF, my wonderful friends. One more chapter after this one guys! I'm so sad it's over.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Thirty-Nine — Rosalie — An Empty House<em>

Choosing to visit New York City in early February was perhaps not one of Jake's finer ideas.

But Aiden and Sam loved the snow, and I was happy to visit home again without fear. I think Jake felt bad I'd been forced from here while he was able to live in California his whole life. He didn't need to feel bad though. If I'd never left, he and I wouldn't have met and created this wonderful life we shared.

This was the coldest weather Jake and Sam had been in, and Aiden was too young to really remember anything this cold. I was surprised that I wasn't so used to it anymore either, after being away for so long. But we all dressed warmly and didn't let the cold stop us from enjoying ourselves.

We ate at different restaurants for every meal and did typical tourist activities. I was able to visit my parents' and Adam's graves a couple of times. I knew Jake had chosen this trip more for me than himself, and I really loved him for it.

It was highly unlikely that we'd run into Royce while we were here. I didn't even let the thought linger for more than a few seconds. He didn't define my life anymore.

Since it was our last night here, we'd all gone ice skating then down to the hotel pool. Even with a pool in our home and the beach only ten minutes away, we still couldn't stay out of the water while out of town. The pool was heated, and it was hard to leave, but when it got late, I forced the boys out and back up to the room to shower and dry off for bed.

When we arrived back home, the boys wanted to continue their sleepovers, so Emmett took them to his house, and Alice would take them both to school in the morning.

Jake and I were making dinner when Jared and Ana asked to talk to us. We put the food into the oven to cook and opened a bottle of wine to enjoy while we waited.

"You know we really appreciate everything you've done for us, letting us stay here and helping with Veronica," Ana explained.

"And you know it's our pleasure. We love having you here." I really did. I loved Jake's family and considered them my own.

"_Mamá__'__s_been asking us to move in with her, and we decided we're going to," Jared put in.

"Oh," I frowned and glanced at Jake before looking at Jared and Ana again. "We really do love having you here. You don't have to leave because you think we're waiting for you to. That's not the case at all."

"We know that's not it, but... we _want_ to move in with _Mamá_. She likes having a lot of people at the house, and it's been only her and Seth for awhile now. She has two empty rooms. She's retiring early 'cause she wants to be a full time _nana,_ so the two of us can go to school, and I can work." Jared smiled and looked at Ana so she could continue.

"We're going to take your old room, Jake, and turn Jared's into Veronica's."

"If that's really what you guys want, then we're happy for you, but I told you if you wanted a room for Roni here, it's fine. We have two empty guest rooms." I'd tried offering it to them before, but they insisted the one they were sharing was enough.

"We know how willing you are to help and give us all you can... And you have. We're so grateful, and we love you so much."

"And we'll still be here all the time." Jared winked at me and made me laugh.

Ana smacked his arm and gave me a sad smile.

"I'm gonna miss you guys." I smiled sadly.

"Sarah's house is close." I knew it was. We were constantly there, and Sarah was constantly here. Just because we didn't live in the same house didn't mean we'd stop seeing each other all the time.

"But Roni won't be here." I frowned anyway. I loved that little girl.

"You're her favorite _tía_. You'll see her all the time."

Ana and I shared a tearful hug while Jared commented on women being too emotional. I smacked his arm, and he grinned.

"I love having you here, bro, but I get it. Ma's probably been on your case for awhile." I heard Jake and Jared continue talking about it while I wasn't ready to let Ana go.

I wasn't aware how soon they were going to move out until the next day, when they were already packing up and driving back and forth between the two houses. I had work, so I couldn't even help.

By the next day, they were moved out, and yet another guest room was empty. The house felt even bigger than when we first moved in. Maybe we'd get Aiden a dog. He'd begun asking ever since Alice and Emmett got Sam one.

Standing in the middle of the house alone felt odd. Jake was working a little late today, and Aiden wanted to sleep over at Sarah's. Sarah would kill me if I ever said no to Aiden's request to sleep at her home, so of course I drove him over, and they took him in gladly.

It wasn't that I felt lonely; I had too many amazing people in my life to feel lonely. It was just strange being alone now that I was used to someone always being here.

I put some music on and cleaned to pass the time.

Jake got home a little later than I expected.

"Sorry I'm late." He threw his keys and wallet down on the countertop right before hugging me, lifting my feet off the floor. I hugged him super tight and didn't let go.

"You okay?"

I nodded. "You hungry? I can make you something."

"No, I ate on my way home. I was hungry as hell. Thanks though." He kissed the side of my head, and I finally pulled back.

"What's going on? Where's Aid?"

"He wanted to go to your mom's house, so I took him earlier."

His beautiful big smile appeared, and I smiled too, wondering what had him happy.

"What?" I asked in a somewhat scared tone.

"You know what that means, right?"

I shook my head. "No. What?"

"We're all alone... You know how long it's been that it's literally been just you and me here?"

I shrugged. Probably before Ana and Jared moved in.

I saw ideas flashing behind his hazel eyes, and it sparked an interest in me too. "What do you have in mind?"

"I'm really tense."

He didn't seem it, but I went along.

"I think we should get into the hot tub, and I'll give you a massage." His hands tightened on my waist, and he drew me close again.

"If you're tense, shouldn't I be massaging you?" I giggled, remembering we'd only gotten to use the hot tub alone—privately—once before. I remembered it being really nice.

"Whatever," he shook his head absentmindedly, "we'll massage each other... Come on, _mami_, let's go... I really want you right now." His soft lips covered mine, and I moaned.

"I want you too," I whispered. I always wanted him.

With that, he lifted me up again, and I wrapped my legs around his waist to make it easier. When we reached the pool room, he went to turn the hot tub on and told me to undress.

I took my clothes off slowly and laughed when Jake was done undressing and in the hot tub way before me.

"Is it nice?" I asked as I took what was remaining off.

"It'll be nice when you're in here."

I got in almost immediately after his flirtatious comment. This whole room, like other parts of the house, was made of mostly glass. It was as though someone might see me, but this part of the house only faced the backyard, and I knew we were alone. It was still a little exciting though.

The water was warm, and the bubbles were relaxing. Jake pulled me over to him, and I gladly straddled his lap.

He ran his hand through his hair and slicked the wildness back. My boyfriend seriously looked too sexy when he was all wet. I leaned in and kissed him as I brought my hands to his shoulders and massaged as best I could in this position.

"How's this?" I asked slowly against his lips. He moaned and pressed against my back to bring me closer and kiss my neck.

"This is perfect."

My hands slowly forgot what they were doing when he began paying attention to my breasts, causing even more excitement to run through my body. I felt down his strong chest and abs until I reached his erection and slowly began moving my hand while squeezing gently.

I was throbbing between my legs and almost desperate to grind myself against his hard length. I gasped as my whole body arched into him when he lightly bit me then sucked my nipple into his mouth, rubbing his thumb over the other. He knew it drove me crazy and turned me into a sex hungry version of myself.

I used my free hand to grab his chin. He smiled at me smugly when he finally pulled away from my chest and looked up at me. I kissed his lips and lowered myself, letting him fill me.

He took my hips and forced me down deeper. I pushed his back against the tub and used his shoulders as support as I moved on top of him.

He fisted my hair and forced my head back to kiss my neck and chest again. I groaned but didn't protest; I loved feeling him all over my body.

He dragged his tongue up my neck and kissed right below my ear. I felt myself getting closer.

"I love you so much, _mami_," he spoke with a husky strained voice, which was enough to make me cry out as my climax hit.

I held as still as possible as he took over and soon followed me in his own climax. I laid my cheek against his shoulder as we sat quietly for a minute to catch our breaths. Everything was still except for the bubbles around us.

He held me closely and kissed my shoulder. I got the feeling that he was going to say something, but when he didn't, I straightened up and looked down at him.

"You want to get Aiden that puppy, right?"

He frowned and nodded. "Yeah, you wanna?" I'd been the only one a little reluctant about it. Jake was always jumping ahead to get Aiden whatever he wanted, whereas I liked to think things over.

I shrugged. "The house suddenly feels empty."

"Well... I..."

I remained quiet to see what he was trying to say, but he looked so lost, or guilty.

"Wait. Did you already get the puppy?"

"No... no... I was going to suggest something different than a puppy..."

"A kitten?" I frowned.

He chuckled lightly and shook his head, reaching up to tuck my hair behind my ears. "I want... I mean, we should talk about it because I don't want to say I want something and you just say you do too because I want to."

"Jake... I don't understand." I didn't. Jake was usually very straightforward and clear about what he was thinking or feeling.

"We can get him a puppy or kitten if you want—or both... How do you feel about a baby brother or sister though?"

I wasn't sure what emotion my expression was showing or how long I didn't respond for. I was a little afraid of having another child, but I also did want another one. Aiden brought my life so much joy, and I just knew it would be the same story if another was brought into my life.

"Rose? We don't have to if you're not ready."

I bit my lip and looked into his eyes, imagining how magical it would be to have another person as perfect as him. "I want to, baby..." We'd discussed it briefly the night of Jared and Ana's wedding, and I was all for it then; tonight was just way more official - like we were planning it.

"But?"

I cupped his face and shook my head. "No buts."

"Are you serious?"

I laughed and nodded, tears filling my eyes.

"I love you so much."

"I love y—" I wasn't able to finish because he was already kissing me.


	40. Jake: Epilogue: Three Years Later

Hello everyone, this fic has finally come to a close. I'm really happy with it and sad it's over. I might do something similar in the future, but for now this is it. Depending on how creative I feel, I hope to do some outtakes. Feel free to request what you'd like to read in the reviews. I'd really like to thank my friends jkane180 and ReneeFF for their help with this, really means a lot to have such nice friends who are willing to take away from their own time to help better my writing.

Last time, remember to check out all the photos and other cool things here:

http:/nooneelsebelieves(dot)weebly(dot)com/

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Forty — Jake — Epilogue (Three Years Later)<strong>

"Come on, man!" I yelled back to Aiden, carrying Mila with one arm as I helped Rose put the last of the gifts in the car.

When Rose was done, I slammed the trunk shut and shifted Mila from one arm to the other. "Everything's in the car except for you!" I winked at my two year old when she giggled at what I'd said.

Aiden came running out of the house with his backpack. "I'm coming! I'm coming!"

"All right, _cachorro_, all right," I told him teasingly, as though he were making a big deal out of it. "We're not trying to rush you or anything."

He groaned and got into the backseat just as I started strapping Mila in. I smiled at the sight of my two kids. They were my everything.

Mila was born a little over a year after Rosalie and I decided to have a baby. We didn't have trouble conceiving, and Aiden was happy to have a baby sister he could take care of and help us raise. Both my kids were truly amazing.

Aiden was talented and friendly. At twelve, he was already entering surfing competition and a member of both the soccer and baseball teams at school. He skateboarded for fun and was doing well in school. He was extremely kind to others and didn't have a bad thought about anyone. His hair was longer than ever, but at least it didn't make him look like a girl anymore.

Mila was a gentle and calm baby. She let anyone hold and play with her and didn't give us too much trouble with food or bed time. I praised Rosalie for it. She was a wonderful mother. I kind of just did what I felt was right and hoped I wasn't messing anything up. She constantly told me I was a great father though—even before Mila was born.

"You driving, baby?" Rose asked from behind me. I could feel her hand on my lower back as I finished strapping Mila in and closed the door.

"Yeah, I'll drive." I smirked and wrapped my arm around her waist, holding her body to mine. "You know I've always wanted to have sex at my ma's house, right?" I told her quietly.

She laughed as though I was joking. "Yeah, you've mentioned it before. Come on, get in the car."

I opened the car door for her and slapped her ass lightly. She just laughed, and I heard her asking the kids if they were ready.

My mom really loved having the holidays at her place, so we alternated houses. This year Christmas was at hers, and we were all going to be sleeping over the night before, which was tonight. There really was something fun about having everyone together in the same house. Even Ana's parent would be over early in the morning to share the day with us.

"... _Tres_..."

"Twees!" Mila asked excitedly.

"No. _Tres.__Tres_ comes after _dos_. It's the number three. You remember?"

I looked in the review mirror, realizing Aiden had begun another Spanish lesson with his sister. Poor kid. Aiden was always trying to teach her something new, and at this age, she wasn't too good at following along.

"Oh. Yes." She nodded happily. "Twee."

"_Tres_." He tried to exaggerate it.

I glanced at Rosalie and saw a smile on her face. I slipped my hand into her lap, and she held onto it gently.

The rest of the short ride was spent the same. Aiden was really insistent, and Mila tried really hard to please her big brother and keep up.

We let the kids go on ahead of us while we unpacked the gifts.

Billy came out to help us and greeted Rose with a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, Jake. Here, let me help."

"Thanks," I'd always liked Billy when I worked for him, but during the last couple of years, he'd moved in on _mi__'__ama,_ and it really rubbed me the wrong way. He was always here now, and apparently, he and my ma were getting serious.

I was glad she was happy, but part of me didn't like it at the same time. Suddenly, no one was good enough for her. I tried not to let that part of me show, but I was sure Billy could tell—especially since he asked to talk a week ago and told me his intentions with my mom were pure. What the fuck did that mean anyway?

"_Mijo_!" Ma greeted me. "Thank you for bringing me _mi__niños_."

"Yeah, Ma, Rose and I are here too, but don't get too excited." I laughed when she pulled me down to kiss my cheek.

I continued to laugh and struggled to keep a hold of all the boxes.

"Of course I'm excited. I love having a full house... Look at this one." She went over to Rose, pulling her into a hug. "She makes every room more beautiful just by being in it."

Rosalie smiled beautifully, hugging my mom in return.

"You don't have to tell me. I married her, didn't I?"

"After I yelled at you for not doing it before you got her pregnant! Poor girl, you don't have a romantic bone in your body."

"I've got one that's pretty close to it." I chuckled, putting the presents down.

She gasped as Billy laughed.

"Don't worry, Rosie, I didn't have to force him or anything; he just needed a push."

"Don't try fixing what you said now. She already thinks I was forced into marrying her," I joked. No one forced me into anything. Rose and I got married when we felt it was right.

She was six months along in the pregnancy when we decided to "just do it." It took us a month to put together, and we had it on the beach with just our family and close friends in attendance. It was perfect. We didn't need or want more than that.

"He's just joking," Rosalie explained.

"Yeah, yeah, he's the comedian in the family." Mom shook her head.

"I'm gonna get the rest of the gifts," I told them. Billy helped again, and in two more trips, the living room was overflowing with gifts.

I could hear the girls in Roni's bedroom and went in to say hello. I lifted Roni into a hug and kissed all over her cheeks. "How's_tío__'__s_ Roni?"

"Good." She shrugged sweetly.

"You girls having fun already?"

They both nodded with big smiles when I put Roni down. "All right, well, stay out of trouble." I gave them a wink and went back out into the living room.

"Where're my brothers?" I wondered.

"Seth is at Elena's, and Jared and Ana went for a walk."

"A walk? Is that what they're calling it these days?"

"_Dios__mío_, Jacob, what's gotten into you?"

"He's always this way." Rose shrugged.

I narrowed my eyes at her, and she smiled. God, I loved her so much. How could anyone be more perfect?

They weren't. She was it. She was my girl. The best, kindest, smartest, sexiest damn girl in the whole world.

We all hung out in the living room, had snacks, and watched television until _Mamá_ and Billy decided to head to bed early. Ana and Jared were back in time from their walk to tuck the girls into Roni's princess bed, and the two of them decided on an early night too.

"Hey, Dad, wanna play TransWorlds?" Aid asked as soon as I was back out in the living room, where only he and Rose were now.

"Yeah, man, sure... Do you mind, babe?" I was going to help Rose set up the pull-out for us.

"Go ahead, guys. Have fun. I don't need help." She wrapped her arms around his shoulders from behind and kissed his cheek. "Kick your dad's butt, darling. He's been bragging about having the top score." She smiled at me as Aiden laughed.

"I let him win."

"Kid, I was the one who taught you how to play video games." I messed up his hair. "More playing, less talking."

That made him laugh more. "You? Less talking? Is that even possible?"

"When'd you become such a smart ass?"

I loved this kid. He was the coolest when I first met him, and he was still the coolest now. I had no doubt that he'd only continue to amaze us even more as he grew.

Right after Rosalie and I tied the knot, he came to me, saying it was odd that I'd married his mom and I was going to be his sister's dad but not his. I asked him if he wanted to call me dad because I already considered him my son. I was worried it would be weird, but the second he responded with, "Okay, Dad," it truly wasn't. I couldn't be prouder to be his father.

"Who's winning?" Rose asked, sitting on the edge of the pull-out when she was done with it.

"Aid." I pushed his shoulder to break his concentration, but he just laughed and kept right on beating me.

When Rosalie wiggled her way behind me on the couch and wrapped her legs and arms around me, I definitely wasn't winning any damn game. She still had the power to make me forget everything but her when she was this close.

When Seth came home, he asked Aiden if he wanted to set the Xbox up in his room so they could keep playing until they wanted to go to bed. Aiden was sleeping in his room anyway because the two of them were bound to be up later than anyone else in the house.

"Yeah, let's do it. Dad's not a challenge anymore anyway."

"You suck, man. You used to idolize me." I acted offended, even though I really wasn't. I wanted him to be better than me at everything.

"I still do, just not at video games," he clarified.

"Hey, I'm only twenty-seven. You realize I'm about the coolest dad any twelve year old could ask for?"

"You are..."

"Okay then."

"Old man," he put in with a laugh while bumping my fist.

"Come give me a kiss." Rosalie ordered before he left.

He wished us a goodnight, and the two of them took the Xbox with them as they went.

I sighed and leaned back on Rosalie, trying not to put too much weight on her. She didn't complain, and I massaged her calves since they were right in my lap. She did the same to my biceps for awhile, until I decided it was enough and got us into a position where she was underneath me on the couch.

"How'd you get so sexy, huh?" I could bet she'd heard me ask her this question at least a hundred times.

She just shrugged cutely underneath me and felt under my shirt. I helped her out and pulled it off. Although I knew she'd never really let anything happen here right now, it was still fun pretending I might have a shot.

"How'd you get so sexy?" she asked.

I acted cool about it. "You know: born this way."

"Lucky me." She fingered my hair and drew me down to kiss her.

Her scent, her touch, the feel of her—all of her—was long burned into every one of my senses, but she caused me to lose myself every time like it was the first. She was my partner in everything. We shared children and our lives, and I never wished for anyone but her.

"I love you," she whispered against my lips before I began to descend down her neck and chest with kisses, lifting the bottom of her shirt as I went.

"I love you so fucking much," I groaned.

"Oh, god, what are you doing?"

That wasn't really a question to be answered. I was clearly trying to pull down her yoga sweats and make out with her perfectly toned, flat stomach and cute belly button. What woman with two young kids even looked this damn sexy? I knew the answer: my woman. And I wasn't going to question it any further.

"Just shhh..." I shushed.

Her stomach tensed under my lips as she laughed and pulled on my hair to get me to stop. "I love you, and I know you have this weird fantasy about doing it at your mom's house for some reason, but I'm sorry; it's not going to happen."

"Damn, _mami_, break it to me gently, why don't you?" I sat up and took her pants off anyway, knowing she'd change into her nighty now.

She sat up with me, ran her fingers down my abs, and hooked them into the waistband of my sweats. "Tomorrow, when the kids are both asleep, we can do that babysitter thing. That was fun, right?" She bit on her lip. Damn it, if I didn't already have a boner, I definitely did now.

The whole babysitter act was my new favorite thing. It was kind of similar to a school girl fantasy, only with a bit more plot. "Shit, baby, yeah, that's the funnest." I smiled.

"This time you get to be the babysitter." She poked my side.

"Can you pretend to be cheating on your husband again?"

She laughed and nodded. "I kind of like pretending to take advantage of you."

I loved having fun with her. I loved that she knew how to have fun and didn't take everything so seriously. She let me be myself, and she liked it.

"Well, now I can sleep happy, _mami_. You always know just what to say." I pecked her lips and helped her up so we could get ready for bed.

It felt like I'd just closed my eyes when Mila woke me up. "Daddy." She pushed on my arm that was hanging down the side of the pull-out.

I opened one eye to look at her through the dim light.

Mila had picked up a habit of sneaking in between Rosalie and me ever since we got her a big girl bed a few months ago. It was partly my fault—I was too soft to tell her no to anything. Sometimes I'd just let her sleep with us, and the other times I took her back to her room and spent half the night there with her.

I wasn't too worried about it. Rosalie said Aiden went through this too.

"What, _mija_?"

She pouted and held onto my arm. "What are you doing now?" She somewhat mumbled; only Rosalie and I could understand her at this point.

I smiled at the question. "Sleeping, just like you should be." I sat up and pulled her into my lap, kissing the top of her head, her dark curly locks soft against my lips. She was gorgeous. She had my dark complexion and hair, but her features and eyes were all Rosalie and Aiden's.

"What if I'm scawed?" She laid her head on my shoulder and brought her little hand up to my neck, tickling it the way she always did.

"If you're scared?" I wondered. "Are you scared?"

She pulled her head back from my shoulder and looked at me seriously with a nod.

"Why are you scared? You've slept in Roni's room before."

She didn't answer, but instead cuddled into my chest. I sighed and held her close. This girl had me wrapped around her tiny little finger, and she knew it.

Feeling Rosalie move behind me, I looked over my shoulder.

"What is it?" she asked softly.

"Mila's awake."

"Oh." She smiled sleepily.

"Daddy..." Mila wined again.

"Come here," Rosalie gave in easily when she was tired and pulled down the covers.

I laid Mila down by Rosalie and got under the covers, throwing my arm around them both. "Sandwich hug."

Mila giggled, and Rosalie moaned. "Sleep, you two. You know Aid and _Nana_ are going to wake us up before the crack of dawn."

I kissed Mila's forehead and closed my eyes again when I was sure the two of them had also.

Rosalie was right yet again. It was way too early when Mila climbed on my back, and I heard Aiden talking to Rosalie beside me.

I moved my arm back to make sure Mila didn't get thrown to the floor as I turned onto my side to face my family.

"Merry Christmas, old man!" Aiden grinned.

I groaned and shoved him with a smile. Mila giggled, and Rosalie hugged Aiden tightly to protect him from my shove. Every day that started with the four of us together this way was always a good day.

"That nickname isn't gonna stick, is it?"

My question only made them laugh harder.


End file.
